Amber Fire
by Aer
Summary: COMPLETED Zira is the Princess of a country conquered by Tortall. She gets sent to Tortall to retrieve something that belongs to her people.
1. Zira

Chapter I: Zira

The princess' bare feet padded across the cool stone floor. She had never needed shoes in the comfortable Antithean heat, but, she reminded herself, for the past few years the heat had been anything but comfortable. Her eyes strayed to the window; the trees outside were dry, their leaves brown and crinkled in the sun. She instinctively reached out to grasp the small hand by her side. Shae, the princess' constant companion from almost the moment of their birth, squeezed the proffered hand, her dark serious face glowing from perspiration. No breezes ruffled their still salwars; they walked in complete silence. As they approached the great wood door Shae turned to the princess and kissed her on the cheek then Zirabehti Kouré, heir to the Antithean throne, turned with a wan smile and opened the door.

The room was large with high ceilings and stone floors to keep the intense summer heat at bay. Zira's eyes rested on the man at the end of the room, his back was to her, and she could see how painfully thin he was. Her ten-year-old heart cried to see him in this state. She wanted to run up to him, wrap her arms around his neck, but she was a princess, and so she waited for her father to notice her. He turned slowly and his tired eyes met her young ones.

"Zira. My little one," he beckoned and suddenly Zira was running. She threw herself into her father's arms. He stroked her smooth hair and sighed. "Zira, what is going to happen to us? To Antitheos? I am under house arrest by order of the Tortallian King and you…" he broke off and looked down into her large amber eyes, which she had inherited from him.

"Yes father," she said. He father let go of her and turned away.

"Tortall has demanded in feudalism knights from Antitheos. Zira I am sending you to become a knight. You must go into the lion's den, eat and drink with the enemies of Antitheos, talk with them, befriend them." Zira's eyes grew wide. She started to back away, then stopped, mindful of her duty to her father.

"Father, if I go I would be declaring my allegiance to another country and another king. I thought the Book of Lore spoke against such things."

"The Book of Lore was written to keep Antitheos safe, not to restrict it so it would not be able to move." King Lari paused "Zira, you must go, for there is another thing you must do. You must find _It_ for Antitheos. If you don't we will never be free. As long as Tortall has control of us, _It_ shall never be free." King Lari shook his head. "Abi did not understand Tortall's power; he used his gift to try and recover _It_. They have destroyed us for trying to take what is ours."

"Abi wanted _It_ to prove he could be king, father. He wanted to stop this drought. There is no kingdom left though. Abi's gone, and Mama…" Her young voice grew tight. "Those barbarians destroyed everything."

"Zira, never call another people barbarian, for you become barbarian by saying such things. You are stronger than your brother, and you do not have the gift so they cannot trace you. You will only claim what is ours nothing more." He cupped her face in his hands and pushed a wisp of hair away from her cheek.

"Yes father," she said meeting his eyes. He smiled at her a moment, and then walked over to his desk where a ring lay, a tiny chip of a stone gleamed in its setting. He beckoned Zira over and slid it on her hand. It lolled impotently to the side of her childish finger. His amber eyes glowed, and the ring drew itself tightly in fitting her perfectly. She touched it with reverence, eyes wide; it sparkled on her scarred hand.

"This ring is a part of _It_. It will help you." He smiled. "You will do our people proud, Zira." An amber tear formed in the corner of his eye as he looked at her. "You will do me proud. Eimar be with you."

"Eimar be with you too, father." She kissed him on the cheek and he turned away from her, hiding his tears. Slowly she left the room.

As soon as the doors closed behind her she sank to the floor and began to sob. Shae knelt by her side and took her in her arms. She rocked her gently; their jet-black hair intermingled making it impossible to tell which hair belonged with which head.

* * *

Jonathan IV of Conté faced Lord Wyldon of Cavall, who was studying a letter carefully.

"So we have a new female applicant." Lord Wyldon said cautiously as he folded the letter and placed it on the table before him.

"You're not going to refuse again, Wyldon?" Jonathan said. "After Kel I thought you'd be game for another."

"If you remember correctly I originally retired after Kel," Lord Wyldon said. King Jonathan looked at Wyldon's weary face anxiously.

"Wyldon, you don't mind that I pulled you out of retirement do you? When Padraig died, along with so many others in the Antithean Wars we needed someone. Timothy of Filds will be ready soon to take over many of the training duties. Besides it wasn't because of Kel that you resigned."

"No, Kel was a good page and an excellent squire. She wasn't a princess though." Wyldon said dryly. "And she wasn't a barbarian either. Highness, we conquered this girl's lands why should we trust her."

"Why should we trust any of them? Men or girls, yet you have accepted the men which King Lari has sent. Her father says that she is accomplished at knife fighting and archery." He paused. "Also there was a time when you felt that Kel was a barbarian."

"It is not because she is a girl that I am wary. It's because she's a princess. You should keep her under house arrest like her father, not bring her down here with her foreign ideas."

"But I have to accept," Jonathan sighed and picked up the letter scanning it for the hundredth time. "Ruling is about compromise. We cannot afford to have another war."

"Let her come for the interview I will say no more until then."

The king frowned.

"If we turn her down it may create more friction between our nations. They are ready to rise at any moment." Jonathan said.

"No country would dare face you, and Antitheos is unlikely to be so foolish as to try it twice. You have the Dominion Jewel." Wyldon said.

"Yes." Jonathan stated carefully. "We do."

* * *

The journey from Antitheos to Tortall was difficult, but after three years of war and famine Zira was used to hardship, and did not complain. Her companions were surprised by her endurance, for outwardly she was a slender little thing with thin wrists and long fingers. She was very beautiful, but had a hard quality to her that tended to come with royalty; she held her head high and set her lips firmly, daring the others to patronize or condescend to her. Shae was a softer, more sympathetic presence, with darker skin and warm brown eyes. The two girls spent most of the journey in each other's company, talking with the men and listening to their stories from the war. When the evening's entertainment was knife fighting they were always among the first to come to the ring and watch, which in the beginning caused much consternation among the men.

"This is not fit entertainment for little ladies like you." A man remarked one night in the first week of travel. At that Zira had stood up and pulled her own knife out of its sheath hidden in her hair.

"I challenge you to a battle of knives and wits, may Eimar grace this fight." As she spoke the ceremonial words she had stepped into the ring and tied a ribbon round her neck. She had looked more queenly than ever standing there, and a hush came over the spectators.

"I cannot fight you. You are my princess." The man had said.

"Then your princess commands you."

The man had had no choice. He drew his knife and entered the ring, looking as he did so at Zira's thin ankles. He sighed, there were no scars.

According to the Antithean rules of knife duels not one drop of blood may be shed, but in order to be victorious one must cut the ribbon from the neck of the opponent. If one breaks the skin though, the punishment is a cut made on the ankle of the attacker healed in a way that creates a permanent scar. Zira's smooth ankle either meant that she had never fought before or had never drawn blood before, he hoped fervently that it was the latter.

The man, wishing to end it quickly lashed out immediately, but she easily blocked it and circled around him, and then suddenly like lightning her arm reached out and a snow-white ribbon had fluttered to the ground. In that way she earned the respect of her men, and after the fight none of them ever doubted her abilities or bravery again.


	2. Tortall

Chapter II: Tortall

Zira was sitting in Lord Wyldon's office when he came in. She was alone dressed in breeches and a loose linen shirt. Her hair was down, according to Antithian custom she had taken the knife and its sheath out of it and had lain them upon the desk.

The first impression Lord Wyldon had of her was her long straight jet-black hair and rigid back. Zira turned and faced him. He stared at her tiny frame.

"Mithros, I could break her in two," he thought.

"You are going to cut your hair," he said as he sat in the chair across from her. It was a statement not a request.

"No," her amber eyes were hard and unsettling. Wyldon was not used to being refused.

"What?" he replied all too calmly.

"I will not cut my hair."

"Then you will not become a knight," he said his eye meeting hers.

"In Antitheos a woman's hair is her honor, if she cuts it then she is no longer considered a woman." Wyldon stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't care about your foreign superstitions. Your hair will be the first thing that any attacker will grab and so it is coming off," he said in a dangerously low voice. It was now Zira's turn to stare at him.

"Of course I won't wear it down," she said. "I'll wear it in battle style."

"Oh, and so every time someone attacks you, you will be wearing this hairstyle," Wyldon said sarcastically.

"Yes, or I could put it up into it," she said patiently.

"In the five seconds which you may or may not have between life and death?"

She nodded, then pulled her hair firmly up into a complex series of twists. Every strand of hair was out of her eyes and tight against her scalp. Lord Wyldon blinked, she had put it up quickly. He walked around to the back of her chair to inspect it.

"It is done with one hand," she said. "So one always has the fighting arm free."

Lord Wyldon pulled at different loops of hair, but still it stayed firm.

"There's a trick to it, of course," she said with a faint smile.

"What, do you hold it up with your gift? Because if that's what you're doing then you'll be drained before the fight begins," he growled.

"I don't have the gift." Zira stated frankly, and she deftly untwisted her hair, letting it fall back down. Wyldon sighed defeated.

"Have you trained with any weapons previously?" he asked.

"I'm a fair shot, and I am good with a knife."

Lord Wyldon let out a short bark of laughter.

"Knife fights are for thieves and barbarians. They are not suitable for nobles, nor practical." Zira fingered the scars on her hands.

"A knife is faster than a sword and more deadly than hand to hand. Why would that be barbaric?" she asked head high.

"Because," Wyldon sputtered "Because it is."

Zira raised her eyebrows skeptically, but before she could reply there was a knock at the door, and Wyldon rose to answer it.

"Your Majesty." Lord Wyldon said and bowed deeply. Zira stood and inclined her head towards King Jonathan; hatred flamed in her amber eyes.

"Do you not bow when your King enters?" Wyldon asked.

"I did," was Zira's cold reply. Jonathan walked up to her and smiled.

"Welcome Zirabetti," he stumbled over the last syllables, and Zira looked at him with mocking eyes, but answered with a steady voice.

"Jonathan."

"Do you not know how to address a king, wench!" Lord Wyldon shouted angrily, but Jonathan merely held out his arm.

"This isn't her first language, perhaps she misunderstood," he said patiently. Zira looked at him, eyes laughing.

"I knew what I was saying. Did you? I am a princess, but you neglected to address me as such, so why should I address you as a king. We lowered each other equally."

"I have conquered your lands so I am your king." Jonathan replied, meeting her eyes evenly. "It is a fact which you will have to learn to accept."

"Antitheos can only have one king and that is my father, King Lari," she said coldly.

"Your brother tried to steal something from us, something this kingdom needs. I invaded to save my own country."

"Abi only tried to take back what is ours by right." Zira placed her hand over the ring her father had given to her.

"Many countries have felt that way, but I still won't give it up." He looked at her sternly. "You are ten. You do not understand." Zira up to this moment had remained cold and proud, but at these words rage filled her.

"I am too young to understand!" she shouted "What? To understand that because of Tortall, my country has no food or water, that both my mother and my brother are dead. That hundreds of my fathers best troops died, and hundreds more were wounded. All because my brother tried to use his gift to regain what is ours, what is connected with the very soil of Antitheos, what was created by the blood of our first kings…" The king stared at the young princess, as she suddenly collapsed, put her head in her knees and began to weep.

"Zira," the king said gently. "Lord Wyldon and I must discuss you in private." Zira stood up carefully wiping away the evidence of her temporary hysteria and walked out of the room. Neither King Jonathan nor Lord Wyldon noticed that where her tears had fallen to the floor they looked like drops of liquid amber.


	3. Decisions

Chapter III: Decisions

"Well," Jonathan sighed, and fell into the chair. "What do you think of her, Wyldon?" Lord Wyldon grimaced

"She would break in half easily enough. Kel was solid at least." He glanced at the door. "And she has a real problem with authority. I don't think I've met a ruder child."

"Ah that," Jonathan said carelessly. "I would have acted the same if it had been my country."

Neither of them noticed as a longhaired jellicle cat put its head round the door and entered silently.

"No matter whether you would have done the same, your majesty. A knight must be loyal, and loyal she is not."

"No," the king said thoughtfully. "You can't say she isn't loyal, she just isn't loyal to me. I want to keep her here though. Did you see her? She is the kind that people rally to. Give her five years in Antitheos and she would incite her people to rebellion. If we keep her here she may grow to love it. She will make friends in our armies, create loyalties. Believe me Wyldon, she is safer here, where we have some control over her."

"Or she could stay here, learn all about us, get our military training and then, when she is a real threat, go back and be ten times more powerful." Lord Wyldon bowed his head. "But of course you're right, Sire, and I don't see her being dangerous to us in the physical sense for the present at least. It might be safer to keep her. But I will not train her to be a knight."

"Why would her father send her? She seems so delicate, not the type who could endure the training." The king paused. "Unless he has another reason for sending her, but I can't think why. She doesn't have the gift, so she can't attempt what her brother tried."

"Maybe she displeased her father and he has sent her here to die, barbarians sometimes do such things."

Jonathan shook his head.

"The Antitheans are not barbarians, five centuries ago they were the centre of civilization. Their culture is incredibly sophisticated, in some ways even more so than ours."

"You are sure she doesn't have the gift, Sire? Her father may have lied."

"No I would have felt it if she had one, and she doesn't have wild magic either. She is a mystery, but one thing is certain we can't send her back."

"Why not? She is only ten."

"Did you see the way her men looked at her when she first came? They revere her. Her people would consider it an insult to send her back, and that would inevitably start another war."

"Highness, they are weak now. They would be easy to suppress."

"No, Wyldon, starving people are incredibly dangerous. Her people have nothing to lose, and we do not want to destroy everything in Antitheos. In addition to the people, many irreplaceable things would be destroyed in another war. We've already lost so many ancient artifacts."

"I cannot train her."

The king pounded the table in frustration.

"But Wyldon, anything we do with her seems like it would cause another war. Maybe that is what Lari intended when he sent her, but that doesn't make sense. He seems to be a peace-loving man, not one to look for trouble. The only way out I can see is to train her as a knight. But go easy on her. Remember she is in the balance between war and peace."

"Sire. She will break under the strain."

"Just try to prevent war. That is our main goal, we have to keep the Antitheans under our control." Jonathan shook his head worriedly, and his eye caught sight of the cat. "What are you doing in here?" He picked it up and carried it gently to the door and placed it outside of the room. It meowed then turned and stalked off into the other direction, tail high clearly offended. Jonathan laughed, and turned to Wyldon.

"Should I call her back?"

Wyldon shrugged, and looked away.

"Who am I to contradict you, Sire?" he said resignedly. Jonathan smiled at his friend's hunched shoulders then called out into the hall.

"Zira! We have come to a decision."

Zira reentered the room. Her head was high, her eyes were clear, and as she met Jonathan's gaze, he saw that she was so stiff she was trembling.

"Zira of Antitheos," Lord Wyldon said. "We have come to the decision that you shall train to become a knight of Tortall." She looked him in the eye.

"Will I be treated just the same as the boys?" she asked, eyes hard. "No worse. No better."

"Of course," Jonathan said. Zira met his eyes, drilling into his soul, trying to uncover the lie. Finally she said.

"No you won't. You will treat me differently; differently for being a girl, differently for being royal, differently for being foreign, differently."

Jonathan looked her in the eye.

"But Zirabehti Kouré, you are different, you are royal, you are foreign, and you are a girl."

"I know, but I had hoped that you would try to see passed that."

"I can't promise the boys will," Wyldon growled.

"I don't expect them to," she said quietly, "but I had expected that the ones who lead them would have more sense than a bunch of ten-year-olds, perhaps my standards were too high."

Wyldon glared at her, but Jonathan's eyes met Wyldon's for an instant and the training master bit back the retort he had prepared.

"So you just want _me_ to treat you like the others."

"You and the other training-masters, yes."

"We will treat you the same, as long as you work with the same amount of effort and," with added emphasis, "respect as the others." Wyldon glared. "I'm not going to do you any favors."

"You won't have to." Zira's eyes flamed as she spoke, and the king and the training master wondered what they had gotten themselves into.


	4. Dreams

Chapter IV: Dreams

Zira was at the top of the tallest tower of the palace. As she looked down below her a great battle raged.

"Give me your hand, Zira," her father shouted from beside her. He had been up there since the very beginning; his eyes, hands and entire body were glowing with an intense amber light.

"Eimar, protect your people," he murmured over and over.

"Amane," Zira replied each time. She looked up at him; he was haggard and worn from no sleep and little food, and he was fighting. Fighting something stronger than even he was. She looked down at the battle seething beneath her. Her nine-year-old body shook uncontrollably. She tried to close her eyes but couldn't – she couldn't even blink. She looked downwards as if a magnetic force were pulling her into the fray. Her mother was down there in that sea of people and horses. Zira's eyes searched for her as only a daughter can. Then there she was sword in one hand, knife in the other, helmet lost but her chain mail glittering amber in the sun. She stood over the wounded body of Abi protecting him with the ferocity that is peculiar to a mother protecting her young.

A horse, golden in the sun, gold washed chain mail, a sharp sword met her mother's, the queen, steel blade. A knight, red hair flowing from beneath her helmet, struck again and again. Then suddenly with a sweep of her sword the queen fell, and a golden lioness glittered above her. The knight whirled again never missing a beat to attack the next opponent.

"Mama!" Zira screamed, amber fire consuming her from within. "Mama!"

Zira woke up. The dream kept on returning. She curled up in the blankets and sobbed herself back to sleep.

*~*~*

When she woke the next morning, Shae had lain out the day's clothes and had lit a fire in the hearth.

"Shae!" Zira called. The girl entered the room and smiled. "Shae you shouldn't have lit the fire. I could have done it."

"No need. I am going to have an easy time of it here. You are the one who is going to spend most of the time acting as a punching bag. The least I can do is make your room comfortable."

"But you're not a servant. You shouldn't feel you have to act as one."

Shae shrugged.

"It's what people expect. None of the others will have brought with them their best friend for companionship. I'll stick out less if I just pretend I'm your lady in waiting." Shae nudged Zira. "You don't want to be any more different than you have to."

"Shae I'm glad you came," Zira bowed her head. "I'd feel so alone here without you."

"Oh Zira! Did you have the dream again?" Shae put her arms around her friend, and Zira laid her head on her shoulder. The first bell rang. They jumped. Zira rapidly began to get dressed.

"Shae?" she said as she was putting her hair into battle-style.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Do you miss home?"

"Of course but this is just another adventure. We'll live through this just like everything else. I'll be treated like dirt, and you'll be beaten to pulp. It won't be so bad."

Zira laughed.

"We will make it, for Antitheos."

"For Antitheos." Shae agreed.

*~*~*

After breakfast Zira followed all of the other new pages down the hall until they came to a halt in a small rotunda. The corridors branched off into all directions like the spokes of a wheel, creating a disconcerting space where one could never tell which direction one faced. The atmosphere of the room rubbed off on the boys, who clustered together in the small groups that they had already formed to talk in hushed tones. Zira stood alone, but she felt from time to time the eyes of the boys darting over to her small form.

From one of the corridors Lord Wyldon emerged followed by the older pages, who by virtue of their superior position looked condescendingly down at the new recruits before joining them in a line. All of the boys bowed, but Zira simply inclined her head in Antithean fashion. Lord Wyldon looked at her.

"Will some one teach our Antithean friend how to bow properly," he said severely. A tall brunette with curly hair and very blue eyes looked at her mockingly and bowed deeply. Zira met Lord Wyldon's eyes.

"In Antitheos it is disrespect to Eimar if one bows that far to a mere mortal," she explained frankly, yet with indubitable pride.

"And who may I ask is Eimar?" Lord Wyldon asked sarcastically. Zira flinched at the flippant way in which he said the name.

"Why Eimar is God," she replied. "Does Tortall not have a god?" Everyone in the room turned towards Zira horrified.

"Why yes, we actually have many gods, but this is not the history of religion. I do not care what customs you held before you came here, you will bow when the others do and in the manner the others do." Zira met his eyes, but did not say a word. Defeated he turned to the boy at the far end of the line.

"Boy! Your name and your fief." Wyldon said sharply. The boy started, and his black eyes regained focus.

"William of Ikor," he said quietly.

"Will any one sponsor William of Ikor, and teach him the ways of the palace?" A tall blond page walked up.

"I will," he said.

"William, go with Falkin." The small boy smiled shyly at his sponsor and moved to stand beside him. So it went until all of the new pages had sponsors, all except Zira. Her head was held high, she was not ashamed, she met each curious gaze, and sized all of the boys up in a glance.

"Your name and your holdings." Lord Wyldon had come to her.

"Princess Zirabehti, Kouré of Antitheos," she said clearly. All of the boys took in a breath and looked at her resentfully.

"You are no longer a princess, and your family no longer rules Antitheos. Antitheos belongs to Tortall now," Lord Wyldon said harshly. Without the king to temper it, Wyldon could reveal his hatred of Antitheans fully. It was their fault he had led so many of his comrades to their deaths. The boys cheered, but instead of melting under his gaze Zira stood firm, her eyes never leaving his.

"What kind of princess would I be if I gave up when my country was captured? I am a princess as long as my people consider me one, and my people consider me a princess as long as I act like one. I am the princess of Antitheos." She said this fiercely, and her words created a hush throughout the rotunda.

"I will sponsor the Princess," the brunette who had shown her how to bow said mockingly.

"Then Tobit of Hillstead will be your sponsor, Zira of Anitheos," Wyldon said, "and I hope that he will be able to teach you some manners."


	5. Getting Settled

Chapter V: Getting Settled

The pages and their sponsors dispersed, talking amicably among themselves, but Tobit and Zira remained in the rotunda staring at each other. Finally Tobit smirked meanly.

"Shall I show you around Princess," he said sarcastically with a mock bow. Zira looked at him, sizing him up, then smiled all too sweetly.

"Be careful what you tell me. I have the palace map memorized, and if you make a deliberate attempt to get me lost…"

"What would you do?" he said, not leaving her time to finish her sentence. "Send in the troops of Antitheos and have them kill many more good Tortallians, to teach me a lesson?" He looked at her bitterly, and Zira looked right back at him.

"You don't know what you are talking about," she said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I don't know what _I'm_ talking about," he said resentfully. "Gods! And what do you know? You're a baby, how old were you when the wars started? You have lived the sheltered life of a princess, who thinks her kingdom can do no wrong." Zira met his eyes with such fire that he almost retreated a step, but he held firm, his icy blue eyes meeting her fierce amber ones. She turned away from him. She was a princess, but not the kind he had described.

"I will find my way through the palace by myself," she said. He stared at her and then laughed.

"Well then goodbye, Princess, because you'll never be seen again," with that he strode off down the hall leaving Zira by herself. She sank down onto the floor, feeling the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, but then she reconsidered.

"I have cried far too much in the last few days," she said resolutely to one of the statues in the rotunda. "I decree there shall be no more crying."

Her mind wandered back to the map she had studied. She had exaggerated to Tobit when she said she knew the entire palace by heart, but she did know a good portion of it.

"This must be the Rotunda of the Kings," she said looking at the surrounding statues with interest, trying to ascertain which was the earliest. She pointed at one, then at the door to the next of it.

"North," she said under her breath. The page's quarters were west; turning ninety degrees to the left she made for what she hoped were her rooms.

It took retracing her steps several times, and a few wrong turns, but when she finally made her way back to her room she found Shae standing outside of the door. Her hair was up in battle style, and in her hand was her own slender knife. She smiled as she saw Zira approach.

"These," with a sneer, "gentlemen, were trying to get into your rooms." Zira looked at the boys in the hall. One, a redhead with brown eyes had a cut across his cheek. Zira smiled. Shae had always been rather good with a knife.

"You have to teach you maid some respect," the redhead said with a cruel smile. "I will have to report her for her behavior."

"You shall do no such thing," Zira replied, voice level. "Not unless you want me to report you for trying to break into my chambers. Shae is not my maid, she is an Antithian noble who agreed to come with me, and I look on her like my own sister. She may lower herself to the level of a servant in what she does, but that does not make her common." Zira looked at each of the boys. "And you better remember that. She will be treated with the respect she deserves."

The boys looked at her belligerently, but she did not back down, so they all turned around and walked quietly back to their rooms.

* * *

That night the boys congregated in the common room.

"What is this world coming to?" Falkin, William of Ikor's sponsor said. "How many of us lost a brother or an uncle or a father in the Antithian wars and now we must smile and kiss up to their Princess."

"Her maid is awful." The redhead, whose name was Reese, fingered the red line on his face thoughtfully. "Were you there, Falkin, when she cut me with her knife? No respect for anyone."

Tobit who was leaning against the mantel smiled.

"I told you, you shouldn't get in her way. Those two are as strange a pair of birds as I have ever seen." He reached down and absently ran his fingers through the thick coat of a jellicle cat.

"How did that get into here?" Clive, a first year page, said in disgust pointing to the cat.

"Don't be such a baby," Tobit said. "It isn't hurting anyone." He turned to Reese. "If you are such a great fighter how did you get cut by someone three years younger than you are and a girl no less?"

"From a barbarian land too." William of Ikor glanced in the direction of the hall, as if she would appear, like the Dark God, at the mere mention of her name. "Why is she here?"

"All Antitheans are troublemakers," Reese stated bitterly.

"My brother never came back from the Antithean wars," William said quietly, and Falkin patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Everyone in this room lost a relative in that war. Just seeing the Antithean Princess makes me sick. Who does she think she is coming here? I could just…" Falkin's voice trailed off, but the threat was clear in his eyes. Tobit also glanced to the door, but a trace of introspection tempered his vehemence.

"She is definitely the proudest little girl I have ever seen. What is she doing here? She won't survive training. Lady Keladry is solid, so is the Lioness. But this Zira is so delicate." He shook his head, his fingers buried into the cat's deep fur.

"Delicate and powerful, it's bad combination," Falkin sighed. "I bet she was tucked comfortably away in one of the Antithean palaces, shielded from any aspect of the war. I doubt she even knew what this war did to us."

"What did they try to steal from us?" William asked quietly.

"No one knows exactly, some say they were trying to kidnap the Prince for this Zira to marry. Others say that they were trying to drain all of Tortall of its magic so that they could attack." Falkin's voice was hushed, and William and Clive's eyes widened.

"Could they do that?" Clive asked.

"No, of course not," Tobit said in an arch tone.

"What's going on?" a voice drawled from the door. Every mouth in the room closed, and every eye turned towards the door.

"Liam! You're back!" Tobit shouted excitedly.


	6. Getting Back in Line

A/N Lily you may be a little disappointed with this Liam. He isn't the one you think. Golden Goddess what's with the cat? I love cats and I think every good  
  
story needs at least one. Cyanthis and Ivy Dragon thanks both of your reviews boosted my ego a lot and I thank you for it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
  
You'll see two familiar faces in my next chapter. Enjoy and review, they make me very very happy.  
  
Chapter VI: Getting Back in Line  
  
The second prince of the Conté line strode into the room. Of all of the sons of King Jonathan he was the one who most resembled his father, or maybe it was another smiling blue eyed relative that he resembled. His cocky blue eyes laughed at the world, and his smooth voice mocked all who he spoke to.  
  
"May I present the latest, and last, page of this generation of Contés," with that Liam stepped aside to reveal his younger brother, Jasson. Jasson was small his green eyes, high cheekbones and prominent nose spoke of Thayet. He smiled shyly. Tobit smiled back.  
  
"So Liam this is Jasson," he said.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid he is," Liam said with mock disappointment. Then slapped Jasson heartily on the back. Jasson blushed and slipped into the room to a corner window seat. Liam walked over to the fireplace and leaned on the mantel. Reese looked up at him with awe. He would do anything for the young prince. Tobit hit Liam on the back of the head.  
  
"Anything happen up at Pirate Swoop this year?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing much, a couple of bandits burned down a near by village but nothing of real importance," he replied with a bored tone. Tobit raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That is nothing? I'm sure it was something of importance to the villagers," Tobit said to his best friend. Liam shrugged. Falkin looked at the prince disgusted. He and Liam did not get on. He looked at the youngest prince, who was looking out of the window, the jelico cat had wended its way over there and had jumped up onto the window seat with him. Falkin walked over to Jasson and stroked the cat.  
  
"Beauty isn't it," he whispered with a smile, Jasson looked up at him with grateful green eyes. Liam continued what he was saying  
  
"But I have some real news, the Lioness came back with us and is going to help us with our first day of training."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira slept deeply that night and the next morning she again found that Shae had laid a bright crackling fire. Shae came in and jumped onto her bed.  
  
"Today is your first day of training." Zira put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"You don't need to tell me that," she said making a face. Shae hugged her tightly and smiled.  
  
"You'll do wonderfully. I know you."  
  
"You haven't heard the least of it," Zira took a deep breath. "The Lioness is coming to the training today." Shae's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh Zira!" she gasped. "How will you be able to face her?"  
  
"The same way I face Jonathan of Conté, with pride." The first bell rang and Zira started to get dressed. When she was fully dressed she hugged Shae one last time and walked down to breakfast.  
  
When she entered the dining hall the whole room went silent, all the heads turned towards her. She didn't let this quell her though. She held her head high, and strode through the room as if no one was watching. Slowly people began to talk among themselves again, but now in whispers. Under her cool façade Zira was crying she had never felt so alone before. She got her food but every table seemed full. She saw Tobit and his group sitting at one table. Jasson was sitting there shyly beside his tall brother who was laughing. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Jasson. All of the boys looked at her.  
  
"You don't belong here," Liam said smiling cruelly.  
  
"Well I have to eat somewhere," she replied coolly. Reese picked up his cup of juice and deliberately poured it onto her tray.  
  
"The prince said you don't belong here," he said smirking. Liam laughed and slapped Reese on the back. Zira merely smiled.  
  
"Thank you Reese I really couldn't decide between the pomagranent juice and the grape, but now I have both," she said this coolly not with any sarcasm, it was just as if she was stating a fact. Jasson for the first time worked up the courage to look at her.  
  
"Great Mithros you have golden eyes," he said in astonishment. Zira smiled warmly at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast all the pages assembled in the practice yards. The new pages uncertainly lined up next to their sponsors and any friends they might have made in the first day. Zira stood at the end of the line next to Tobit who was trying his best to seem disconnected from her. Lord Wyldon walked back and forth in front of the line. Timothy of Filds, his squire and apprentice, handed out staves to each of the pages.  
  
"Pair up!" Wyldon shouted. "First years with your sponsors. Do the first drill which is, block, strike, block." Wyldon glared at the older pages. "Nothing fancy."  
  
Tobit took his place across from Zira.  
  
"Shall we princess?" he said with a mock bow. Zira started, she was much faster than Tobit had expected but her strike had no strength behind it. It was his turn to attack and he his staff struck against hers with a loud crack. Her mouth opened in pain, but she quickly returned his strike. Tobit smiled, her strikes came fast he realized but softly and so he didn't need much force behind his block. He struck again this time with more strength but instead of blocking she swiftly stepped to the side so his staff miss her completely.  
  
"Get back in line Antitheos and learn to take a blow," Wyldon bellowed. Zira stepped back to her original position. Tobit smirked.  
  
"That's right," he whispered. "Antitheos needs to get back into line." Zira glared at him.  
  
"It is Tortall that needs to learn its place," she whispered fiercely back.  
  
Tobit eyes went hard as ice, and he glared at her in anger. His powerful arms lifted the staff and it came down onto Zira's block with all the force in his body.  
  
SNAP. Zira took in a breath sharply, excruciating pain shot through her nerves. She looked down at her hands and saw that one of them was at a strange angle. Tobit looked at her, then dropped his staff and ran over to her.  
  
"Is it broken?" he asked. Zira turned on him eyes like stones.  
  
"Yes," she replied. Her face showed no pain though. Everyone turned towards Tobit and Zira.  
  
"Hillstead! Antitheos! Why have you stopped," Wyldon shouted.  
  
"Zira's wrist broke," Tobit replied, a little embarrassed. He didn't like Zira but she was smaller than he was and he had had no right to let his anger get the better of him. Liam started to clap, and Reese joined in, soon all but Falkin and Jasson were cheering.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Wyldon bellowed. "Everyone get back to work. Hillstead take Antitheos to Duke Nealan to get it fixed." Tobit beckoned to Zira and they slowly walked up the hill to the palace together. 


	7. Duke Nealan

A/N Chibi-Chingo, I hope that I am portraying the Tortallians in a more sympathetic light. Because the reason I have been making them a little mean is because they seemed too perfect to me, but you have pointed out that I might be going too far in the opposite direction. Don't worry I really do like Tortall. IvyDragon, you have pointed out another of my weaknesses, when I talk I am impeccable about grammar, but I am a horrible speller (God bless spell check) and I am terrible with commas. I tried to proof read this time. Let's see if it makes a difference. Lily I'm glad you like the way I did Liam. You will have to wait for the Alanna/Zira conflict though. It will be in the next chapter. Thanks for the review Imaginatrix, here is what comes next. Well everyone I hope you enjoy this installment and please read and review. Reviews make me very happy.  
  
Chap VII: Duke Nealan  
  
As they were walking through the palace Tobit kept sending quick glances towards Zira. She was walking swiftly and the only way he could tell that she was hurt was by the way she held her injured wrist in one of her hands. He looked at her again.  
  
"Zira," he said tentatively. She looked at him, eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What!" Zira said in furiously, her usually cool demeanor was broken like her wrist and she was in no mood to be friendly or even proudly detached. "You're sorry, for what, the fact that you broke my wrist or the fact that you haven't been nice to me from the day I came here." Tobit looked at her then rubbed his temples with his fingertips. Had he been wrong about her?  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled stupidly again. He couldn't think of anything else to say. They had reached the doors of the infirmary. Zira looked at him one last time, eyes begging for a friendly glance, but he didn't look up, and when he did her eyes had regained their cold and icy pride. The door of the infirmary closed behind her.  
  
She found herself in a clean room with rows of beds on either side of her. She cleared her throat timidly, then with a steady voice,  
  
"Hello," her voice echoed in the clean white room.  
  
"I'm in the back," a voice drawled. Zira straighten up, and still holding her broken wrist walked down past the long rows of beds until she came to a desk. Leaning on it, back facing her, was a tall man reading a book. He turned and Zira was surprised to see how young he was, in his mid to late twenties she thought. He wasn't bad looking either, with his brown hair on end from his fingers running through it and bright penetrating green eyes. His eyes met hers and he smiled.  
  
"So you're the Antithean princess," he said. She nodded and returned his smile. He put down the book and bowed to her in the Antithean style, arms out, head bowed down to his chest. Zira return the bow with a simple incline of her head, as princess the only person she needed to do more than that for was her father.  
  
"You know our customs, sir," she said in amazement, her wrist forgotten. He nodded.  
  
"I study many cultures, it is really fascinating to learn about the ways different customs react with each other. Is it true that Antitheos is the only country whose national religion is to worship one god?" he asked intrigued. Zira nodded.  
  
"Yes, Eimar." Duke Nealan looked at her and smiled again.  
  
"The Antithean culture is so amazing, writing originated there, correct? And the earliest know paintings and sculpture were discovered in the hills of Antitheos as well." He sighed. "I have always wanted to see them."  
  
"I have. They are deep in caves and magically sealed so you can't light it with the gift, and any fire lit in it will go out," she said eagerly. "But my father can light it beautiful..." She covered her mouth with her hand, shocked; Duke Nealan looked at her quizzically. She had dropped her injured wrist and it hit the hard edge of the desk. She cried out. Duke Nealan jumped in surprised but then looked at her wrist.  
  
"I am an idiot," he said hitting himself in the forehead. "You're hurt, that's why you came here." The fact that he could have forgotten such an obvious thing was so ridiculous that they both burst out laughing, It was the first time since the Antithean wars that Zira had laughed, and it felt good.  
  
"Here let me take a look at that wrist for you," he said, and gentle lifted it in his hands. Green fire probed it carefully. Zira looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Why are you so confused?" he asked.  
  
"You were the Tortallian healer in the Antithean wars," she said cautiously. He nodded setting the tiny bones in her wrist back into their usual manner, and binding them together with his green fire. Her amber eyes opened wide. She gently removed her hand from his and putting her arms out wide she lower her chin to her chest. Duke Nealan stared at her.  
  
"What have I done to deserve such an honor," he said a little awed by her solemn display of reverence.  
  
"You healed both Tortallians and Antitheans without discrimination," she said her eyes never leaving his. "From the towers I saw green magic and after the wars some who we thought to be dead returned to us. They told us tales of the green mage, who healed everyone in need of healing. I must tell Shea you are here."  
  
"Why?" he asked, taking her wrist again to complete the healing.  
  
"You saved her father's life. She must thank you," she said, and smiled. "I also must thank you for what you did for my people." Duke Nealan silently fixed her wrist his mind in a whirl; the Antithean princess had bowed to him in the manner that she would to a king. He knew that this was no small thing, it was the greatest honor that she could bestow on anyone. He looked at her wrist.  
  
"You have weak bones," he said after a pause. "This will break again."  
  
"I know," she said. "I break bones often." Duke Nealan looked at her then winked.  
  
"Don't tell the Stump, he definitely won't approve, but I'm going to strengthen your bones. Unless you object."  
  
"You can do that?" Zira said excitedly. "Of course I don't object."  
  
"Come back in your free time." Then he shook his head, "what am I saying you never have free time, but come back at some point in the week and I will do it. It takes a little time." Zira grinned and for a moment she looked like she was her age not years older, as she usually did.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Thank you." As she was leaving she turned back toward the Duke and asked, puzzled, "By the way who is the Stump?" He laughed.  
  
"The Stump is Lord Wyldon." Zira smiled.  
  
"It fits him," she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Zira and Tobit returned to the practice fields all the pages were lined up in front of two figures, one was the stocky form of Lord Wyldon, but it was the other figure that all eyes were turned eagerly towards. Zira stiffened when she saw the red hair and the embroidered lioness on the back of the tunic. Tobit looked at her.  
  
"Hurry up. The Lioness is here." Zira didn't move. "Don't you want to meet her? She is the first lady knight." Zira's eyes were filled with hatred, but she started walking again. Tobit looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion. He had thought that she would be excited to meet another lady knight but one glance at Zira told him that she did not idolize the Lioness as he had expected her to. 


	8. The Lioness and the Tigress

A/N Golden Goddess the cat does have a purpose, if just to be a point of view to write from, thanks for the review. Yuriko thanks for the review, I hope she does too. Imaginatrix, I'm loving your fic For Gold and Honor. It is really good. Ivy Dragon, I glad there were less mistakes. Let's see if I can keep it up. Pen Mage, I love Neal too, I'm not I haven't decided who he ends up with yet so that's why I haven't said, I'm a K/N believer but it could be different in real life. I'm glad you like the new title, I was using "Zira" before because I couldn't think of anything interesting. Shadowflame, Alanna and Zira meet in this chap. they aren't friends though, they may become friends or they may not, I haven't decided yet. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hope you all like this one. Read and Review please.  
  
Chapter VIII: The Lioness and the Tigress  
  
As they walked up to the group the Lioness, Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop turned and faced them, her violet eyes first met Tobit's blue ones, and she ran up to him and hugged him like an old friend.  
  
"Tobit!" she cried. "How have you been?" Tobit just smiled in response, then Lady Alanna saw the slight figure that had been standing beside him, but had backed away when the she had come near.  
  
"You must be Zira of Antitheos." Lady Alanna said with a friendly smile. Zira looked at her as if she was a snake. No she would have looked more kindly on a snake. The complete and utter loathing in her eyes was apparent to all who looked on the two, the Lady knight and the Princess page. Lady Alanna stepped back a pace and then tried again.  
  
"If you need any extra strengthening exercises, I can show you some wonderful ones," she laughed a little half-heartedly, a laugh to fill in silence. "I was a page once. So I know what you are going through." Zira looked at her in disgust; she drew herself up to her full height of four eight.  
  
"You have no idea what I am going through," she said, all of the childlike features she had regained from her talk with Duke Nealan were gone, she was again old, old and jaded, a princess that had to play the part of queen too soon. Lady Alanna looked at her, puzzled, searching for the clues of heritage in her eyes, her nose, and her mouth. Vague recognition swirled over her face.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, feeling with every passing moment that she was the child, and that this strange princess was the adult. Zira looked down on the Lioness though she was shorter.  
  
"I'm glad you occasionally look at your victims before you kill them." Every word she said was like sharp pieces of glass. Everyone stared at the two of them, any lesson that they had been doing before forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch came classes, Tobit dragged Zira from one room to another. All the teachers basically ignored her. Tobit sat between Liam and Falkin, staving off any arguments between the two enemies. Tobit often wondered how he could possibly be best friends with both of them. Zira sat in the seat right behind him, there were empty seats to her left and right in every class, and no one even glanced at her. Jasson had looked at one of the empty seats in the first class and started towards it but Liam had jerked him back and sat him down in a seat next to him. Zira quietly completed all the assignments given to her, but did not speak in the classes.  
  
Math and writing went by quickly, she wasn't bad at those subjects and fought to keep her hand down, she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Tobit looked back at her and was surprised to find that instead of sitting proudly up head erect; she was low in her seat, almost deflated. She looked only like a pretty girl, who was exhausted, not the queenly figure that she had been earlier.  
  
When history came Tobit gave a significant look at both Falkin and Liam.  
  
"The History of the Realm is taught by Sir Myles of Olau," Tobit said to Zira over his shoulder, feeling that he should do something sponsorly. Zira stiffened then said to herself,  
  
"I can't have a grudge against someone because of their daughter," and she walked into the room. But the figure at the front of the room was not the old corpulent form of Sir Myles but a much younger one. Duke Nealan of Queenscove leaned on the desk.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen," then with a nod at Zira "and lady. I am afraid that I am the bearer of sad news. Sir Myles of Olau passed away last night in his sleep." The older boys turned towards each other, they had always liked the old history teacher. Zira vindictively thought,  
  
"Well Lady Alanna now you know how it feels to lose someone close to you." As soon as she thought it she was horrified that it had crossed her mind. "Just because she killed your mother you shouldn't be happy because her father has just died." She squirmed down lower in her seat. "I just want to go to sleep, sleep and not wake up until I'm back in Antitheos," she thought. Then she realized that Duke Nealan was talking again.  
  
"I will be filling in for him until a permanent instructor can be found." Falkin raised his hand, "Yes Falkin we will discuss the political and economic situation in this class." Falkin smiled, he and Duke Nealan often discussed politics and philosophy together.  
  
"Now, did Sir Myles," Nealan sighed when he said the name, Myles had been a friend and he would miss him, "assign you anything over the summer holidays." The boys groaned, but Falkin, who had been quite lackluster in his other classes, eagerly reached into his bag and pulled out about twenty loose pages covered in an untidy scrawl. Zira looked at him puzzled, he didn't seem like the type that would write a twenty-page paper over the summer holidays. He was good with the staff fighting, excellent actually, and adequate at math, and writing, but he hadn't done his summer assignments for either of those subjects. In all appearances he had seemed like a jock, one that wanted to pass his classes, but not one who was overly interested in anything unless it involved sweating.  
  
Duke Nealan went around the room collecting papers from the many hands. He came to Liam. Liam folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Prince?" Duke Nealan asked courteously, he didn't know Liam very well.  
  
"I didn't do it, just give me an excellent." Duke Nealan looked at him.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said and moved on to Tobit.  
  
Tobit seemed to be good in his classes, he held out a five-page paper, and smiled at Duke Nealan. Then came Falkin, who was desperately trying to get his stack of papers under control, Nealan laughed.  
  
"Falkin, no one would ever take you for a nerd," he said good-naturedly. Falkin smiled back.  
  
"No they wouldn't," he said impertinently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well!" King Jonathan sighed. "What did you think of her Alanna?" Lady Alanna let go of the amethyst earbob that she was pulling on, it sprang up and tangled itself in her coppery red hair.  
  
"She is very proud, and resentful." Alanna extracted her earbob from her hair and began pulling on it again. "But there is something about her that one has to respect. How old is she?"  
  
"Ten." Jonathan said matter of factly. Alanna stared at him.  
  
"She is ten, I would have guessed at least twelve," she said incredulously. "Then again, she doesn't look very old, it is her manner that is old. She doesn't have much love for Tortall though." King Jonathan smiled.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"No I guess I wouldn't." Alanna said with a sigh. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Jonathan called. Duke Nealan, Queen Thayet and Veralidaine Sarrasri entered the room. A longhaired jelico slipped in as well. Thayet ran up to Alanna and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your father. He was a good man." Alanna smiled wryly.  
  
"Yes he was, but he is with the Dark God now." She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hello," Jonathan said. "You again." Everyone in the room turned toward Jonathan, he was looking at the small cat, who was sitting in the corner washing itself. 


	9. Measures Taken

A/N Sorry this chapter is rather short, but it wanted to end where it did. Golden Goddess I'm happy you liked the title of the chap. I did too. This chapter I must say isn't longer, sorry. Poor Myles, I didn't really want him to die but he was getting to the point that he was practically immortal. Shadowflame, thanks for the review. Puddles did I say anything about the dominion jewel? Thanks for the review. Tara do I know you? Thanks for the review. I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter IX: Measures Taken  
  
Daine approached the cat carefully, hands outstretched; the cat came towards her purring. It rubbed its head on her legs.  
  
"She's a normal enough cat," Daine said with a sigh, "We can continue."  
  
"Well," Jonathan said, Thayet moved behind him and place a hand on his shoulder he placed his own hand on hers. "What do you all think of her? Zira I mean."  
  
"She is amazing." It was Duke Nealan who started. "She knows all about Antithean history, a field in which there are few people who know anything."  
  
"Neal, the girl though, what do you think of her. Not her knowledge of what number of kings wore blue and what number wore red. You are the only one who cares." Neal narrowed his eyes at King Jonathan.  
  
"The cats around the palace say that she is very nice to them," Daine said tossing her mass of brown curls. "They can't seem to get into her room though."  
  
"So has anyone seen the interior of her room?" King Jonathan asked. "We must find out if she has any magical devices, which could be harmful to Tortall. Have any of the pages been into her rooms?"  
  
"Lord Wyldon says that none of the boys have entered her chambers. That actually her maid defended them quite fiercely," Alanna said.  
  
"That would be natural though, wouldn't it?" Thayet said. "Look what happened to Kel when she left her doors unlocked as a page."  
  
"Yes my dear, but any abnormal behavior we must know about. How else will we be able to react."  
  
"I think you have already made a pretty big mess of things your majesty," Neal drawled. "Why don't you just give the Antitheans what they want. It isn't as if they invaded you for it." King Jonathan stood up and glared at Neal from across the desk.  
  
"How dare you question my choices, until you know all the facts you have no right to say that I made the wrong decision."  
  
"With all due respect I do know the facts. That girl is just trying to do what is right for her country, like it or not your Majesty she is a princess, and from what I have seen of her, nothing and no one can change it." Neal's intense green eyes met Jonathan's equally fierce blue ones. Thayet put up one hand.  
  
"There is no use in fighting among ourselves. Jon calm down, Neal, please realize that Jon is doing all he can. We mustn't fall apart. The girl is going to stay here, so I suggest, that until we can think of anything else, whatever the Antitheans may wish to take be transported immediately to Pirate's Swoop," Thayet looked around the room. "Alanna, you and George can protect it there." Jon bowed his head and Neal sat down. Everyone in the room looked from one to the other. Then Jon raised two fingers in a sign of consent.  
  
"It shall be done. Alanna, you must travel with it. So you will leave tomorrow at dawn." Alanna nodded and everyone left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tobit looked at Liam in disbelief.  
  
"What the in the name of Mithros were you doing in there?!" he said. Liam looked at him his blue eyes smiled.  
  
"I was trying to find a way into the PRINCESS' chamber. The door is obviously out of the question, so I was probing the ceiling with my gift."  
  
"Liam you are a fool," Tobit said with a smile. "What possessed you to think that right outside of Master Numair's office is the place to try a spell. He'll catch you for sure." Liam shrugged.  
  
"That wench is hiding something, and I am wondering what. I am the prince after all, I deserve to know what's going on in my own palace."  
  
"Come on," Tobit said. "You need to study. Not find ways of tormenting little girls, you should have gotten over that years ago. Any way, Duke Nealan won't forgive you again if you don't do another assignment." Liam rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is the point of being prince if people don't make exceptions for you. What do I have to say about the political situation?" Tobit laughed outright at this. Liam punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"No one laughs at a prince," Liam said with a smile. "What could that idiot Falkin have to say about the situation? His family isn't even allowed into the parliament." Tobit hated it when he was in the middle of the enemies. He sighed, Falkin was an idealist and a radical. Tobit hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for his ideas. In Tortall you could say and think what you wanted to, but still there were some less than reputable nobles who would not want a young radical stirring things up.  
  
"He has some ideas about ways of making trade free for everyone not just the appointed classes. He also believes that a government head elected by the people should replace the monarchy." Liam looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Who would want that, not the nobility I'm sure." Tobit sighed. He liked his idealist friend's dreams but he knew that they would never become reality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira fled down the hall, running, running faster than she ever had in her life, sliding at corners and bumping into anyone in the way. She needed to get to her room.  
  
"The mages in Tortall think they are so great. They have nothing compared to Old Magic. The magic that created the Gift, they have nothing." Her amber eyes glowed; amber fire consumed her from the inside. She heard her mother's voice in the flames.  
  
"I must get It, for Antitheos I must get It," she breathed over and over. She flew threw locked doors not even bothering to turn the tumblers they merely melted before her anger.  
  
"Eimar be with your people," she said and she heard her mother say after each time,  
  
"Amane." She reached her door, and burst through. Shae jumped up from the bed where she was sitting and watched the lithe form of the black and white jelico cat change before her eyes into the slender figure of Zira Princess of Antitheos. 


	10. Old Magic

A/N Annie thanks, I love it when people like my stories. Golden Goddess I know that you knew that the cat was special, I you were getting uncomfortably close to the truth. I had to put you off the scent. Anonymous thanks for the review, I don't think that there is anything your parental controls would object to in chap 9 (Hehe). I hope that you will be allowed to read it. Chibi-Chingo, I'm glad the Tortallians are nicer now. The last paragraph basically tells you that Zira has Old Magic, and was the cat. Cyanthis thanks for the review. Ivy Dragon, I've always wanted to be a cat too. Zurizip, thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter I hope everyone enjoys it, and please review. Reviews make me very happy.  
  
Chapter X: Old Magic  
  
Shae looked at her best friend, she was trembling and there was an amber luster about her body.  
  
"Shae!" Her voice was hoarse. "Build up the fire." Zira walked over to the window and threw it open. One of the panes of glass shattered from the force of the blow. There was a soft autumn breeze, Zira's eyes glowed and it turned bitterly cold. Then she walked over to the fire. Shae had put two more logs on the fire, and then had jumped back onto the bed. Zira turned towards her.  
  
"Shae you should go."  
  
"Would I distract you?" Shae asked fearfully.  
  
"No, but it won't be pleasant in here."  
  
"Then I will stay," she said bravely. Zira looked at the fire, her eyes glowed intensely and the fire became a burning inferno. Shae inched to where the wall met the bed. She shivered. She had seen Zira perform magic, but she had never been afraid of Zira before. She had known that Zira was powerful, the next in line for the Antithean throne always was a powerful mage, but this was different from anything she could have imagined. Zira stood midway between the window and the fire. She held out one hand cupped, ready to catch something.  
  
"It!" Shae thought suddenly, as she saw the ring sparkle on the outstretched hand. "She is calling It. Eimar be with her," she prayed. "Eimar be with your chosen one." Zira's hand was beginning to glow, she was pulling, pulling with all her might.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira found It and began to call, pulling it along. Her fingers were freezing, but her other side was burning. She was split between cold and hot, friend and foe. It was coming. Zira inwardly smiled.  
  
"I will end the drought, my people will have food again," she thought and pulled harder. It was coming. Suddenly it stopped, stopped dead as if it had hit a wall, but mortal walls should not have been an obstacle, It would pass through them if she asked. Sapphire light blinded her for an instant. She smiled, so the king was trying to stop her, much good it would do him. She began pulling again, the wall was thinning quickly. Amethyst fire fortified it.  
  
"The Lioness," she thought bitterly, and called It more forcefully. She began to wear through the combined gifts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Call Numair!" Alanna cried at Jon. He nodded, and sent out a thread of his gift to seek the greatest mage in Tortall.  
  
"Can you feel any magic?" Jon yelled back at Alanna, sweat pouring down his face.  
  
"No! it is as if it just is compelled to go in that direction," Alanna shook her coppery hair out of her face, it was damp. She pushed more power into the spell. A tall form appeared at the door. His hair was messy, and he was half dressed, but his eyes were alert.  
  
"Jon what is it?" Numair asked.  
  
"Help us!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira felt black fire come down like a sledgehammer on her spell. She dropped it for a moment but then picked it up again. She channeled all of her power into the spell. Sweat poured down her face, steaming on one side, and the droplets freezing on the other side. It came towards her again, more slowly but It was moving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is still moving!" Alanna said through grinding teeth. "We need someone else!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasson sat on his bed in his spacious page's quarters. He laid down the book he was reading.  
  
"Why didn't I sit next to her?" he asked the corner of his room. "She sat with me when I was feeling alone," he sighed. "She won't want to be friends with me now. I wish I could stand up to Liam." He looked at his hands, they were strong and large, he liked his hands, they made him feel less like a coward. A bright blue finger of the gift nudged him.  
  
"Jasson, I need you," his father said in a far away voice. Jasson jumped up. His father never called for him. Jasson ran out the door following the blue flame. There was something about him that made his father wary. His gift. King Jonathan loved all of his children of course, but Jasson always felt as if there was something different about him that his father didn't like. He had the strongest gift of the royal children, but his father had a strong gift as well. Why should he be fearful of his own child's gift? Jasson ran quickly going through doors which he had never seen let alone been through. He had to reach his father, his father had called him and he ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira was trembling and glowing a bright and severe amber. Shae began to cry there on the bed, she had never been so scared. She didn't know why she was weeping so passionately, but it was awful to watch her best friend, like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira's magic was working through the layers of gifts. Ebony, sapphire, amethyst, blinded her stars flashed in her eyes, but she continued.  
  
"Eimar be with your people," she prayed.  
  
"Amane," she heard It reply.  
  
"It want to come to me, It wants to go back to Antitheos," she thought jubilantly. She pulled the well of her magic was as full as ever. "Old Magic doesn't drain," she thought happily. Then she staggered, her own weak body could be drained though. She forgot her body, and called to It. It moved an inch, the magic of her adversaries was wearing thin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasson burst into the room, and saw his father, Lady Alanna, and Master Numair, haggard and fading.  
  
"I'm here!" he yelled his clear voice ringing in the stone room. His father beckoned him over, and took his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the gifted in the palace remember that night.  
  
Neal sat up violently in his bed. He looked around the room and felt an oppressive atmosphere of fighting gifts.  
  
Liam, put his head down on his desk trying to relieve the pounding headache that he had.  
  
Tobit could not get to sleep he tossed and turn in his bed violently.  
  
Duke Baird, lying on his sick bed fainted under the pressure of the most powerful mages in the world using up their gifts recklessly.  
  
The same happened to all of the gifted, they all had a feeling of foreboding, and none were at ease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira was oblivious to all of this, all she could do was call, trying to bring It back to her people, then suddenly an intense orange light blinded her. She collapsed to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shae screamed when she saw Zira fall. She leapt off the bed to her crumpled friend's side. She rolled her onto her back. Zira's body glowed amber. Shae felt her pulse it was faint but there. She lifted her onto her bed, painfully aware of how light Zira was, she felt empty, like a shell. Shae laid herself on the bed, with the limp body of Zira in her arms, weeping. A gentle autumn wind ruffled their ebony hair. 


	11. Amber Light

A/N There will be another author's note at the bottom of the page as well, which I hope will be helpful. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but there was a big snowstorm (ahh the joys of living in New England) and it made our internet connection die. Then it became very warm and most of the snow melted, and then we were hit by another snowstorm (don't get me wrong I love snow, but not in the end of March). Thanks for the review Zurizip (O.o is a complement I hope (HeHe). ??? You'll see what will happen in this chap, I hope you enjoy it. Chibi-Chingo I'm glad I straightened out the subtleties of Old Magic for you. Anonymous, thanks here is the some more. Golden Goddess, your review is extremely flattering thank you, you are my most constant reviewer (you reviewed this when it was first posted right). Ivy Dragon, God bless spell check, I'm glad I'm getting better. Don't worry I hope I will actually finish this story (and I hope I do it well. Dysphoria thank you so much, I was hoping that Neal would be realistic, it is hard but fun to imagine what the characters will be like when they grow up. Goddess of Darkness, thanks for the review, it made me very happy. Everyone please read and review, and (I hope) enjoy.  
  
Chapter XI: Amber Light  
  
Zira felt like she was floating, she was over the clouds, over the world. Amber light sparkled around her, surrounding her. She reached out to touch a spark but found that she was insubstantial. Her hair was loose, "That's funny I don't remember taking it down." Her voice was lighter more ethereal.  
  
"Zira," a whispery musical voice came from the centre of the amber light. Zira raised her head, then bowed low, her hair brushing her feet.  
  
"Eimar," she breathed. "Your servant is listening." The voice continued.  
  
"Zira you must listen to me."  
  
"Am I dead?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, and I can't let you stay here."  
  
"Is Mama here?" she asked a tear fell from her eye, and landed on her feet. Her long waving hair brushed it away. Sparks of amber lifted her head.  
  
"Yes," Eimar said and as Zira looked into the amber light she saw faces, her mother's and Abi's smiled at her. Zira blinked back the tears, which threatened to over flow.  
  
"What did you bring me here for. I have failed. I have failed my people, and my father." Amber fire surrounded and the dulcet voice continued.  
  
"Zira everything that happens is according to my plan for Antitheos, and my plan for Tortall." Zira lifted her head.  
  
"For Tortall?" she asked. She had the distinct impression that Eimar smiled.  
  
"Yes, if you had succeeded in getting It back then, there would be immense fiction between the two countries still. Zira when you get It, and when you reclaim Antitheos, you and Tortall will be Allies."  
  
"When?" Zira asked.  
  
"Yes when. It won't be easy though. You will have to make sacrifices for Antitheos, you will often wish that this, blessing and curse of leadership was not laid on you, but you are my Chosen one, I know that you will sacrifice for Antitheos, you are the ideal ruler. You know that nothing of yours, your comfort, your hate, and even your love, is as important as the safety of you people. Now you must go, but never forget us up here." She smiled a bittersweet smile, and blew a kiss at the light and all the shifting forms in it.  
  
"Amane," she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zira woke. She looked over at Shae who was lying beside her, their black hair had mixed together, and Zira marveled how close the hair color was. She sat up, dizziness slammed down on her. Shae lifted and shook her head to clear it, then looked up at her friend.  
  
"Zira!" she almost sobbed. Zira smiled weakly, Shae saw the faintest traces of crowsfeet at the corners of her eyes. "She's only ten," she thought. Zira raised her head.  
  
"Shae, could you get me a basin of water please." Shae looked at her.  
  
"Zira, you are not going to go to practice today."  
  
"Shae, I have to," Zira held Shae's face in her hands. "If I don't the King will know I tried to take It." Shae began to cry.  
  
"But they don't know you have magic," she said. "I'll tell them that you are sick. Please Zira. You almost died last night."  
  
"Shae, if I don't I might create trouble for Antitheos." She looked into Shae's eyes seriously. "I can't do that. No matter what I must do what is best for my people. I don't matter. If Antitheos was hurt because of me I would never forgive myself." Shae looked at her, her long black hair, her golden skin, and finally her intent amber eyes.  
  
"She is so old. She really loves Antitheos." She thought, then she slowly stood and filled a basin with warm water.  
  
"Shae," Zira said. "In the fourth drawer you will find a vial of my tears. Would you mix in a couple drops as well." Shae reached into the drawer and found a small vial, which seemed to contain liquid amber. The droplets dissolved in the water quickly, she brought the basin over to Zira. Zira smiled, and splashed her face with the water and tears. Shae saw her face relax, and the pain leave her features. Zira smiled as her head cleared, she felt her tears, which were both hard and soft, liquid and crystal, hot and cold. She stood up, and started to dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't feel any magic, in that spell." Numair said puzzled. "It seemed like it was just compelled to go, and it would have gone," he paused, "well somewhere, if Jasson hadn't come. Yet I do not know any calling spells that powerful. I mean damn it all it almost passed through the Gifts of three trained mages." King Jonathan looked at his most powerful mage, his face was haggard and worn.  
  
"Could it have been a specialty kind of magic. Like wild magic, only different." Numair furrowed his brow.  
  
"I believe I would have felt that, but I felt nothing." Numair studied his hands. The king shook his head.  
  
"There is only one person who I think would have done it, but then again she doesn't have the Gift."  
  
"It definitely wasn't the Gift," Numair said hurriedly. "No I would have certainly felt the Gift. It is something else. Something very powerful."  
  
"Where does that get us," Jonathan said irritated. "Next to nowhere, the attempt was made with a kind of magic we can't trace and don't know anything about. It could have been anyone." Numair rubbed his temples with his fingertips.  
  
"And another thing, I found that my gift did not want to work against it. I felt like I was forcing it to go against its will. It didn't want to resist it, it wanted to go with it." Numair sighed.  
  
"I felt that too," Jonathan said. "What kind of magic can turn your own magic against you?"  
  
"Just tell Alanna to guard it with her life. I will research into this. It is the most interesting problem I have run into in a long time."  
  
"She's waiting in the next room, and that was exactly what I was going to tell her." He opened the door and the Lioness entered. She also looked worn. She bowed then took a seat. King Jonathan reached into his desk and removed a small velvet bag.  
  
"Alanna, I do not need to impress on you the importance that this does not leave your side. Alanna shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry Jon, George and I will guard it carefully. It will not leave Pirate's Swoop." She reached out and the Dominion Jewel was placed into her callused hands.  
  
End of Part I  
  
A/N Ok this is the end of Part I. I am doing this story in Parts because I can't have everything happen to her in her first couple days of her training, also It (yes  
  
It is the Dominion Jewel, I hope it wasn't too obvious) is at Pirate's Swoop for the next couple of years. Also, I want Zira to get a bit older, so Part II will be  
  
six years from Part I. There are two reasons for this, one because she needs to be older to actually become Queen of Antitheos. The other reason is, come on I  
  
need some romance in this story (I know it isn't that good of an excuse, but I have the romance completely plotted out, and it should be good). So the next  
  
chapter will be an interim chapter which will tell you the important things that happen between Part I and Part II, I just don't want all of you to get confused.  
  
P.S. Puddles yes you were right. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. 


	12. Years Passing By

A/N Wow I have over 60 reviews. I feel very loved. Well I have made one small change, I have changed Shea to Shae. I did this because I was getting Shea confused with She, and if I the writer was confusing the two words then I would thing that other people would too. This chapter has been a little long in coming because I am now back in school from March break (*tear tear*). I'm assuming that the three Anonymouses are different people, so thanks to all of you. Chibi-Chingo I am keeping going. Zurizip I'm glad the dominion jewel was a surprise to you. That made me very happy. Golden Goddess you'll soon see who the romance will be with, though not in this chap. Pen Mage, you are probably right. Goddess of Darkness (wow I have two Goddesses reading this) thanks for the review. Ivy Dragon, I was afraid that it might be obvious but I tried. I will at some point explain how the different gods work. Thank you EVERYONE for the lovely reviews they make me very happy.  
  
Chapter XII: Years Passing By  
  
Zira soon decided that she didn't want to assert any more of her differences than she could help, she couldn't change the fact that everyone knew that she was foreign and a royal, people rarely forgot royalty. So she began to down play the fact that she was a girl, she kept her hair up in battle style at all times, and never wore dresses. She had to admit she missed her old finery, but she felt that it wouldn't be wise to make herself an elegant lady as well as a page. Her pride alienated her from many people, and her race from others, but she had her own close band of friends. The first of these was Jasson.  
  
Liam hated to see his younger brother talking and whispering with the foreign princess but there was little he could do about it. Jasson had never asserted himself before, but his friendship with Zira made him more independent, an unwelcome quality in Liam's eyes. Liam was the second son, and no matter what he did he knew he would never be as important as Roald. He would never rule, and his gift was weak for one of the Conté line. He was handsome with bright blue eyes and ebony hair, but he was the kind who loved power, and Zira had robbed him of some of his power, the power to control his brother. Zira also robbed him of another person.  
  
Tobit became close to Zira. It was gradual and came from the proximity of the sponsor and the first year page. One day he realized that actually she wasn't cruel or arrogant, proud yes, but she had reason to be. Then some time later he noticed that he actually found her companionship enjoyable, welcome even. This put him at odds with his two best friends though, who for once in their lives agreed on something. Liam, often tried to make Tobit think that Zira was ugly, stupid and annoying. He didn't succeed. Falkin just got very quiet when the princess was mentioned. He did not approve of monarchists. He still enjoyed talking with Tobit but when Zira approached he would always find an excuse to leave.  
  
The biggest Trespass of the princess, Falkin felt, was the hold she had over Duke Nealan. Falkin used to find sanctuary in the austere cleanliness of the infirmary and in the conversations he had with Duke Nealan, but now Zira was in there often, talking and smiling, and in every word and every smile he saw the death of his brother.  
  
"You're smiling at his death," he would think. "You caused his death." He began to take comfort in exercise and perfecting his plan for a utopia. He was doing this one midwinter evening. He was in the library; ink stains on his powerful fingers, and a sea of parchment surrounding him covered in his untidy scrawl. He had just laid down his quill and was reading over his latest sheet when she came in.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I thought no one was in here," Zira said startled, she looked at him and smiled, he was twirling a clump of his hair between inky fingers turning the blond hairs a midnight blue. He looked up, and grimaced.  
  
"I'm sure this library is big enough for the two of us, Princess," he said sarcastically. She smiled sadly, and walked over to the map section of the room, in a corner there was a map of Antitheos. She touched it lovingly then the picture of its king; tears overflowed her eyes silently. Falkin looked at her in surprise, she had never seemed to him to be the crying type. She turned and saw him watching her. She raised her head and straightened her back, the cold and proud expression returned to her lovely face, but he saw tears glistening still on her golden brown skin.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked after a pause, "I mean what are you writing about?" Falkin started. She was interested in the ideas of a radical? Everyone in the palace knew his ideas were strange and out of the vogue. He was so astonished that he began to explain.  
  
"This monarchy thing is all wrong," he said, then smiled to himself "I'm telling a princess this," he thought ironically, but Zira's large amber eyes were fixed on him with interest. He continued, "I believe that an elected oligarchy is the way to spread out the power," he was getting caught up in the fervor of his idea. He picked up a clean piece of parchment, and his quill. "You see at the moment the government is like this," he said, drawing a triangle. "The king's at the top and the commoners are at the bottom just below spiders, and dirt." Zira smiled. "But my idea is," he drew a trapezoid with three levels, "You see," he said excitedly, "At the top are three to six people who were elected by the people, right below them is an elected consul of about twelve. Then," he said with a flourish of his pen, "all the other people are equals. We get rid of the noble classes, and anyone who wishes can become a knight. We get rid of the merchant classes, and anyone can enter into free trade, and that way the economy can grow." He surveyed his messy sheet of paper. Zira looked over his shoulder. He remembered that she was there, and laid the paper down saying sarcastically, "Of course you wouldn't want that, would you?"  
  
"Yes," she said thoughtfully, and picked up the drawing. "With a few alterations, it would work well." Falkin stared at her.  
  
"And would one of these 'alterations' be to keep the king and the noble classes," he said sardonically. Zira calmly took his pen.  
  
"No, just the king. You see, Antitheos is mainly like this," she extracted a piece of parchment from the pile, and drew many small circles with lines connecting it to a central triangle. "All of the fiefs elect their own leaders every eight years. These leaders report to the king and his consul of bureaucrats. The bureaucrats power equalizes that of the king, so he or she cannot make decisions without their consent."  
  
"That's all well and good but bureaucrats are famous for their corruption. Also, having a king based on birth is just wrong. What makes people think that just because they have the right blood it makes them fit to rule," Falkin said dryly. Zira smiled.  
  
"When I am Queen I will get rid of the bureaucrats and have an elected consul. Getting rid of class systems would also be a smart thing," she said musingly. "Good idea. But the Antithean King or Queen isn't chosen by birth. There is," she paused, "a sign. I have this sign. I am the legitimate heir because of this. Poor Abi," her voice broke on he brother's name, "he desperately wanted to rule, but he wasn't chosen by Eimar." Falkin looked at her puzzled. She didn't seem power hungry or foolish. She seemed to be only a girl who wanted to do what was right for her country.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong about her," he thought.  
  
"But you are the daughter of the present king." he said.  
  
"Yes, Eimar has seen it fit to keep the kingship my family, but it isn't always that way. Eimar sometimes chooses a peasant or a merchant. Anyone who Eimar believes is capable of ruling."  
  
"What is the sign?" Falkin asked. Zira smiled apologetically.  
  
"It is an Antithean secret. It is written in the book of Lore that we can't reveal it to anyone."  
  
"The book of Lore?" Falkin was looking at her with interest. For the first time since she had come he didn't think of his dead brother. She really wasn't the spoiled and selfish princess he had thought she was.  
  
"The book of Lore was written by our first Kings and Queens. There were three kings and two queens, and they wrote the primary laws of Antitheos. One of the laws actually is something you mentioned," she said pointing to his trapezoid, "free commerce for everyone. Just this thing has cut down on most of the crime in Antitheos. I hear that the thieves have their own sort of kingdom in Tortall. Well, having an open economy means that less honest people have to turn to crime." It was Zira's turn to be caught up in political systems, and Falkin was an attentive listener. Hour's later Tobit went searching for Falkin, and found them there in the library discussing politics eagerly. Falkin's hair was practically blue from his twirling it, and Zira's slender fingers were as stained a rich midnight color.  
  
After this, Zira and Falkin became fast friends; it seemed a strange combination to everyone: Falkin was the radical, and she was the princess. Falkin also was one of the best pages; he was strong and talented at all kinds of weapons. Zira, on the other hand, was not one of the best; she was weak, and still. Even after Duke Nealan's bone strengthening spell, she broke many bones. Lord Wyldon soon found out many things that she was incapable of doing, but as she had said in the interview she always tried. He found out, rather to his chagrin, that she had trouble drawing a long bow, in the second week of training.  
  
"I thought you father said you were a good shot," he bellowed at her on their first day of archery. She was trying to string her bow.  
  
"I am, but in Antitheos we use cross bows," she said to him. There were two other pages that couldn't string their bows either. Lord Wyldon growled at the three of them to follow him, he got them all weaker bows. But the day that he brought out the cross bows Zira smiled. She easily put her foot in the stirrup, drew the string back, and shot it with ease. Even Lord Wyldon was surprised; she had shot a perfect bull's eye. Only these occasions, where what she could do and could do well shone through, kept her in training.  
  
Her second year as a page was harder than the first, both Tobit and Falkin had become squires and moved on. Tobit was Prince Roald's squire, and Falkin was Merric of Hollyrose's. Zira spent much of her time with either Jasson or Shae. She and Shae would practice their knife skills, and Jasson would watch. It was during these evenings Jasson began to fall for Zira. Shae was beginning, even at eleven, to be thought of as a beauty, but it was Zira who Jasson watched, noting her grace and the speed that she moved her knife. Most of the other pages had begun to think of Zira as one of the boys, but not Jasson. He saw the loveliness in face and eyes. He knew that though Shae was considered a beauty, when Zira decided to dress as a lady everyone would see that she was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
"She is as quick as a cat," he thought, and smiled "The black and white jelico has amber eyes too." The jelico was often seen roaming the palace. He smiled to himself. "The cat has amber eyes too."  
  
Zira spent much of her time in her cat form spying throughout the palace. She couldn't get It back while It was at Pirate's Swoop, but she wanted to learn more about King Jonathan, and Queen Thayet. She liked the Queen; she was sensible and kind. She also wasn't afraid of work. The midwinter of her second year as page she asked Jasson to introduce her to his mother.  
  
Thayet had guessed her favorite's son's partiality towards Zira and approved. She knew that her husband was arranging the marriages of all his children, and she looked at Zira with the eye of a potential daughter in law. She liked what she saw.  
  
The years passed. Zira also fell in love, first with Tobit. His curly hair and easy manners charmed her. He had no idea he had a little admirer. But when she turned twelve, Falkin had to stay at the palace for a year, they spent most of that year together, and his tall strong form, golden hair, rich brown eyes, and fervent ideas, captivated her. Falkin was perfect in her eyes, but to him she was a little sister, and a person of high intelligence to talk to. He hardly differentiated her from one of the boys. He loved talking, and spending time with her, though.  
  
Another man who took on the role of an older brother was Duke Nealan. Whenever she had punishment work he requested that she would do it in the infirmary. He didn't know why, but the bandages that she rolled and the medicines that she mixed worked better that the ones that were worked on by the apprentice healers. When she became a squire it was Duke Nealan who was her knight master. He helped her with everything she needed help with, and loved her with the puzzled affection, of an academic older brother. 


	13. Cleaning Up

A/N I hope that this chapter isn't boring, nothing much happens in it but I wanted to stress the transformation that will occur. Also I must admit I had fun writing it (that usually is the first sign that it should be gotten rid of, but oh well). I want to see which of the guys that I have made the characters up you like the best. Because I have kind of a confusing love story coming up that in order for it to work I need to know who you find the most appealing (Liam, Jasson, William (does anyone remember William he isn't important if you don't), Clive (see note on William) Falkin, Tobit, Reese). So if you would choose your favorite, it would be much appreciated. Ammarice, there is no such thing as a review that is too long. Yours was wonderful, thank you. Chibi Chingo yes I did jump into the squire years in the last para. Zurizip part 2 has the same title, I'm staying with the same story. Daemon, you got a name! Thanks for the review. Ivy I'm glad you like Shae's new name. Galenbrethil yes the chip is off the dominion jewel, and yes there will be horses. Thanks for the review. PenMage I'm very jealous that you are on break, Jasson is the same age as Zira, maybe half a year older. I haven't said who Falkin's brother is, all we know is that he died in the Antithean wars, thanks for the review. The Dark Lady, hehe (ahh the power to create whatever I want), I can't tell you what will happen, thanks for the review though. Golden Goddess I really don't know how to pronounce Shae's name it is either (shay) or (shy). I haven't decided the answers to those questions, Hehe.  
  
Chapter XIII: Cleaning Up  
  
Zira ran down the hall her legs stretched out into a long easy stride. The people of the palace were used to her, and automatically got out of her way; she flashed smiles at them and ran on.  
  
"That girl runs everywhere," one of the older clerics said as he flattened himself against the wall. His companion looked at the receding form.  
  
"I'm sure if you can call her a girl, she never acts like one," he said primly. Zira ran down to the royal apartments, her willowy sixteen- year-old body slammed into the door. She stopped, and rubbed her nose. King Jonathan opened the door, arms full of papers. He looked at her suspiciously, still wary of the young royal.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. Zira stiffened.  
  
"I'm here to see your wife," she said coldly. Jonathan ran his fingers through his graying black hair.  
  
"Well go on in then," he said impatiently, and walked down the hall, surveying the documents in his hands. Zira watched him go.  
  
"I guess he'd be alright if I were less cold, he's a good king, but still why did he invade my country, and why can't he let my father rule? Antitheos is its own country, it doesn't do well trapped." She sighed and pulled the door open.  
  
"Thayet!" she called. A reply came from one of the inner rooms.  
  
"I'm in here!" Zira walked into the room; it was hung lavishly in burgundy silk, and mahogany. Thayet stood up from her desk, and hugged Zira. "How has my son been treating you?" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Which one?" Zira replied and sat down on the deep wine-red carpet. Thayet smiled. "Thayet."  
  
"Yes?" she answered. Zira shook her head.  
  
"What am I going to do? No one has asked me to the midsummer's ball. Well Neal said he would take me if no one else would, but other than that," Zira trailed off. Thayet smiled.  
  
"Someone will ask you I'm sure of that." Zira made a face.  
  
"The only time when the boys realize I'm a girl is during dancing class, and even there I'm the second choice, everyone wants to dance with Shae." Zira smiled thinking of her friend. "Everyone in the palace under the age of twenty five has asked her to the ball."  
  
"Who is she going with?" Thayet asked. Zira laughed.  
  
"Tobit, she has been in love with him forever. We used to have argument over him, but I was more fickle than she." Zira sighed and looked up at the queen. "My problem is that I almost never take my hair down so at the moment it looks like rats sleep in it each night." She made a face. "You're good with untangling hair, picking out dresses and doing makeup and such things." Thayet laughed, and tossed her thick curls that now was salted by white hairs.  
  
"Of course I'll help you, in fact I've been dying to see you with your hair down." Thayet really was curious. She knew Zira had a lovely face, beautiful eyes, and a slender figure, but most of these features were hidden under loose clothes and the severe hairstyle she wore. As Zira took her hair down from battle style the formally straight hair had kinks and was frizzed in many places. She ran her fingers through it; they caught a snarl every half-inch. Zira laughed.  
  
"I used to be so proud of my hair," she said with a smile.  
  
"This is going to be a job," Thayet replied. After two hours of hard work they had it untangled, it frizzed out though. Zira felt it tentatively.  
  
"This is MY hair," she exclaimed. "It used to be so smooth." Thayet laughed as she ran a brush through the damaged hair.  
  
"I have some healing lacquers I use on my hair. You can use them. The ball is tomorrow, so if you go into the bathroom and use them it will be perfect by the ball."  
  
"You will let me use the royal bathroom?" Zira said in amazement.  
  
"I don't see why you shouldn't," Thayet laughed. "I don't believe there are any laws against it, and anyway you're a royal." Zira smiled, then felt her hair again.  
  
"It feels so weird, I only wear it down when I wash it then I put it right back up. I don't really remember wearing it down much." She walked into the queen's huge bathroom. In the centre was a tub with brass taps and ceramic tiles. Zira smiled and remembered her bathtub growing up; it had been made of pure amber, with cat's feet to hold it up. She grinned contentedly as she spun the taps and watched the scented water pour into the tub. She stripped and slipped into the hot water. It was divine. She reveled in the feeling of heat flowing through her veins. There were some glass bottles on the edge of the tub. They each had little labels on them. Jasmine flower, hyacinth cream, hair calmer with lily of the valley scent. Zira smiled, and lifted the delicate bottle containing the hair calmer. She poured the cold blue fluid into her hands; lily of the valley filled the air. She breathed in the delicate fragrance and then massaged the cream into her hair. When she got out of the tub, and wrapped herself in a kimono, Thayet had just finished laying out her own choices of dresses. Zira looked at them.  
  
"I think you should wear that one," she said pointing to a rich green dress. Thayet picked it up.  
  
"I think I will. I always wear red, I want to look different. How was your bath?" Thayet asked. "Your hair is already much more under control."  
  
"It was absolutely beautiful," she said and started to put her hair back into battle style. Thayet put out her hand.  
  
"Don't do that," she said. "You'll make it worse, the hair calmer needs time to work." Zira frowned.  
  
"But I want my hair to be a surprise though," she said.  
  
"Use a hair net then," Thayet said as she walked over to her dressing table in a business like manner. She picked out a simple net with a hexagon design, and gently folded the long black tresses into it. "If you and Shae want to get ready with me I'd be happy to have more servants on tomorrow night," she said.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Zira giggled, Thayet smiled at that, Zira was not the giggling type. "We want it to be a surprise to everyone." She slipped back into her breeches and shirt. "Our dresses are gorgeous." Zira said good bye to the queen, and ran back down the hall out into the open air. She felt the hair net to make sure it was firmly in place. She wandered out down the road into Corus, then into the surrounding countryside. The air was clear and the sky was blue. It was a beautiful day. In the distance she saw a horse cantering towards her. She looked at the tall figure on it, and began running herself.  
  
"Falkin!" she yelled. Falkin waved, then as he approached leaned down and swung her up in the saddle with him. He reigned his horse in then they both dismounted and hugged. Falkin's shield hung from the saddle, on it gleamed a golden falcon on a blue background. 


	14. Remembrances

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was going to update on April Fools, I had a great chapter that was a complete joke, but FF.net had just changed the uploading process and I couldn't figure it out. Then there was homework and annoying stuff like that, and then I got sick (warning this chap was written while on Sudafed and antibiotics). Well I'm updating now. Chibi-Chingo hehe, the power (remember everyone I'm on meds, so not quite normal (like I ever was)). Pen Mage I'm sorry this really wasn't fast, good luck with your finals. Zurizip, I have updated (finally). Daemon I have always felt sorry for Thayet, there are many people on ff.net who don't like her, I think that she is REALLY cool. Golden Goddess, I will never answer the questions from your previous review MwaHaha (sorry the meds again). I'm glad you said who you liked and why you liked them, very instructive. Falkin is pronounced like the falcon except I think I have it end more kin than con. HiYa, Thanks for the review. KATHERINE, Leave it to you to point out my flaws **tear tear** but I'm glad you think it's a good premise. I do let her get hurt though! She breaks many bones. I have been trying not to make her a Mary Sue, you really don't know how hard I have tried, and about the email I sent you, you should have known that I would leap to my story's defense. Hey be grateful I didn't do what I did to you when you changed my poem last year, Thanks for the review though and I will keep your suggestions in mind. Me, I'm sorry I didn't realize that that was a cliffhanger oops. Thanks for the review. Ivy Dragon, I like Thayet a lot. Shae was invited to take the dancing class, it isn't very important so I didn't describe it but that was what happened. She's a noble so it wouldn't have been improper or anything. Lady Redbird (cool name) that sucks that you couldn't read one of the chapters. I haven't said much about Old Magic yet (if people want I could write a short thing on what it is). Kalle Merci, tu es une de les deux qui a lit mon chapitre du premier d'avril. Passe un bon weekend. Zumamoonlight thanks for the review. Again to everyone sorry it took me so long to update. Read review and Enjoy (I hope). Thanks to all.

Chapter XIV: Remembrances

"So Princess," Falkin said with a mock bow. "How is your knight master treating you?" Zira laughed.

"Neal's fine. He's going through a phase of trying to get published _again_. All of the presses in the city are very polite but tell him no," she smiled, Neal was continuously trying either to get his poetry or his philosophy printed and kept getting turned down. Falkin laughed, and slapped the leather reins rhythmically on his hands, they walked on silently for a bit. Finally he looked at her.

"I traveled to Antitheos," he said quietly. She stopped dead, and her eyes grew wide. She hadn't gone home since she had come to Tortall, her mind flew back. She remembered the drought, and famine. She could almost feel the dust in her mouth.

"We have to do something," she heard Abi's frustrated voice. Her father's tired eyes looked at him.

"We can't," was her father's weary reply. "We need It, but Tortall will never give It up." Zira remembered that day well; she had been eight. She remembered her mother and father's haggard faces, and the fact that they hadn't had butter that evening. She remembered Abi's fierce expression and his vivacious seventeen-year-old features. She had looked at him and saw through the Old Magic, his dark purple gift crackling angrily. He had hated that gift, as powerful as it was, it meant that he would never rule. He had been strong, tall, handsome and intelligent, but still he felt cursed. His younger sister, who was barely eight, would always be above him. He had loved her, she was sure of that, but she also had been aware of resentment. He would never be king. 

She remembered her mother kissing her father that night before they went to bed, and she remembered sneaking out of her room, bare feet padding on the cold alabaster floors. Her fingers still felt the smooth metal of the ornate doorknob, and her feet, the deep carpeting of Abi's room.

"Zira I have to get it," his eyes had been intense that night. She had nodded eyes wide.

"Yes," she had said, "then you can be king." He had smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes I want to be king, you know that, but I also want to end this drought." They had both looked out the window at this, looking at the grapevines, intertwined on his balcony; its leaves were wilted, and drooping. "I must end this drought." Zira nodded.

"I wish I could help you," she had put her head on his lap and he stroked her hair. "Abi," she had said quietly.

"What?" he had said looking down at his little sister, so small and delicate.

"I don't want to be queen," she had lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "Is it wrong of me not to want to be queen?"

"Zira?" She started; Falkin was looking at her strangely. She smiled wanly.

"Oh, I let myself think back," she shuddered. She had told Abi to steal It, but she knew he would have done it anyway. Falkin turned towards her.

"I never really believed it," he said. "Before I met you I couldn't let myself think anything good of Antitheans, let alone understand them. My brother," his voice broke on the word, he cleared his throat. "My brother, always told me not to blame people, but when he died I blamed the Antitheans. I thought How dare they try to steal something of ours, how dare they start a war where thousands of our soldiers died.' They were the enemy and it felt good to have a scapegoat. You helped me understand your people, but still it took going to your country and seeing what it is like there to make me fully understand. Tortall made a mistake. I see that now. I never was one to praise my country's politics, but I accepted that it was in the right." He trailed off. Zira smiled wryly.

"Neither country was fully right," she said. "There are no good guys no bad guys." She sighed. "Did you see my father?" she asked.

"Yes, he is very ill, but he sent you this letter," Falkin reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a piece of papyrus, folded over with the Antithean crest on a wax seal. She took it and placed it into her pocket. She smiled at him.

"Did you have any adventures, or did you just spend your time researching the political situations in different parts of the world." He punched her good-naturedly.

"I had some run ins with spidren and one particularly nasty hurrock, but other than that it was extremely tame."

"You sound disappointed," she laughed. He smiled

"Well yes I am, you always hear about how exciting the life of a knight is but actually the worst things I ran into were violent royalist who practically threw me out of their village when I described my political ideas." Zira laughed.

"I warned you," she said.

"Well I have to spread the idea somehow," he said with a shrug. Then he smiled. "I also learned how to knife fight while in Antitheos," he said. Zira raised and eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh did you now," she said with a smile.

"Yes," he said looking at her. "I learned it from the locals along the way."

"You didn't cut anyone's throat, I trust," she said with a mischievous smile.

"No."

"Well then lets see how good you are." He smiled.

"I don't know you were taught as a child,"

"What a full fledge knight, can't beat a squire, a very bad squire," she said teasingly.

"At her own game?" he asked dubiously. Then he brightened "Well, it isn't as if there's anyone watching if I disgrace myself."

"Good," she said. "I'm tired at being the worst in everything."

"Not everything," he reminded her as he picketed his horse. "Don't you remember the wall run." Zira laughed.

"How could I forget, the Stump was insufferable that day," she mimicked him. "'Don't worry if you can't keep up just try not to break anything today, Antitheos.' Oh yes I broke something but it wasn't my bones." She smiled thinking back to that day.

"How many times did you lap us?"

"I lapped the leaders once and the stragglers twice."

"You were as fast as a cat," he whistled. "It was quite a sight to see you up ahead of everyone else." She drew a circle in the dirt with her knife.

"Here," she said, tossing Falkin a knife from her boot. "Let's see how good you are." She stretched her fingers, and pulled her knife from her hair. They circled around each other carefully. Falkin lashed out. Zira smiled and danced out of reach of the sharp dagger. In one quick cat-like move she sliced through the ribbon tied around Falkin's neck.

"A touch," he said with a laugh. "In this sport it doesn't take brawn, just grace and speed. Two things I lack." Zira patted his shoulder with false sympathy.

"Don't worry, I was out of practice," she then ducked as his hand flew through the air.

"Let's see if you have gotten better at wrestling," he said jokingly.

"Mercy, mercy," she laugh hands outstretched in peace. They continued walking.

"There's the midsummer ball tomorrow night, right?" Falkin said.

"Yes," Zira said, despondently. Falkin ruffled her hair.

"Have you gotten scores of suitors lining up to be your partner?" Zira smiled wryly.

"Not a one."

"What?" Falkin said in surprise. "Well we will have to remedy that." He dramatically went down on one knee before her, and clasped her hand. "Will you go to the midsummer ball, with this humble knight." Zira laughed nervously, she felt faint. She tried to remember back, had Falkin ever held her hand before. She blushed

"Of course Sir Knight," she said, trying to sound as flippant as Falkin. She almost succeeded, but Falkin didn't notice.

"Good," he said. "It should be fun if I went with you. If we get bored we can always scandalize people by revealing the ins and outs of our political ideologies." Zira smiled weakly.

"I'm going with him," Zira thought over and over, looking up at the tall form beside her. Her smile widened.

"You know," he said suddenly, "I have traveled though six countries in the last two years but still you are the most intelligent person I have met."


	15. Homecomings

A/N Here is my next chapter. I had to raise the rating because some of my characters are not PG (glares at the offenders) and would be out of character if I didn't change it. This really annoys me because I liked being able to write a good PG story with interesting realistic characters. So let us have a moment of silence for the lost rating Ok. Chibi-Chingo I never said that Falkin liked Zira (hehe). Me well this is not very soon but I have updated! Ivy if you go down to the bottom of this I have written the short history of Old Magic, also thanks for pointing out the grammar mistake I have changed it on my master copy. Lady rose I'm glad you like Zira better now, I never meant to make her seem evil. I think that part of her personality came from the fact that I was reading Pride and Prejudice and Mr. Darcy's character spilled into hers. Ammarice, it was Falkin who had been in 6 countries in the last 2 years. He has been a knight for those years and so traveling. I hope your cold gets better mine isn't yet. I'd be happy to read something of your's. Daemon thanks for the review. Pen Mage, don't worry I will update Squire Neal, it is just that sometimes I have ideas and other times I don't, so I update that one when I don't have ideas for this one and vice versa. Since your (excellent) list is not in the Lists section I don't think it will be removed. Golden Goddess thanks for the review (though I'm not sure being Miss Cleo is that great of a career option). MagixPawn thanks for the review. Thanks also Zurizip. Kalika thank you so much for the review, it made me feel so good that you thought my characters were realistic. I don't think you will like this chapter ending, I need to end in these types of places though, how else can I keep people reading (Hehe) (don't worry the ending of the story will be pretty final). Kalle, of course you don't just point out to me that I made a mistake you point it out to everyone (grrr) (we're roommates so I can be mean to her and she can be mean to me). Wyldon came back for one or two years to train his apprentice (who I actually mentioned earlier) Timothy of Filds because the other training master died in the Antithean Wars. Alyse I'm glad that this is different. If you go to the bottom of the page I have written more about Old Magic. Thanks to everyone and Read and Review (I'm almost at 100!!!!) (Boy my A/Ns are getting LONG).

Chapter XV: Homecomings

Jasson paced back and forth across the floor of his room. He had almost worked up his courage to ask Zira, but he still hesitated. 

"The worst she can do is say is no," he rationalized to the bookshelf in the corner of his room. "I mean it isn't as if she would stop being my friend if I ask her." He fell backward into a chair, and shivered. "It's dark in here." He sent a trail of orange magic to the rack of candles on the mantle; the wicks flared up. He closed his eyes leaning back in the chair. "What am I going to do?" he whispered. A loud booming knock shook him out of his revelry. "Who is it," he shouted irritably.

"Your prodigal brother has returned," came the answer from the other side. Jasson rolled his eyes.

"Come in Liam," he said not with an excess of joy. The door swung open revealing the tall dark form of Liam, and beside him the somewhat shorter red-haired form of Reese. Jasson groaned, he hated Reese and was on not very good terms with his brother either. Reese swaggered in, looking admiringly up at his role model. Liam oblivious to his worshipper strode across the room and slapped Jasson heartily on the back. Jasson gasped then glared at his older brother. 

"How is your life as a knight?" he asked him with a trace of ridicule in his voice, then under his breath, "I see no one has found the heart to kill you yet." Liam was unaware of any undertone of malice.

"Wonderful!" he gushed. "For once in my life I can fight, bully and attack, and no one reproaches me for it." He threw himself down into the chair that his younger brother had just vacated. "You should try it sometime."

"That's all very well, but I won't be a knight for two more years," Jasson said with a slightly sarcastic tone. He still did not stand up to his brother but he had learned that any subtly was lost on him. He used this to his advantage. Reese stood next to Liam; Jasson turned towards him.

"So did you follow my brother about the country?"

"Of course," Reese said with the same nonchalant air as Liam. Jasson looked at the two of them in disbelief.

"I'm surprised the chamber didn't spit them out," he said under his breath, then a little louder. "Are you to going to the ball tomorrow?" Liam smiled not a very nice smile.

"Yes, I'm going with the lovely Lucinda," he laughed. Reese looked at him.

"I thought I was going with Lucinda," he said.

"No, no your going with Camilla, you went with a _different_ Lucinda to the last ball, the one at Port Cayne," Liam said with an all too patient voice. Reese smiled.

"That's right," Reese said a little worried, "Mithrose, I hope I can remember what Cassandra looks like." Jasson looked at Reese with amusement.

"I thought you said you were going with Camilla?" He said with an innocent smile.

"Lucinda, Camilla, Cassandra, they all look the same on their backs," Reese said. Liam roared with laughter. Jasson looked from one to the other in disgust.

"Jasson!" a voice called from below his window. Jasson stuck his head out, as much an excuse to not have to reply Reese or his brother, as to see who, it was calling. It was Tobit.

"Tobit," Jasson called excitedly, "Come on up." then as an after thought, "Liam's here."

"I'll be right up," he called.

"Tobit's coming up," Jasson said. Reese scowled; Tobit would always be higher in Liam's regard than he, and he always resented him for that. Liam jumped up from the chair.

"Tobit!" he said. "I haven't seen him in," he furrowed his brow, "years." He was grinning foolishly like a schoolboy, completely different from the worldly man that he was trying to become. "I wonder if he has changed?" Jasson smiled, it was a sad smile. This was his brother, not the other boisterous and raucous man he had been a minute before.

"He's been up at the palace for a fortnight," Jasson said. "He wanted to see you." 

"Wow, Tobit," Liam repeated over and over under his breath. Reese also seemed younger, but not it a better way, he sulked. He hated Tobit. Jasson looked from one to the other. It was so strange seeing them grown up. But really were they? They seemed both young and old.

"Will I be like that? Am I like that?" Jasson asked himself. Tobit burst into the room.

"Liam!" he shouted. Both of them raised a fist and simultaneously punched the other's hand. Tobit laughed. "We haven't lost our touch have we," he said with a smile. Liam swung his powerful arm around the shoulder of his best friend.

"So what have you been up to?" Liam asked him. Tobit ran his hand through is curly brown hair.

"Well, there is the normal cleaning up the straggling immortals who might pose a threat to villages, and I done a fair share of healing. So many little villages don't even have a hedgewitch, so I tried to help where I could. How bout you, I hope you stayed out of trouble." Liam smiled innocently.

"Who me?" then he laughed. "Don't worry I got into plenty of trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zira and Falkin got back to the palace just as soon as the candles were being lit in the windows. Through the darkness Zira looked up and saw Jasson on a balcony. She smiled, he was staring out into space.

"Jasson," she called. He looked down squinting then smiled. "Look who's back."

"Falkin!" Jasson said in surprise. "Tobit will be happy to see you. He's been watching for you and my brother for these last two weeks."

"Tobit's here?" Falkin said grinning. "I have to go see him." He turned to Zira, and gave her a mock bow, "Would you excuse me, Princess." She smiled.

"Of course Sir knight." Falkin ran up the steps of the palace.

"He's in the page's commons room," Jasson called after him. Then he turned and looked down on Zira. "Wait a minute and I'll come down." 

"Don't bother," Zira said with a smile, and grabbed onto a branch of a near by tree. Swinging, and shimmying up she found herself on a level with the balcony, with one more graceful move she was standing next to Jasson. Jasson shook his head.

"I'll never understand how you are able to do that," he said with a smile.

"Practice," she replied, "It is a useful skill do you want to learn?" Jasson laughed, he always felt natural around Zira. She seemed to be the only one not expecting him to be great.

"I'm afraid I lack the talent," he replied with fake sorrow. Zira laughed, he looked at her happy and relaxed features. She had changed so much in these six years. She was still proud, and even sometimes cold, but still she was more of a person, less of the goddess that she appeared to be when they met. He turned to her his hazel eyes meeting her amber ones. "Zira," he said. She looked at him puzzled, then her eyes widened and she turned away.

"Have you seen the new horses that have come for the pages? I'm thinking of buying one of them. There's one fine mare, she's a Morgan, and a blood bay." 

"A beauty?" Jasson asked her, with a wry smile. He couldn't ask her now. She leaned on the balcony and smiled.

"Gorgeous. Daine's talked to her for me. She says she, the mare that is, doesn't have any objections to my buying her. I think I'll name her Roos. It is Antithean for river." Jasson nodded. 

"I'll have to take a look at her," he said. "Have you decided what you are going to wear to the ball?" he asked quietly, trying to approach the subject gently. A smile lit up Zira's face.

"I didn't tell you!" she said excitedly. "Falkin asked me to the ball." Jasson forced a smile. He knew that she liked Falkin, she had never said so much in words, but he could tell.

"You must be very happy," he said with what he thought might pass for a happy voice. She leaned her head back.

"Happy doesn't begin to describe it. Though," she said a little less happily, "I think he only asked me because no one else has." She smiled wryly.

"Well," Jasson said confidence dropping by the instant, "I'm sure you will win him over at the ball." Zira laughed.

"Jasson," she said, "What would I do without you?" He smiled impishly.

"I'm sure you would have managed to get by."

"Whom are you going with?" she asked.

"Oh," he said vaguely, "Mother wants me to take Lianne."

"Ah," Zira said, and looked at him puzzled. She then knew.

Old Magic

Ok here is a short history and explanation of Old Magic. Old Magic was given to the first kings and queens of Antitheos by Eimar to help them rule. The in order to focus their power created the Dominion Jewel, which in Antitheos cannot be named. This tradition started when it was created because it was thought that every time its name was mentioned its power would diminish. They created it using their blood and the soil of Antitheos, thus linking it both to the king or queen of Antitheos and to Antitheos itself. But they didn't think that it would be fair to make the Dominion Jewel only help Antitheos so they also placed in it the ability to be used by people who don't have Old Magic.

Now at this time the only people in the world with magic were these five rulers, and they were continuously trying to help there people and make their lives better. But it left them with less time to rule. They decided that one of them was the best ruler, and that he should keep his magic but the other four decided to divide their magic among the people. So they emptied themselves of their magic and divided it into smaller portions, coloring them different colors so that they could keep track of the different magic. They then traveled all over the world giving away the magic to the people they felt were worthy. Because it was given freely it came to be known as the gift. They returned to Antitheos after they were done and became advisors to the Antithean King. So Old Magic was passed down through the generations of the Antithean rulers. There are only two people in the world that have it at the same time, the ruler and the heir. The heir is chosen by Eimar, by the sign of the possession of Old Magic and can be anyone from the King's son to a peasant.

One of the side effects of having Old Magic is that the possessor is never physically strong. They are made of the Magic so they are extremely powerful, and extremely weak. They have weak muscles and bones and they can't really change that. Old Magic doesn't drain, it is always full, but the body of the person with it can drain, and that is why Zira fainted when she was trying to retrieve the Dominion Jewel. Another thing about Old Magic is that the bearer is part animal, Zira obviously is part cat. The reason that Daine didn't notice anything weird about her is because Zira is a cat, not that she made herself a cat (her father is an eagle). This means that she has the characteristics of a cat, namely, she is proud, beautiful, graceful, fast reflexes, climbs well, runs fast, can land without hurting herself if dropped from a height. The amber eyes and tears are another aspect of her magic. Old Magic is so powerful that no bearer can hold all of it. The tears she cries are pure magic and can be used for healing or other things. 

Well I believe that that is basically it. I hope this was helpful.


	16. Preparations

A/N For those who like long chapters this is long. For those who like short chapters just pretend that it is many short ones. Dark Lady, I'm glad you like Jasson (and this story). The ball will be soon. PenMage, I will try to update both more regularly, and don't feel selfish because it makes me feel good when you want me to update. Yes I have thought out basically the whole plot and I have given Antitheos a whole history. I had to because Tortall has this whole rich history and I have to make Antitheos just as real. I'm glad you like it. ZuriZip you have a prize at the bottom for being my 100th reviewer. Dictionary gal thank you for your loquacious review. Hannah here is the next chapter. Golden Goddess, what do you expect from Windows now macs I won't get into my computer beliefs, I'm glad you liked my history of Old Magic. LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK. I was so happy to see for the Love of a Dream updated, and now the very selfish side of me is very happy to see you reviewing. **happy dance** I love your reviews. I'm glad you're liking it, I love your story. You're back you're back! Daemon thanks for the review. Imaginatrix thanks for the review, I don't think I could live with out spellcheck (well at least no one would ever understand me). Thank you to everyone (wow over 100 that is quite the achievement). Thanks again, please read and review, and above all ENJOY!

Chapter XVI: Preparations

Zira was quiet that evening, and stayed awake late into the night staring at the strange shadows projecting themselves onto the ceiling.

"Why does Jasson like me?" she asked herself over and over. "I can't like him like he wants me to. I just can't, we're friends. I don't want to change our friendship. Falkin on the other hand," she smiled. Falkin with his radical ideas, and gentle voice. His strong arms, and intelligent conversation. "Falkin said that I was the most intelligent person he had ever met." She shivered agreeably. "But what about Jasson. I love him, as a friend, I couldn't hurt him." Her thoughts whirled around in her brain. She watched the stars change through the night until she drifted into sleep. 

She awoke to Shae throwing the windows open as she did every morning. Zira looked over at her friend with her thigh length ebony hair, and deep bronze skin, which glowed in the sun. She was indeed a beauty. Zira stood and walked over to her, long lashes blinking over sleepy amber eyes. Zira's golden toned hand touched Shae's slightly darker one. They turned and grinned to each other. 

"Is it true that the Queen said that we could dress in her rooms?" Shae asked covering her yawning mouth.

"Yes, what time should we go over there?" Zira asked. 

"Let's go there right after lunch," Shae said as she gazed out over the rooftops of Corus. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Zira," a tired and irritable Neal called from the other side. "Do you want to help me this morning with mixing some remedies?" Zira tossed on her kimono, and made sure that the hair net was in place.

"Yes, Neal," she called. "Just give me time to get dressed."

"Meet me in the infirmary," was the reply. Zira laughed. Neal was not very patient in the mornings. Shae yawned again.

"I think that I will go for a walk today," she said with a smile.

"And accidentally run into Tobit," Zira replied laughing, as she changed into a pair of beeches and a loose tunic.

"Of course," Shae said matter of factly. "There would be no point in the walk if I didn't meet up with him."

"Well I'm off," Zira said as she folded her nightdress. "I'll meet you at lunch and we can go to Thayet together."

"Have fun," Shae said with a wry smile.

"Oh I will," Zira replied sarcastically. 

The infirmary was clean and smelled sweetly of bitter herbs and minerals used for the medication. Zira breathed in deeply as she entered. She loved the smell. Neal was at the end of the room.

"Come here, Zira," he said looking closely at the crushed herbs in a bowl in front of him. She smiled and strode over to him. Neal probed them with his gift. "Yes," he said. "Could you crush some more feverfew and chamomile." Zira reached up and removed a mortar and pestle from a shelf above the desk.

"Are you going to the ball with anyone," Neal asked as he opened a drawer full of the herbs. She took a handful of the dried herbs, and mixed them in the granite bowl.

"Yes, Falkin is taking me." Neal looked at his squire shrewdly. He saw the almost imperceptible smile curling the corners of her lips up.

"You must be happy," he drawled. She looked at his lanky laid-back form and grinned.

"Yes," she said. "I am." 

At lunch Shae met Zira in the dining hall. She was dressed in a light green summer sari, with a dozen thin gold bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was down except for two thin black braids crowning her head. All of the pages, squires and knights, turned their heads to catch a glimpse of the goddess like young woman.

"Shae," Zira whispered to her best friend. "You will break all their hearts with a glance." Shae grinned wickedly. 

"And glance I will," she said as she walked towards Tobit. Tobit smiled as she approached him knowing that everyone in the room was jealous of him.

"Well maybe not everyone," he thought as his eyes landed on Jasson who was staring fixedly on Zira. Shae reached him.

"What color should I wear for the ball?" he asked her smiling. They had already gone over this on their walk but he had to say something. Shae considered for a moment, playing along.

"A dark blue might be nice, or dark red."

"Right," Tobit said grinning at his partner to the ball, his love. He kissed her hand, and she blushed. "See you tonight." Zira and Shae left laughing, and giggling among themselves. When they reached the royal chambers they had composed themselves somewhat and knock lightly on the imposing door before them. A maid opened it slightly then smiled.

"Your Majesty, girls are here," she called and Thayet appeared at the door. 

"Come on in," she said. "I have banished all the males and so we can prepare all afternoon." Zira looked at her confused.

"How could we possibly take six hours to get ready?" she asked. Thayet turned to Shae.

"It is a good thing you were the one to choose the time to come here. Zira would have come at 5 to 7:00." They laughed all of them giddy about the ball. Thayet tossed her head. "Shae brought your dresses and things over this morning." Zira and Shae looked at each other and grinned.

"I think you will love them," Shae said to the queen, a little shy, not knowing what to call her. "We made them ourselves, with a bit of help from the palace tailors."

"The fabric was imported from Antitheos," Zira said, and Thayet saw a longing in the young princess' eyes.

"Let's get started," she said, a maid came up on her right. "Zira, let your hair out of the hair net." Zira carefully unpinned the net and removed it from her head. Her hair cascaded down her back, a silky river of black. Shae smiled.

"Your hair hasn't looked like that since you were ten," she said fingering the perfectly straight tresses. Zira ran her fingers through it from the roots to the end. They did not snag once. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In their old commons room all of the squires and new knights met, waited for the ball to begin. Falkin and Tobit looked at each other and nodded. They were dressed in their finery. Tobit wore a sky blue shirt, black breeches and jacket, his curly hair was somewhat under control, and his bright blue eyes matched the color of his shirt. Falkin was in a white shirt, forest green breeches and jacket. His straw blonde hair was in any direction it decided to go. They smiled in unison. 

"Well," Falkin said. "Tobit you are one lucky boy. Shae is very beautiful." Tobit looked at Falkin. Jasson looked up from the window seat; there was no beautiful jelico cat tonight to comfort him.

"So is Zira, I guess," Tobit remarked with a laugh. "I is hard to tell. She is so much one of us now." Falkin laughed.

"Well as long as I'm with Zira I won't get bored. She is far smarter than anyone here." Liam stared at them.

"Falkin, you're going with a boy, practically," he said with a sneer. Jasson ground his teeth, but as ever he could do nothing. He couldn't stand up to his brother. Instead it was Falkin who leapt to Zira's defense.

"Liam, why don't you keep your mouth shut," he said. "Zira's a girl, and far braver than you so called man. Mithros you are a coward, do you want me to tell everyone about your exploits as a knight? I have heard a lot of tales." Liam stood up and glared at his accuser, a person willing to stand up for Zira. Zira was just a little girl/boy to him. He had never really assigned her a gender, she just was the reason that his power slipped, the reason why Jasson was different, and Tobit changed. Tobit stepped in as ever the peacemaker between the two enemies, his best friends.

"Liam, stop it. Falkin try to control your temper." Tobit would never understand why he was the one in the middle of the warring parties. He knew that Liam was not the best or the most noble, but he also knew that he needed him. Needed him in a way that he may never know. Falkin walked over to the mantel and leaned on it.

"At least I'm not taking a prostitute," he muttered under his breath so that neither Tobit nor Liam could hear. Jasson did though and he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zira, Shae and Thayet were dressed. Shae walked over to a small bag from it she removed some powders and oils. She deftly mixed a deep red concentrate with some of the oil and gently applied it onto her full lips with a brush. Thayet looked at the Antithean cosmetics and smiled.

"Shae," Zira said as she searched through the bag. "Where is the kohl?"

"What is kohl?" Thayet asked curiously, she had already applied her face paint earlier. Shae handed Zira a fine black powder, which Zira mixed with a few drops of the oil.

"It is eye make up," Shae explained, as she brush some onto her own lashes, then with a glance at Zira, "and the only cosmetic that Zira will wear."

"I just don't like paint all over my face is that a crime," she asked walking over to a box in the corner of the spacious dressing room, a box that had been sent all the way from Antitheos for that night, the box that contained Zira's mother's jewelry. She lifted from the box a collar necklace of solid silver with an amber crescent engraved on the front, five bangles, one for each of the first rulers of Antitheos. There also was a circlet of dangling moons; they alternated between the Antithean colors, amber and silver. The last thing that she removed was a nose button. She smiled sadly, remembering when it was first given to her, and laid her finger on the side of her nose, where it was pierced. It was a tiny amber starburst. She thrust it into the side of her nose.

"I didn't know your nose was pierced," Thayet said with a smile. "I just thought that it was a scar like the ones on your hands." Zira grinned.

"No the heir to the throne always has their nose pierced, the scars come from knife fighting," she glance sideways at Shae, "They are mostly Shae's fault."

"You're the one always trying fancy new moves." Thayet looked at the two friends. 

"I wonder if you could take on the Lioness at knife fighting? She and her husband are back in Corus for a month." Zira stiffened and what seemed like a mask came over her face. Thayet looked at her, and saw the anger, pride and severity that Zira was famous for. She didn't understand, this was a different girl from the one she knew. 

I have a rose for the first 100 reviewers (trust me there are 100).

@---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- @---- 

and for Zurizip who was number 100 ----------@


	17. The Girl with Turquoise Eyes

A/N Ok sorry this has taken me so long to update but I had massive writer's block. Well I hope you like this. Mnitr here's a @------ for your review. I hope you keep reading. Golden Goddess I think actually about 15 of those roses are your's. Ivy Dragon, Antitheos is like our India hence the sari; the kimono was a kimono style bathrobe, if you know what I mean. It was just showing that Zira is diversifying her culture as well. Don't worry I'm not offended though. Thanks for the review. Zurizip, thanks for the review. Blue Eyes, I'm sorry if it was a cliffhanger (I didn't realize it), but also how else will I keep you all interested. Alyse thank you for your wonderful review. Blue Lilly I'm glad you like it. Pen Mage, yes Shae was wearing a sari, Antitheos is the India of this world, so it looks the same (I love the way saris look). Daemon yes Zira and Alanna will meet again. Ammarice, Zira doesn't like Alanna because Alanna killed her mother. Alanna doesn't realize this and so she is a little confused why Zira is so mean to her. As to the pierced nose, nose piercings are quite long lasting, if she put a ring in maybe once a month to keep it open it would have stayed. Kitty Kat, thanks for the review. Aer, oh ya that's me (hehe). Zandra I'm glad you like it. Lady Redbird, sorry this took awhile (not quite ASAP) but it is up. Again I'm sorry it took so long. But read, review and enjoy! (Please)

Chapter XVII: The Girl with Turquoise Eyes

Tobit and Falkin wended their way down the hallways towards the royal quarters. Tobit was nervous, Falkin smiled at him. The large door loomed in front of them. Falkin looked at Tobit, and Tobit at Falkin. Then he lifted his hand a knocked. The door opened a sliver and Shae looked out. She grinned and opened it all the way. Tobit and Falkin stared. She was dressed in a combination of both Antithean and Tortallian styles. The skirt of her dress flared out at the bottom covering her feet sweeping over the floor. She wore a separate top, which was burgundy silk, it was extremely thin, but wrapped around her so many times that it gave the impression of ethereal layers of red light, darkening until you reached an endless maroon. She shifted uncomfortably under the stare of the two knights.

"Zira is going to go down the stair case," Shae said. "She told me not to wait but to take both of you to the ball room." Falkin's face fell; Shae smiled at him. "Don't worry she will go, you won't have to dance alone." Tobit offered her his arm, she accepted, and the three of them walked down the hall together. Zira head peered round the door and smiled at their receding forms.

Falkin looked over at Tobit and Shae, "Mithros, she is beautiful," he thought. "Both of them are on cloud nine." They came to the doors to the ballroom, which were thrown open to admit all of the guests into the huge room festooned in blue and silver. The room went quiet as Shae entered, all heads turned towards the young beauty, she blushed and clasped Tobit's hand, he smiled at her. Falkin dissolved into the crowd of people.

"Well this is going to be boring," he muttered as he made his way to the edges of the crowd. He leaned up against the wall next to one of the many curtained alcoves along the border. He hated balls, and now he didn't even have someone to take too. His brown eyes scanned the room; there was the Countess of Anagro near the punch table, she better watch how much she drinks. There was Cornelia of Guilder, laughing with Sir Aubrey, and shyly looking into his eyes. There was Reese with a buxom brunette on his arm, sulking because Liam was going to come down the staircase with the other royals. Tobit and Shae had retreated to a corner of the room and were whispering. The lovely tall dark haired Laurel of Hara was standing with the beautiful blonde Katherine of Galla, surrounded by suitors. Sir Richard entered with Lady Carolyn, a beautiful strawberry blonde. Falkin sighed.

"Bored?" a girl of about seventeen looked up into his eyes, an eyebrow arched questioningly. Falkin appraised her in a glance. She was beautifully exquisite, but showed no depth beneath her strangely alluring turquoise eyes. A girl fresh from the convent trying to make a good match was his diagnosis. 

"No," he said shortly and returned to scanning the crowds for either Zira or Neal, but she stayed there, gazing up at him. Long dark lashes slowly blinked over the blue green eyes. His eyes still staring off into the distance he asked, "Do you know why the Gallans and the Carthakis are in such political upheaval, and what steps do you think they could do to change there economic situation?" She opened her mouth, then closed it smiling seductively.

"Aren't you the smart one," she said, white teeth flashing. "I like you." Falkin looked down on her, puzzled. Girls from the convent did not generally flirt so openly.

"Really," he said. "Well I already have a partner for this ball." The girl tapped him with her closed fan.

"And what is she doing apart from a handsome knight like you?" Falkin finally spotted Neal across the room.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but would you excuse me," Falkin said with a sigh of relief. He walked past her and over to Neal who was talking animatedly to Laurel. The lady with the turquoise eyes slipped into one of the curtained alcoves where after making sure no one could see her she vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasson was frustrated standing in the anti-chamber before the great doors to the staircase. Here he was taking his sister to the biggest ball of the year. He looked down at his little sister who was dressed stunningly in silver silk. He straightened his dark purple doublet. His father was pacing back and forth dressed in sapphire blue, he started to run his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, then, realizing he was wearing a crown, stopped.

"Why isn't Thayet here yet?" the king finally said.

"I'm here," a voice came from the doorway. Jonathan turned to his wife, and stared. Thayet smiled.

"Whenever I see you I get a shock," Jon said as he walked towards her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Thayet blushed.

"No, I know at least two that out shine me by far." Jonathan shook his head.

"That isn't possible." Liam groaned. 

"Can we get on with this, I've got a very beautiful girl waiting for me down there." Roald patted his brother's shoulder with condescending good humor.

"Patience is a virtue." Liam grumbled turning towards the door. He stopped eyes wide. Behind Thayet was Zira. All eyes turned towards the young monarch. She stood tall, used to stares, but these were different stares from the ones she had known before and she knew it. Jasson swallowed, she was more beautiful than he had ever thought, her gown was made in two pieces and in much the same style as Shae's, but Zira's was deep blue. The thin silk wrapped around her torso had silver stars printed on it, so that with each layer there were stars heading into the infinite. Silver moons hung from the edges of the cloth, covering the sliver of stomach that showed between the top and the skirt. From the waist up, she was purely Antithean, but from the waist down she was Tortallian, in a long sweeping skirt. She was the merging of the two countries. 

Her beauty pulled at Jasson's heart, he had to have her; she had to love him. Carefully he pulled at his well of orange magic and sent it into the ball room, forming it into a perfect woman, a woman that could make Falkin leave Zira, one that he would follow. Jasson formed her, dressed her into a blue green dress, which matched her mysterious eyes. He gave her milky skin and long dark lashes, and he directed her to Falkin. But Falkin wouldn't have her. He saw through her, without the gift without any magic, he saw her for what she was, an illusion. Jasson lost his chance for just as he made his ghost of beauty disappear the doors opened and his mother and father past through them into the light of the ballroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falkin watched the King and Queen walk down the staircase, followed by Roald and his wife, Shinkokami. Then Liam descended with his sister Kalasin, Jasson and Lianne were the last of the Contés to reach the ballroom. Then the entire room went silent. What seemed to be a young moon goddess was coming down the staircase. Whispers rushed through the crowds.

"That can't be the Antithean Princess." "Who can it be?" "That isn't Zira!" "Who is it?" Falkin met this vision's eyes and knew that it was Zira. Finally all of his feelings made sense. Zira was no longer the ten-year-old he used to discuss politics and history with. She was grown up, beautiful. No, beyond beautiful, something ethereal. He was in love with her, a feeling he thought he couldn't have for her. She was too young yesterday, a good friend who was upset because she had no one to go with. She was now at this moment perfect in his eyes, as perfect as he was in hers.

Zira walked through the ballroom, up to the King and Queen of Tortall, and taking a breath she spread her arms out wide and with one foot in front of the other bowed her head, her chin touching the base of her throat.

"Your Majesties," she said in a clear voice. The two words echoed in the huge silent space. With those words the spell was broken and the music started up. Zira turned and found herself facing Falkin his brown eyes looking into her amber ones. He lifted one finger and touched her nose button.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

A/N I did a sketch of what Zira's dress looks like. If anyone wants to know what I was trying to describe I could scan it and send it to them, just give me your email.


	18. Jealousy

A/N Now I know that everyone of you will want to kill me after reading this little chappie but think of it this way at least I updated. I'm sorry it is not only a horrible cliffhanger (hehe) but also very short. I will try to update during the weekend. I also want to apologize because I hope that this isn't too fluffy, I have desperately tried not to make it fluff but it may be a little bit. I have realized that I am really bad at writing romance (maybe that is why all my love poems suck). I can write crushes and I can write jealousy, because I am very familiar with both of them, but I am not familiar with romance. I know it is sad but even though I am 16 I have never had a boyfriend or have gone out on a date (I do go to a boarding school though and they control our lives). I'm very happy so many people asked for a sketch, I hope you all liked it, and that you all got one. Ok on with the thanking of people. Purple Blue thanks for the review. Ammarice, I hope you never thought Falkin was shallow, he was just confused, thanks for the review, and keep up the writing. Shang Unicorn and Blue Eyes thanks for the reviews. Golden Goddess, I'm sorry you will find this little chappie a bit short, I don't write really long chapters, I like to end in the middle of things and pick up in the next chap and so often they are short (this one is shorter than usual though), sorry. Zurizip, yes Jasson is very jealous. M'cha I think that Feudalage is a word, the spell check says it isn't but I like it anyway, maybe tribute is a better word for what I meant but it doesn't sound as good. The Old Magic explanation was kind of an add on but I think that I probably should incorporate it more fully into the story I just didn't know how. In order to answer your questions you will just have to keep reading, won't you? Thanks for reviewing. Daemon, Blondechic and Alyse Thanks for the reviews. Lexie I'm glad you think it is good, that makes me very happy. Lady Redbird I hope it doesn't get too mushy, and I'm glad you like it enough to reread it. Emerald I'm the only one who knows the answer to that (well actually that's not quite true all of my friends know too) you'll just have to keep reading. 

Whew my A/Ns are getting as long as my story. J 

Chapter XVIII: Jealousy

Dancing there, Zira felt light and airy. She was acutely aware of Falkin's hand on the small of her back, and where their palms touched. She looked up at him; he smiled down at her. Brown eyes met amber ones. For the first time in her life she looked away first, but moved in closer to Falkin. His hand gripped her waist tighter and they continued dancing. The music stopped but they were reluctant to let go. Zira took Falkin by the hand out into the garden. Their relationship before this had been based on talking, conversation, but now neither of them had any words. Standing there they just looked at each other. 

Jasson saw them go. He left the ballroom, out onto the balcony. He was a shadow up there nothing more. He had to know; did Zira love Falkin. He saw them, standing there surrounded by the summer roses, looking at each other, nothing more. Falkin was the first to move, he leaned down gently, and his lips met hers. They were separate except for their mouths, and yet they were one, standing there in the velvet night. Jasson left the balcony, into the dull brightness of the ballroom. She loved Falkin; he had lost her. Bright dresses swept past him in a blur of color. Couples flirted. He walked to the darkest corner of the room and slumped against the wall. He hated his life. 

Zira leaned against Falkin, her head against his chest. She smiled slowly, and looked up at him. Her eyes asked the question that her lips never had the courage to voice before. Falkin leaned down again and gently kissed her, she smiled. It was as she had always wanted it to be. Finally after standing there silently, she drew back and they reentered the ballroom.

Jasson saw them come back in, he watched them, he felt like crying, screaming, kicking, biting, something, anything, but his limbs felt like lead he couldn't move only his eyes could. They followed them, misty and wet. But Jasson wasn't the only on. There was another person in the room whose eyes followed Zira; someone who did not know why he could not tear his mind away from her. He only knew he needed to keep her in his sight, forever.

Falkin looked at Zira, in his arms and instinctively brought her closer. Her black hair fell over his hand and he took a strand between his fingertips, rolling it back and forth. He never knew how much she meant to him before this, that even without words they belonged together, even without conversation they could understand each other. The steps flowed together, all he knew were amber eyes on his. She stiffened, looked over his shoulder, and almost stopped dead. Falkin looked over his shoulder and saw flaming red hair, and a violet gown. 

To Zira the world was a blur looking up at Falkin, his eyes held her. They turned and twirled through the crowds. She was grinning wildly, giddy and excited. Then she saw her. She was dancing with a tall man with sharp hazel eyes and greying brown hair. The Lioness was in the same room as Zira. She glared at the laughing violet-eyed lady. She stiffed and felt Falkin's hand tighten. He looked over his shoulder. Zira stopped dancing.

"Falkin, would you get me a drink please," she said. "I will wait by the wall." Falkin looked at her concern flooding his eyes. She smiled weakly then looked down at the floor. He took her gently by the waist, and guided her to the wall. She reached up and touched his cheek softly. He turned slowly and walked across the ballroom to the refreshments.

Zira stood there coldly observing the Lady Knight, noting every wrinkle and grey hair. "You are not so young as you were before," she thought mercilessly, her cruelty surprised even herself. "I should take It now. Jonathan said that It shouldn't leave her side. So she must have brought it back with her." She felt out for It. It was there, within her grasp, glowing, wanting to return to her side. Her palms itched for It, she had never held it but she knew that when she did she would be whole. Antitheos would be whole. She sensed every inch of Its surface, feeling the tiny rough spot where the chip had been removed. She looked at her ring, it long to be back beside its source. She longed for It, to use it, to end the drought, the famine, the death. She let it go though. It wouldn't do to steal it now. So many people, so many mages.

Falkin fought his way to the table that held the drinks. There were many people talking and flirting, he reached out and grasped a cut glass cup and filled it with sweet pomegranate juice. He moved slowly, trying not to spill the drink.

Zira was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel a light hand draw her dagger from her hair. A strong muscular arm reached around her waist. She started and reached for her knife, it wasn't there, and she was drawn into the embrace.


	19. Free

A/N Ok you can all call off the hit men, I decided to put you out of your misery (what will really make you want to kill me is the fact that I finished writing this yesterday but decided to wait to upload (I know I'm evil)). I'm sorry about leaving you guys on the cliff, but what's the fun in being an author if you can't do that once in a while (hehe). Blue Eyes, you don't have to write more I have updated. Daemon I hope you won't kill me, anyway that wouldn't get the chappie uploaded any quicker. Shadowflame don't worry there will be another Alanna/Zira encounter. Zurizip I don't get what you don't get but I hope you have gotten it (whatever it was (hehe)) Marie, you will find out in this chap. M'cha we shall just have to see if you are right about that. Penmage Hehe. It was fun writing a cliffhanger. Boarding school is REALLY boring. We spend our time trying to get out of doing homework (die homework die), watching DVDs and surfing the Net. CrazNM I'll send you the dress pic soon. I'm glad you found my story. Golden Goddess, this is longer (maybe not by your standards but oh well) sorry. Ivy Dragon, I'm glad you thought I did the romance well, I was quite worried about it. Lady Redbird, the chap exists now, and you will find out who the strong muscular arm is attached to. Airelothwen, I am really flattered by your review (once I deciphered the abbreviations (hehe). Thank you so much. Dark Lady, Hehe I love cliffhangers (When I'm the one writing not reading).

If anyone wants to read something else I wrote, The Way to the Gilded Mountain is decidedly lacking in reviews, just a little ad, but you don't have to. Also my roommie Kalle is twisting my arm telling you to read The Seat of the Magpie, actually it is really good. This is just for those who have the time.

Chapter XIX: Free

Zira struggled against the strong arms encircling her. She looked up at the face of her captor and gasped. Liam's intense sapphire eyes looked down into hers. She opened her mouth to scream, but his mouth came over hers stopping the scream in her throat, she looked wildly around her. Liam pulled her with him into the curtained alcove. Swiftly he kissed her again and again, holding small wrists tightly in one of his crushing hands. Zira was powerless against him.

Falkin looked around him, trying to see Zira. She wasn't where he thought she should be. Desperately his eyes scanned the crowds. She wasn't there.

Liam stopped kissing her only to start undoing her bodice. She struggled violently and filled her lungs to scream, but his lips came back over her mouth, and she choked back down the air.

Jasson had been watching Zira, from his corner. He saw someone approach her but paid no notice, his eyes were on her face, memorizing every feature every expression. Suddenly fear filled her eyes. Huge, dark and menacing the form leaned over her pulling her with him. Jasson did not wait a moment. He ran, brushing past the oblivious couples, rushing to the alcove.

Falkin saw Jasson run. He dropped the glass. The thick sweet juice fell, staining his doublet, but he didn't notice. He ran, dancing couples barred his way. He cursed making his way around them. Jasson disappeared behind the curtain.

Jasson's, powerful hands came down on Zira's attacker. He struck him again and again; until battered the man fainted, lying unconscious on the floor. Jasson stared at the face looking up at him.

"Liam," he whispered. Zira struggled to her feet and wrapped her arms round Jasson's neck, hot tears fell on his shoulder. One layer of her silk top swayed back and forth undone. Jasson stood there, in almost as much shock as Zira. His brother, he had never stood up to Liam in his life before, and yet there he was lying on the floor, bruised by Jasson's hands.

Falkin burst through the curtains, his eyes worried. Zira looked up at him and smiled wanly. He saw a tear trickle down her cheek, it sparkled, a minute and then she brushed it away.

"I'm a fool," Zira thought. "I shouldn't cry, my tears will give me away." She looked down at Liam, he groaned. In a second Falkin was on him. He grabbed him by the collar, cursing.

"I don't care if you are the prince, you will be brought before the courts for this, and I just hope that I can be the one to challenge you." Liam eyes focused on his brother, who was backing away, covering his hands, which were red from the beating he had given him. He looked into Jasson's hazel eyes and saw fear. 

"You idiot Jasson," Liam whispered fiercely at his brother. He tried to get up, but Falkin's strong arms pinned him down. 

"You little pig," Falkin spat at the prince, "You think you are the only one that matters in this world, well wake up buddy, you are _nobody_. I promise you, as well, that when I am done with you the whole world will know what a rat you are." Zira shook her head trying to clear it.

"The whole world," she thought. "That includes Antitheos." Vaguely she tried to muddle through her thoughts. "The whole world." Her eyes opened wide, she was shocked out of her stupor; she couldn't let Falkin do this.

"No," she said quickly. Falkin turned towards her. Her voice gained strength. "No, I cannot let that happen." Liam, Jasson, and Falkin stared at her, unbelieving, strangely still. She bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to explain. "If it gets out that I, the Antithean princess, was attacked by the Tortallian prince, the Antitheans will feel they have no choice but to declare war. I cannot do that." Three sets of uncomprehending eyes met hers. She sighed and continued, "Antitheos feels responsible for my honor, it is the honor of them as well because I am the heir. They feel like they must defend my honor, and anyone who has disrespected me disrespects Antitheos. They would go to war, and inevitably lose because there is a famine and we have just endured another war caused by Tortall. Do you know how many people I would send to their deaths if I only thought of revenge? I am a princess, and so I must understand that my life is different. No hate I have can be greater than my love of my people. They must always come first, I must go last." Jasson stared at Zira. He felt very small, very selfish. This was what a ruler should be; this was why his father was arranging marriages for his children. No love should come at the expense of the people.

Falkin looked at her, this was why he loved her, he realized. Not because of her beauty, or her intelligence, it was for this quality about her that would not let her country suffer. He had always been so ready to condemn rulers who put their own feelings first. Countries that attacked because of a slighting of their king's honor, and yet here he saw and understood why they might do that. He who had always prided himself on being a man of the people a moment ago would have been quite willing to start a war.

Liam looked away. He could not meet those cold icy eyes looking down at him. He had never been noble, and he was well aware of that fact. This girl before him, though, was ten times the ruler he would ever be. She didn't seem quite human, standing there before him, more like a Sphinx huge, amber eyed, and condemning.

"So I am free to go," he said, head still bowed. Zira kneeled before him and lifted his face; his frightened blue eyes met her cold and unforgiving ones. She removed her slender dagger from his hands.

"I wouldn't say free," she said. "I will be watching you, you have my mark and you can never remove that. If you ever do this again to any other woman I will be a witness against you. I will bring this entire thing to light and you will not be able to escape it. Your country will not be able to escape it. No, I wouldn't say free." She turned and walked out of the alcove into the brightly-lit ballroom, rubbing away the lines of kohl, which had run down her cheeks with her tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobit raged. He paced back and forth. His best friend had attacked Zira, the girl who was like a sister to him. He hated him, cursing him with every word under the sun. How could he have done this to her, to him. Falkin had told him that evening after the ball. He hadn't been able to believe it, but one look at Jasson, confirmed it. Liam had not been present, which may have been a good thing because if he had Tobit certainly would have torn him limb from limb.

"Liam," Tobit shouted to the air. "By Mithos you are a coward! You idiot. Why? You are my friend. Why would you do this? Dammit why? Why?" There was a nock at the door Tobit threw it open, it revealed the tall dark form of Liam, the Prince of Tortall, second in line to the throne, completely in pieces. Tobit did not wait a second, he threw himself onto his friend, fists bared, punching him like a child who is mad at the unfairness of the world. Liam, collapsed, shouting protests, but Tobit's blows still rained down on the prince. Finally, weary, Tobit fell backwards onto the carpet.

"Why did you do it? Why?" he asked Liam.

"I don't know," came Liam's reply almost in sobs. "She was just so beautiful. I'm used to getting what I want."

"You idiot, she isn't an object you can buy, she's Zira," Tobit said bitterly. "I thought you thought she was practically a boy any way."

"I don't know," Liam said desperately, "I don't know. All I know is that I love her. I really do. She was so beautiful tonight, it was like a spell had been cast, either on me or on her, but something was different." Tobit looked at him; disgust filled his blue eyes, which were already so full of mocking and anger.

"You can't do that to a person," he said, quietly, words heavy with subtlety. "What happened to you Liam? You used to be different from what you are now. What happened?" Tobit stood and looked down at the pathetic form of his old friend. He was prepared to leave. Let him lie there bruised, but something stopped him. He turned back. He knew that he was Liam's only lifeline, so he stopped and sat down next to him. With him, but terribly alone. He was cut between Falkin, Liam, and Zira, oh Zira who was like the sister he had lost. She had become the sister he had lost. What had happened, everything twisted and turned around him in a confused chaos.


	20. Knives and Claws

A/N The inscription on the knife is in Greek, I wanted to use the actual Greek letters (they look cooler) but they wouldn't upload so I had to transliterate it into letters it would understand (grr) (you will know what I'm talking about once you read). Magix Pawn, thank you. That makes me very happy. Kathryn, here is the next chappie. Ivy Dragon, the reason that she doesn't think of It every minute of her life is because she has been there for six years, that is a long time for her to be thinking of only one thing. She is living her life there, and though It is in the back of her mind at all times she doesn't let this thought shine through. It would be kind of obsessive if she thought of it every waking minute (like I do with Star Wars, only three days left until I can see it Yeah (ahem, attempts to look dignified)). Dark Lady, you'll just have to wait and see who she ends up with. If I wanted to I could make it a Reese/Zira (hehe the power). Hyrarky, here's the story with the training masters (well the actual deal is that I forgot but I don't like to admit it so I have a cover story). Padraig HaMinch died in the Antithean Wars so Lord Wyldon was called in to train a couple of years and a new training master (I mentioned he had an apprentice, Timothy of Filds). Well Timothy is the new training master now, but for the in between period Wyldon returned. M'cha, I'm glad you like all my characters, even the "bad guys" I don't want any of my characters to be only hateful or only loveable, no one in this world is purely evil or purely good so I try to make everyone a mixture of both. That is why I make Jasson be jealous, Falkin be prejudiced, Reese be kind of pathetic, Liam, when with Tobit, a little sympathetic. I'm glad you want all of them to be happy. I do too. Golden Goddess, This one is REALLY long by my standards, I hope it is by yours too. Blue Eyes and Lady Redbird, your reviews made me smile. Ani, I'm glad you like it, and I'm so happy you think the characters are realistic! That is great. Thank you to everyone. I hope you all read and review, and of course most of all ENJOY!

Chapter XX: Knives and Claws

Zira wiped her forehead, and grinned at Shae across from her. It was a blazing hot summer day, a week after the ball. Zira and Shae had taken their knife practice to the usually deserted outside practice courts, but as it was extremely hot they had shed their shirts and were fighting in their breast bands. This created a steady trickle of people taking the long way round to the stables or the archery courts. They had dived for their shirts with the first few passers by, but in the end the heat won over their modesty and they decided that comfort was well worth the gawkers and the imminent scandal they would create.

"Totall's fashions are too hot anyway," Shae said after yet another squire passed them. "I miss Antithean clothes." They both smiled thinking of the light airy fabrics and slightly more revealing styles. They circled each other looking for an opening in the other's defenses. Shae arm moved to strike, but in one swift movement Zira's knife blocked hers, and swung into her own attack. Shae smiled as she easily blocked it; nimbly she switched to her left hand swooping the knife in an arch. Zira blocked it, then feinting to the right, made a move for the ribbon tied around Shae's neck. Shae's knife moved dangerously close to her own neck, but Zira's strike glanced harmlessly to the side.

"You'll have to do better than that," Shae said breathlessly. Zira grinned, and feinted for Shae's head, then quickly she switched hands, and her knife sliced through the ribbon. Shae shook her head. "You're too fast." The sound of clapping reached their ears. They turned quickly and saw, leaning on the fence, Lady Alanna. Both Shae's and Zira's eyes hardened, and they suddenly wanted to be covered by their shirts. They didn't like standing there exposed for their enemy to see. They pulled their shirts on, and nodded civilly towards Alanna.

"I don't believe I have ever seen better skill with a knife," Alanna said walking towards them. 

"Thank you," Zira said stiffly. Alanna reached out for her knife.

"May I?" she asked with an easy smile. Zira's grip tightened on the hilt, unwilling to give anything to the woman who had killed her mother. Slowly she loosened her grip finger by finger and handed the slender knife over to Alanna's patient hand. Alanna's eyes opened wide when she felt the slight weight of the knife, and the razor sharp edge. "I don't believe even the Raven Armory has anything this fine," she said wonderingly.

"No Tortallian blacksmith could make its equal," Zira said coldly. "Only the metalsmiths of the Aietos Mountains can produce weaponry that fine." Alanna tested it, striking out quickly.

"It is remarkably light and strong," she said looking at the blade. "Where are the Aietos Mountains," she asked.

"They are on the northern border of Antitheos, where it meets the roof of the world. They mine the metal there, some of the best iron in the world is found there." Alanna looked at the knife.

"Really," she said. She turned it to look at the hilt. "What does this mean?" she asked pointing to a spidery gold inscription winding round the amber hilt. It read 

__

eimi diké, xifos kreiontos Antitheou.

Zira grabbed the knife; its sharp blade left a long red line across her palm.

"It means that the dagger is mine," she said defiantly. Alanna shook her head. Zira, taking the opportunity while Alanna wasn't looking, swiftly slipped her vial of tears out of her pocket and put a few drops on her cut. It closed leaving another white scar to add to her collection. Alanna turned reached out her hand.

"I'm a healer let me see the cut," she said gently. Zira looked a Shae.

"What cut?" she asked.

"The one you just got when you grabbed that knife," Alanna said calmly. She picked up Zira's hand and stared, the palm was crisscrossed with scars but no recent wound was there. She let the hand fall, puzzled. Shae and Zira looked at her coolly. "So," she said stretching. "Do you want to test your skills against an old woman?" Zira stared at Alanna.

"You want to knife fight me?" she said. "You aren't afraid that I will kill you or something?" Alanna shook her head.

"Why ever would I be afraid of that?" she asked.

"Well I'm afraid you might kill me," Zira said her voice quiet but mocking.

"Do you think I would want to start a war?" Alanna replied with a laugh.

"I don't know. Watching you from the towers, you seemed to enjoy killing innocent Antitheans. Why wou " Alanna's hand lashed out striking Zira's cheek.

"Don't ever say that I enjoy killing," she said her voice quivering with rage. "I hate war. You have never been down there, fighting for your life, knowing that it is either you or the other person. Get some experience before you judge me." Zira stood very still, her cheek was burning from the slap, it contrasted with her deep tan. Her voice was a hiss when she replied.

"You have never had to stand and watch as both your mother and your brother are killed before your very eyes, by the same person. A person who you must now stand and be civil to. A person who is so high in favor that even if you wanted to you couldn't harm her. A person that whenever something goes wrong for everyone huddles round, pitying and cajoling. A person who you hate with all your soul but can do nothing to so you must stand there and let the hatred consume you until you have no room even for the love of your people." Alanna turned, leaving, but Zira's voice rang out clear. "Lioness, I challenge you to a battle of knives and wits, may Eimar grace this fight." Alanna turned back violet eyes burning. Zira turned to Shae, who handed Alanna her knife. Alanna entered the circle, knife gripped in her white knuckled hand.

Zira's cold amber eyes were like ice. They circled each other, not as humans but with a more bestial quality. A lioness and a tigress eyed the other warily. Alanna was the first to strike, but it was the clumsy move of one used to a longer weapon. Zira blocked it and struck swiftly out, Alanna barely parried in time. Her strike was easier this time, she was getting more of a feel for the weapon. Zira smiled to herself, she wasn't even as good as Shae. Her block moved smoothly into a feint, which Alanna stopped before it got into its second phase. Zira's easy movements flowed, less with strength than with practice and grace. Alanna's style had more strength and power, each movement of the knife was separate, but always with purpose. Zira's light shirt stuck to her sweaty skin, how she wished she didn't have it on, but she knew she wouldn't be able to face Alanna exposed. Alanna's hair was slicked back and sweaty, and her tunic clung to her skin, it was hot. The passers by began to stay and watch, amazed by what they were seeing. Zira became more and more her cat self. Her knife grew into an extension of herself, it was her claws, sharp and fast. She slashed out with it, bringing it back in just as fast. Sweat was pouring down her face, but she was intent on her adversary. She was getting tired, her tactic was always to end these fights early, but even Shae never lasted this long. She looked at Alanna's set grim lips and knew that she was still fresh. Zira desperately blocked strike after strike. She suddenly saw an opening, her knife snaked in, the tip was touching the ribbon. Alanna leapt backwards, sidestepping the blade. Alanna's knife never faltered, it sprang forward and its razor sharp point grazed the white ribbon round Zira's neck. Zira felt a loosening, and the sensation of the severed ribbon falling to the earth. She felt naked, more naked than she had felt while fighting Shae in their breast bands. It was a complete exposure, as if someone had removed her skin for everyone to look inside her soul. Her hand reached up covering her bare throat. The onlookers stared. Alanna glared at her.

"Never," she said, "tell me I enjoy killing." She threw Shae's knife into the ground, and strode out of the circle, leaving Zira standing there. One by one the spectators left.

Zira stood tall, hand clenched onto her knife. Shae looked at her, knowing not to speak, not to move. Finally Zira turned and walked up to the palace. Shae remained on the courts, watching her best friend walking slowly up the slope. She bent down to retrieve her knife, but then looked at it. It was stuck into the ground at an angle. She could still see the sweaty handprint of Alanna's palm. She stood leaving it there; she didn't want it anymore. She had another.

Zira reached her room. It was there that she exploded. Cursing wildly in Antithean, she picked up a book and threw it against the wall.

"Why!" she shouted. "Why couldn't I defend your honor Mama, Abi. Why! Eimar why couldn't I why!" She screamed, tearing her hair down from battle style, not noticing when she pulled hairs out by their roots. Tears flowed down her face. "Abi, you would have died for me! And yet I can't even uphold your reputation! Mama, you were everything to me, you would have lived for me! And I couldn't even defend you!" She collapsed to the floor sobbing. A small voice in her head began whispering, "I can do it now. I can take It before anyone knows what happened. If I take It from Alanna it would be she that is disrespected." Zira smiled. She stood. "If I take It now she would be humiliated. She would know how it feels." She reached out, and felt It, throbbing, wanting to become one with her. She began pulling, It came easily. She pulled harder, and as she did her mind went black. She tumbled to the floor. 

"Zira!" the usually gentle voice of Eimar was hard. "Did you know what you were doing?" Zira felt like she was floating, she looked at the ever shifting Eimar, all the faces, though, were turned away from her. She felt alone.

"I was trying to restore It to Antitheos, you said yourself that It belongs there," she said defiantly, but it was the defiance of one who knows they are guilty.

"If you had taken It then there would never had been peace," Eimar said quietly. "Do you remember why you were taking It?" Eimar's question hung in the air between them. Zira's head bowed. "If you had taken It in the act of revenge It would not bring peace."

"But," Zira said, "I needed to prove myself to Mama and Abi. To Antitheos." Eimar's laugh filled her, she looked at the amber light.

"When have you ever needed to prove yourself to them. You were trying to prove yourself to you." Zira nodded, ashamed.

"But when should I take It?" she asked desperately.

"You will know. You will know."


	21. Eyes Opened and Closed

A/N Ok I know I know. I haven't updated in ages, but I have been very busy. I'm 17 now, that number looks so strange to me, I don't feel 17, 17 year olds are kinda old aren't they. Well you turn 17 (if you haven't already) don't expect to feel old. This is not a very long chappie, but at least I have updated it. Also be sure to look back on chap 1 because it has been revised (thank goodness). I'm revising all my chaps but not as drastically as 1. Ok on with the thanks. M'cha I don't know if Alanna and Zira will ever be good friends. I want them to be friends but watching your mother get killed I think may make it a little hard for you to understand the point of view the killer is coming from. We shall see. I feel sorry for Liam too. I don't know what will happen to him, but I do have a naïve trust that everyone has some good in them. Reese is Liam's sidekick, he has red hair and worships Liam. Ani ;-). Shadowflame thanks for the review. Blue Eyes, I don't know if really my endings are unlife-like, you see I like to break off in the middle of things, every conversation has a climax (well most do anyway) and I just like to stop there. I'll try to make my last phrases less dramatic, but also I want to keep people reading. Fntyangel, who get Zira? That's the question. I know, no one else (well actually that isn't true all of the people that I know who have read this get told the plot line and how it ends). Kathryn and Zurizip thanks for the reviews. Lady Redbird, I'm sorry my chappies are so short. You see I myself am a fan of short chappies that you can finish easily between classes, so I write mine alittle on the short side, I like them to be at least a 1000 words though this one is just above that so just makes the grade. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update too. Ammarice I wanted Zira to be vulnerable, so she had to lose. You guys had seen her beating people like Falkin and Shae but I didn't want her to be invincible with the knife. Kalika, I think Zira and Alanna may grow to understand eachothe but I don't see a bosom friendship between them ever. Kel, now Kel is hard to write, I haven't put her in yet because she probably would end up just a lump. I may try to include her, but I don't know. Pen Mage, I'm glad that I rescued Zira from Mary-Sue land by having her lose. Everyone is falling in love with her because she is a surprise. No one thought of her as a girl before and now this person they all thought they knew looks completely different. Golden Goddess I have a feeling that this won't be long enough for you, sorry. But at least I updated. Daemon, thanks for the review. I'm sorry I don't think that this counts as soon though, it's only 2 and1/2 months since you reviewed. Reviewer of Zira, you know when you mentioned the horse I was thinking "what horse?" The horse that Zira describes is a horse in the town that I live in. She is gorgeous. MY BELOVED EXROOMIE!! I will miss you next year.

Jip Thanks for all the reviews. Jasson may or may not be perfect for Zira we shall see but at the moment she is with Falkin. Sorry I haven't updated. Kalika thank you so much for saying that this is one of your favorites that means a lot. Aer oh wait that's me hehe. No writer's block is not good. I had to change the beginning of this chap, originally it had Alanna and Jonathan (or George (sigh)). I'll have to think of Titles and I'll put them in my next A/N so you guys can choose (I'm thinking of changing the title again). Barannilwen (cool name) I'm glad M'cha recommended this to you. 

Wow my A/Ns are getting LOOOONNGG. Read Review and enjoy!

Chapter XXI: Eyes Opened and Closed

Numair ran his fingers through his long dark hair and laid down the book he had been looking through all night. Six years of searching and still no results, Jonathan was becoming impatient. Numair turned back to the locked box on the table behind him. There lying on the surface next to its prison was the Dominion Jewel; it was glowing faintly amber from within. Numair stared. He had felt nothing yet the stone had slid threw the iron of the chest and layers of his, the King's, Alanna's and Jasson's gifts, as if it were all no more trouble than water. Numair gingerly picked up the jewel and as he did so the last glimmer of amber died. There was not a scratch on its smooth exterior. Numair dropped it in fear and stared at it lying on the floor at his feet. Then ever so carefully he picked the stone up and slid it into its pouch. He tied it to his belt and ran out of the room.

Neal was in the infirmary. He was worried Zira hadn't come that morning, he was thinking of going to her room when Numair burst into the room.

"Neal!" he said, brushing his thick hair out of his eyes. "Neal! The Jewel!" Neal stared at Numair, and then motioned him to a chair. Numair collapsed into the chair and began telling him about the box, and how the Jewel had passed through some of the strongest warding spells ever created without even alerting him. Neal's level green eyes were fixed on Numair's face.

"So the Jewel has been stolen? Why do you come to me, Jonathan would know better what to do." Numair shook his head, and untied the pouch from his belt.

"No it wasn't stolen, and that is why I came to you and not to Jonathan. I found it lying on the table beside the box." He handed it to Neal. "There really isn't anything to report to Jonathan, and if it went through the spells we placed on it then there really isn't any way to prevent it." Neal looked interested.

"What kind of thief takes it from the box but not the room?" he murmured to himself. "Do you think it was a kind of taunt?" Numair took the Jewel back and stared long and hard at its smooth plain surface.

"It is an interior spell," he said at last. "Whatever is calling the Jewel is connected with it, maybe even more deeply than Jonathan himself. It wants to go with it as well, the Jewel is not resisting," he sighed. "What do you know of the history of the Dominion Jewel?" Neal stretched out his long legs; his green eyes took on a vague misty look.

"Very little is actually know about it. It seems to have been around for forever. Back in the oldest legends it existed. It must have been created, but there are no records where and how," he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "The descendants of the creator may have enough of a connection with it to make it wish to return to them." Numair looked down at the stone.

"Neal you have the records for this type of project, could you look into it?" Neal looked up at the corner of the room then at Numair.

"If I can find anything I will report it to you." Numair smiled and turned to go. "Numair." He turned back. Neal stood and looked at the older Mage. "Please understand though that some of my research is very delicate, I cannot promise the results you want."

"Don't worry if you can't find anything," Numair replied. "I've been working for six years and still haven't uncovered anything."

"That's not what I meant. I go by my own code, you must understand that. If I do not tell you everything," he paused, " you have to know and trust my judgement."

~*~

Falkin stared at the canvas wall of his tent. Zira's smile was going through his mind; he smiled in unison with the vision. He had had to leave two days after the ball, and he was only just coming to grips with being in love. Or maybe he had been in love the entire time without knowing it, without seeing it. He never had flings with the local girls like many of the other knights. He had never really seen them. All he had seen was that none of them could hold a decent conversation, like Zira. None of them could be both passionate and reserved, like Zira. None of them could be so proud and so vulnerable, like Zira. All this he had noticed before, he just hadn't notice the way Zira's amber eyes seemed to be on fire when the met his, the way he was the only one that she would look away from first, the way that her scarred hands gripped the hilt of a dagger, the way that her hair was twisted up out of her face, and the way that it swung when it was let loose, the way the fine hairs at the nape of her neck brushed his palm, and the way her lips felt against his. He was hers, wholly and completely. He sighed and opened the tent flap to the world outside.

~*~

Zira slept. Shae looked down on her, her deep brown eyes registered every breath, and her own chest moved with the sleeping girl's. She hated Alanna. She would never forgive her for winning. Shae knew that Alanna had robbed Zira of everything, her mother, her brother, and now her own pride. She brushed a loose wisp of ebony hair off Zira's cheek. 

Zira didn't wake in the morning. Shae worried, but the steady rising and falling of her chest reassured her. She sat there watching her friend. She did not sleep, she hardly even blinked, her intent eyes rested on Zira as if just by looking she could bring her back into the waking world.

~*~

Neal searched through his dusty volumes, they were full of legends and philosophies and histories. He found nothing, so he delved into older and older volumes. Paper turned to parchment, parchment to velum, velum to papyrus. The years flowed back the dialects grew more and more archaic. Then a chance phrase caught his keen green eyes, and he feared. He was trapped in the middle. Using the words as reference he picked up an older volume, blowing dust off its cracked surface. The pages were stiff with age and fragile with decay. As he turned the pages his understanding grew, and his fears found more and more foundation to stand on. He ran his fingers through his brown hair making it stand on end. Loyalties pulled him in many directions. He laid down the book and stared into space trying to work out his complex thoughts.


	22. Strangers

A/N I'm back, it is 11/11 today isn't that cool. I love things like that. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have just switched schools and was getting adjusted (yes I am just making up excuses seeing as my new school (though good for a public school) is definitely no as hard as my old one (just ask Kalle). One cool thing I have been up to (other than X-country running and homework) is a web site on Zira and the Antithean Kingdom. I don't have it up yet, but when it is posted be sure to check it out. Now on to thanks. 

Jarka Ruus, I don't think that this counts as soon but I have updated, thanks for reviewing. PenMage (BTW I love your story) we shall see what happens with Falkin and Jasson. A few people know, but I have a feeling that no one will like the ending of this story. Keziah, thank you for saying that this is one of your favorites. Zira fell for Falkin years ago, this doesn't mean she'll end up with him though. Maybe I'll make her end up with Liam (heh). Barannilwen, heh, I'm sorry this chappie doesn't say what Neal knows, maybe the next? We shall see. M'cha, well I'm sorry I didn't update sooner (rereading all these reviews makes me feel bad because I waited _months_ to update, and for that I am really sorry). Eve Eastborne, well this story hasn't stopped, and I will hopefully continue it on. I'm quite fond of it. Zurizip, ::shrinks under glare:: Sorry now I have been gone for 3 months and am returning with only one chappie. I hope you like it though. Rya, I kind of wish I could publish it but Tammy would probably sue, someday I might rewrite it out of Tortall, and all you guys will be like "wait I've read this somewhere before" (heh). Cytosine thanks for the review, it made me laugh, I tell a lot of people that "The men in White coats will be very kind to" them. Your review reminded me of it. Lady Redbird (I still love you pen name), thanks for the review. I'm sorry about my thing about Cliffies, I just write them without thinking. Ivydragon, Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chappie. I like the idea of Neal being faced with this decision. Beloved Ex-Roomie!!! You are so weird. I guess you wrote this right after I sent you Lady Knight. Well soon you will be putting away that field hockey stick for the winter (heh all the sports with short skirts) and taking out the LaX stick for spring (well you have meditation between the two sports) miss you so much. Blue Eyes oh I'm sorry I did ignore it for a while. But I'm updating now! Thanks for the review. (Blank) wow I think your "post review button" got stuck cause you left me 12 identical reviews. Thanks for them all though. TARA!!! I miss you so much. You don't live next door anymore. I hope that all is well with you. You are the reason that this chappie was written. And I will write you an email soon. You are one of the few who knows exactly where this story is heading. Miss you so much (oh also I just realized that I have our Clueless DVD, How should we split it now that we aren't next door to each other?). Wow a lot of reviews. Thanks to all of you. I'm sorry that it took so long. I will try to update soon, but I'm giving no guarantees. Also my new version of chappie 1 is uploaded and I want to know what you people think of it. I'm sorry a thousand times about the wait. Read, Review and (I hope) Enjoy.

Chapter XXII: Strangers

Alanna paced up and down her room. Then in despair she threw her body into a chair. The door opened and George entered. Alanna looked up at him, eyes filled with sorrow.

"I slapped her, George," she said. "I hit her." George strode over to her and knelt in front of her, looking deeply into her violet eyes. "She hates me. I don't understand why though. I think she hates me even more than she hates Jon. Why does she hate me?" George brushed a wisp of greying red hair out of her face.

"Hush lassie, hush," he said quietly. "She doesn't hate you."

"But that's the worst of it, she does. What did I do?" She bowed her head, but George lifted it again.

"Oh my sweet lass, ask her."

"But she won't listen to me. Every time I see her she looks at me with such hatred that it scares me." She leaned into George, head on his shoulder. Who was this girl that could hurt his Alanna so. He cradled her body in his arms, kissing her hair gently.

~*~

Zira woke, but her eyes remained closed. She heard rain pelting down the glass. The clouds were black, then a streak of lightning would coat them in silver, flashing through her eyelids, and boom of thunder would rattle the glass. She watched it all through closed eyes. Slowly she raised her lids, and saw Shae's worried face looking down at her. She smiled slowly, and Shae took her up in her arms hugging her tightly. They didn't need words. They pulled apart and Zira read sorrow in Shae's deep eyes. She smiled again and then stood up and walked to the window.

"How long has it been like this?" she asked, not turning. 

"It started last night," Shae replied, coming up beside her. "While you were asleep."

"Shae, do you want to return to Antitheos?" Shae looked up startled. Zira was standing in front of the window straight and tall. Shae thought of her father, mother, brothers, home. She thought of the warmth of the Antithean sun, and of playing with Zira in the gardens. A wave of homesickness washed over her, filling her with an anguish that she hadn't felt since she had first come to Tortall. But what she was remembering was a time before war, before famine. Her brothers had returned home from the war changed, and morose, stiff from old injuries and silent most of the day. The gardens that Zira and she had played in now were dry and dead. She missed the old Antitheos, but not the one that was waiting for them. She thought of Tobit, Falkin and Jasson, and the kindness of the Queen. She felt guilty as she formed her answer.

"No," she said quietly. Zira turned towards her, suddenly, angrily. "I don't want to return to it in this state. I don't want to go back before we have completed what we came here to do," Shae turned facing Zira. "I could not bear to go back to Antitheos, and see the chaos that the people I have grown to love caused. Zira I am weak, I don't want to face Antitheos, and see its pain when I have been happy. Forgive me." Zira looked at her eyes cold, but they softened, and she put her arm around her friend.

"Shae, you are not weak, I am the one that did not want to continue on." A knock came at the door. Shae walked over to it and opened it. Framed in the doorway was man. He was in his fifties perhaps with, greying brown hair, but his eye had a sharpness that added youth to the handsome face.

"I would like to speak with the princess. Alone."

~*~

Falkin kicked his mount into a trot. He was in Antitheos. The culture fascinated him. Their political structure had held up for years, keeping the majority of the people happy. Even in this hard time, he could not find any one who spoke against the system or the king, but still the people starved. There was little that could be done; the rain would not fall. The people were becoming desperate. There was talk of war, but none wanted it to go that far. War would destroy them utterly.

His guide was a young girl named Kiké, she was short, and dark skinned. She had sold her hair to pay for food for her family, and so it fell raggedly to her ears. Her eyes were greeny brown; her father had been Tortallian. She hated everything that had to do with Tortall, but she needed the money that Falkin was paying her to be his guide. She never spoke to him. She didn't speak Common. At night when they camped he would hear her sing in her high voice haunting songs that he couldn't understand. She led and he followed.

Kiké would not have admitted it to anyone, but she didn't find this blonde Tortallian, quite as hateful as she felt she should. He had a kind smile, and his brown eyes held more intelligence than she thought one of his people could have. The first night they camped, he offered the first watch to her. During the night she studied his peaceful face, wondering at his trust of her. She had drawn her knife and stood over him, prepared to cut his throat. His life held no value to her, but something prevented her.

During the day Falkin would talk, an endless monologue to keep himself company. Kiké would listen to the harsh sound of the Common, but mixed in she would hear names, Zira, Shae, Abi. She wondered at this.

~*~

Tobit had been sent to border patrol a week after the ball. He hated leaving Shae, but he had been excited to be sent so close to Antitheos. He hadn't realized that the border was where the most tension between the countries was. The men who were put under his command were rough, and didn't take kindly towards a man who was in love with an Antithean. They said that he was weak and grumbled at his open-minded approach to the people across the border.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Telling us that we have to understand the barbarians," they would spit. "The boy's still wet behind the ears. He has never had to fight these people." 

Tobit's first encounter with Antitheans, other than Zira or Shae, was not encouraging either. Two men were captured for raiding, and brought before him. He questioned them in badly accented Antithean, which had been taught to him by Shae. The only response they would give him was a carefully chosen curse. Tobit found himself again in a peacemaking position, but this time neither party liked him. He took comfort in writing Shae, and his other friends. His men's attitude did not improve when they learned that he was corresponding with not only his Antithean lover, but also the infamous Antithean Princess. He needed to prove himself to both sides, but that was an impossible task. After a week at the border Tobit was on the edge of his sanity.

"The great peacemaker arrives. Stand and bow to the poet," Roup, the leader of the soldiers, jeered. Tobit spun on his heels.

"Roup, latrine duty for the week and you will see me in my tent in five minutes."

"Oh, does the sensitive philosopher not want to get his own hands dirty?" Roup said. Tobit's hard blue eyes met Roup's.

"I will not stand for insubordination. Two weeks, and I suggest that you enter my tent in five minutes, or you may find yourself at latrine duty for the rest of your life." Tobit's voice was dangerously quiet, but Roup calmly spat on Tobit's boot.

"You are no leader. You are too soft. You're the worst type of noble. You don't know who the enemy is. You are sleeping with her, and yet you don't see that. How can we respect someone who 'understands' the enemy." Tobit leapt at him. His strong arms hit Roup over the head knocking him to the dust.

"You will be disbanded for those remarks. You others who hate me, remember I am the leader of this base. I am neither a poet nor a philosopher. I have passed the Ordeal of Knighthood. I was the squire of the Crown Prince of this great country. I am not a soft noble. The Princess Zira is my friend because she has earned my respect, but you neglect the fact that I am also the friend of our own Prince Liam. I am Tortallian and will do what is best for my own country. You will follow my commands because I was placed in charge of you. Do not question me. Do not mock me. I am your commander. Roup, I will see you in my tent in five minutes. There you will hand in your sword, and I will free you from you conscription." Tobit turned around and strode back to his tent, leaving his men in a stunned silence.


	23. Brawling Love

A/N Now no one can blame me for slowness this time (I have been procrastinating, homework is evil _EVIL I TELL YOU_) but you all know that. I'm almost done with my Antithean web site. It isn't up yet but I will tell you all when it is. It will be really cool. I kind of think of it as kind of a director's commentary on a DVD. I have pictures of the important characters that I have drawn, and explanations of different parts of Antithean culture. If any of you have any questions about my story ask me in your review or email me (dnairos@hotmail.com) that email addy is for Fanfiction.net so don't think that it would be an intrusion if you emailed me on it. Now on to my thanks

Jarka Ruus: Yup I run X-Country. I'm a masochist, that's the only way I can explain why I enjoy it. But I'm a happy Masochist because I was just elected team captain for next year **happy dance** We run 3.1 miles (5k).

Galenbrethil: I'm glad you like it. You have no idea how happy that makes me.

Ibetinomrthnu: Wow long complicated name. See I didn't take another 3 months to update. I'm keeping the Neal card back for a while though. But the other thing does happen.

Cytosine: Are you proud I updated again and this time it isn't finally.

M'cha: I'm so glad that you read and reviewed my new chappie one. I hate Fido too, he is annoying. I'm glad you liked the new chap 1 better than the old one. Definitely my original first chappie was a little over the top, and really had to go.

Eve of Mirkwood: I love Tobit. He, I think, is my best character. Though I'm also rather fond of Falkin **looks around** does anyone else like him?

Ivy Dragon: I'm glad you didn't give up hope. I'm sorry about my grammatical errors **blushes** I did read it over, but commas sometimes elude me, pesky things. I read this one over pretty carefully. Let's see if it made a difference.

Keziah: Is it a bigger shock that I updated again so soon? I'm glad that this is on your favorites. We shall all see about the Jasson thing. I know though (I personally really like the ending that I have thought up).

Exrooooommmmmiiiiieeeee: Everything is explained now, call me over Thanksgiving. Miss you.

Chapter XXIII: Brawling Love

George shut the door, and looked at the slight frame before him. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short, her long black hair fell around her to her thighs. She was very beautiful, and very cold. Her eyes met his and he looked away. She was not what he expected. He grasped at the one concrete thing he knew. She was Neal's squire. Neal loved her as he would his sister.

"What do you want of me?" she said, her words were hard and sharp.

"You know my wife," he replied. Zira looked at him more closely. So this was the famous baron of Pirate's Swoop. Alanna loved him, so she decided not to.

"No, I do not know your wife."

"Do you know what you are doing to her? You're tearing her apart. Why do you hate her?"

Zira took sick satisfaction in her reply. She did not like the feeling.

"Good." George stared at the hard young woman.

"What did she ever do to you to be worthy of that reply?" he said, looking at her with disgust.

"Why don't you ask her? She would probably take great pride in her reply." Zira met his eyes coldly, evenly, calmly.

"She doesn't know what she did to you. She doesn't understand your hatred. She wanted to accept you to help you, in the ways she couldn't help Kel. Nothing she did to you could not possibly have hurt you as much as your hatred has hurt her."

Zira trembled, trying to keep her anger under control. George saw boiling under the skin, and he was actually afraid. He was afraid of this delicate girl before him.

"Oh," she said her voice dangerously quiet. "Does she really want to know why I hate her? I bet she didn't know that I was watching. I was nine, and I saw. I was in the tower with my father, above the battle. It was all spread out beneath me. I could see my mother. She was standing over my brother. He had been wounded earlier in the fight. Mama was protecting him. She had lost her helmet. She was on foot. Your wife was on horseback. She killed her. While both her children were watching. Abi staggered to his feet to protect her. Your wife killed him too. He was only 18. He had so much life, fire in him. He would have done so much good. Your wife took away half my family while I watched and could do nothing. I cannot believe that I have hurt her as much as she me."

"My wife is a soldier. She is required to kill, and to protect her country. You cannot take personally those who were killed in a war," George replied gently.

"But I do. Every Antithean who died in that war was a part of me, but my mother and my brother, they weren't just part. They were all of me. No Tortallian lost everything in that war. When they returned, they had their families, their homes, their lives. Many did not survive, but once they returned to Tortall, they had food, and shelter. Tortall left Antitheos with nothing but the people, and they didn't even leave many of them. Your wife left me with only my father, and your king took me away from even him."

"It was the Antitheans' fault. Do you think that Tortall wanted another war."

"It was our _fault_?! We were only reclaiming what was ours. What we had lent to other countries when they needed It. Before Abi tried to steal It we had sent a request to your king. He refused. Abi was doing what was right for his country."

"So was my wife."

"I cannot forgive her."

"You have forgiven others. Falkin, Neal, Tobit, Jasson, Thayet. Why are they easier to forgive?"

"They have already paid their Blood Debt. Falkin lost his brother, Tobit his sister, Neal healed the captured Antitheans, and Jasson. He was kind to me, as was Thayet. I cannot forgive the one I saw kill my family though. Just as I cannot forgive the one who killed my country."

George looked at her. There were tears on the brims of her eyes threatening to overflow, but she was stiff, and cold. He shook his head.

"You are a selfish girl."

"That maybe but since when has being told that you are selfish ever stopped it." George turned and strode out of the room. On top of everything this was too much. She threw herself onto the bed, and began to sob.

~*~

Falkin rode behind Kiké, taking in the dreary surroundings. He was uneasy. He loosened his sword from his scabbard. Kiké turned and looked at him.

"Places hide," he said in shaky Antithean, gesturing at the trees. "I ready." Kiké nodded and pulled her knife out of her boot, so that he could see that she, also, was prepared. The dry woods were silent. The Falkin moved. His arm drew his sword and he whirled his mount around. He faced a young girl of eleven or twelve with a crossbow drawn back. She was aiming it at Falkin's head.

"You!" she said in heavily accented Common. "you not Antithean. Come with me." Falkin sheathed his sword and dismounted slowly. Kiké turned to the girl, and asked her something in Antithean. The girl nodded and Kiké dismounted as well. They started walking. Falkin tried to ask Kiké what was going on, but the girl glared at him and said, "Quiet!" They proceeded in silence.

When they reached the edge of the woods Falkin stared, spread out before him was a great city. It was burned. His brown eyes traveled from the once graceful arches of the gates, to the great onion domes collapsing under their own weight, their infrastructures burned. It was a dismal sight.

"Nothing will grow here," he thought looking a the bare rock which by now should have been covered with vines. It was stark, and cruel; nothing hid the naked destruction. "It is cursed. No the drought. Nothing is growing anywhere here. This place is no different from the rest of Antitheos." All the same Falkin shivered. The young girl stood next to him.

"Your people did this," she said and spat. Falkin looked down at the city and cursed his country, and for the first time in his life his own brother. He had always thought of him as separate from the wars. It had been easier that way; he could love Zira and his brother. The two loves fought within him now. Then he remembered what his brother had said to him.

"Love, Falkin, all other things will destroy you, but love will not." Falkin began to walk again. Glassy eyed from unshed tears. They avoided the burnt walls of the ghost city, beyond them he saw a crude city, of tents and stones. They were heading to this place. Falkin looked a Kiké, her mouth was firm, and he saw anger in her eyes. For the first time he realized that she must have been the same age as the girl who was leading them when the war broke out. The other time that he had been to Antitheos, he had stuck to the main roads, and had spent much of his time in the capital. He hadn't seen much of the true destruction.

The group approached the wall of the new city. The girl called up to the watchtower, and the gate opened slowly. They entered the encampment, and the door closed behind them.

~*~

Jonathan looked at the Jewel, it was almost perfect, his fingers sought out the rough spot on the smooth surface. He wondered, as he often did these days, if this piece of rock was worth all the blood shed over it. Of course it was. It was the trump card that Tortall always held, but still the King sighed. He was getting older, and had hardly ever seen a time without war. He just wanted peace. He ran his fingers through his greying hair. He carefully replaced the Jewel into its case. He hated it; it shone too brightly, oblivious to the deaths it had caused. He picked it up in his trembling hands again. For a moment it blinked in his eyes then he hurled it against the stone walls of the room.

"Gary, Raoul," he whispered. He bowed his head so he wouldn't see the Jewel shining as brightly as ever where it had landed.

~*~

King Lari tossed and turned and turned in his bed. His golden skin was almost transparent from the fever, and his amber eyes were large and owl-like in his hollow face. The healers were at a loss. They knew that he couldn't keep up the fight. They must send for Zira. The king must see his daughter before he died. She must take her place as queen.


	24. Anger Towards Love

A/N I hope that everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving of eating, riding snowmobiles, and playing shoot them up games in the mall after watching a movie, oh ya and maybe giving thanks for something. I'm sorry this chappie isn't too long, but it brings Jasson back in (I've left him behind for a while). Please read review and I hope Enjoy.

MagixPawn: The Gary and Raoul thing was subtle. This was the first place I put them in the story. They died in the Antithean Wars. I didn't really spell it out though.

Exrooooommmiiieee!!!: I'm almost done with the web page. I hope Thankgiving break went well for you (you have one more day damn you).

M'cha: **gach** you're choking me. Here's the next chappie. Am I less evil now?

Cytosine: I'm glad you like the plot, and think that it is original. Those are the best types of complements. I hope that this is semi fast updating.

Jarka Ruus: The Dominion Jewel caused Gary and Raoul's death because it caused the Antithean war. I don't think that many people caught that, I was very subtle with that plot point.

Eve of Mirkwood: Here is another rosy chapter (heh).

Keziah: I'm glad the doctors saved you, I would feel guilty if I caused your death. Was that a bad Cliffie? I just like writing them. I know I'm evil. It is going to be hard for Zira to be a knight of Tortall and the Queen of Antitheos, but the main problem is that there is no Antitheos, Tortall owns it.

Dragonwing5: I'm glad you like it.

LIIIILLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: YOU'RE BACK!!!! **Happy dance** I love your stories and I love your reviews you always pick out the things I want people to notice. I'm glad you liked the garden scene you have no idea how hard it is for me to write romance. Zira and Shae are16, Jasson's just turned 17, and Falkin, Liam and Tobit are 19 or 20. I'm glad you're back!

Chapter XXIV: Anger Towards Love

Jasson's practice sword hit the wooden dummy, splintering the wood. He had been avoiding Zira since the ball. He knew that it was childish, and petty, but the kiss kept flashing through his mind. His sword hit the dummy rattling the pole that it was hung from. He should have been on the other side of that kiss. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He wanted to get away, but he was a squire; he couldn't leave without the permission of his knight-master, his brother Roald. Roald was content in the palace with his wife and children. He didn't want adventures. They weren't going anywhere soon. He looked down at the dull practice sword, it was dented and curved from the blows he had dealt with it. He laughed. It was absurd. He threw the sword aside and began to laugh harder, and harder. Then from the laughter tears formed and he bowed his head, and cried.

"Jasson?" Zira's voice broke into his reverie. He looked up into worried amber eyes. "Your mother said I could find you here. I haven't seen you" she broke off. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she demanded, annoyed.

"Do you love him?" he asked, hazel eyes met amber. Zira stepped back.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love _him_?" Jasson stepped towards her. The intensity in his eyes actually frightened her.

"Yes, I do." She saw him deflate. "But, Jasson, you knew I did. Why does my loving him have to change anything between us? It doesn't mean that I love you less." He turned away from her.

"It doesn't mean you love me more either." Zira looked at him in despair. When he turned back around she was gone. He cursed himself; it was his fault that she had left. He felt stifled by the high ceilings of the practice courts. He gasped for breath. He needed something to do, to occupy his mind. He left the practice courts. When he reached the royal apartments he knocked on his father's door.

"Come in." The reply was faint and tired. Jasson entered his father's office. His quick eye took in the empty box that should have contained the Dominion Jewel.

"Mithros," he breathed. "Has it been taken?" Jon looked up blankly. He hardly saw his son. Then with an effort, he focused his eyes. "Has the Jewel been taken?" Jon shook his head.

"No, would you pick it up for me. It is over in that corner." Jasson picked it up. It was cold and hard in his hands. He carefully replaced it in its box, and then sealed the box with the spell that he had been taught. He watched his orange gift sparkle on the box, then disappear. He turned to his father.

"I want to learn more about my gift." Jasson's voice was hard and determined. Jonathan looked up at him. "You don't want me to though. Why? Roald and Liam have gotten more training than I. Their gifts are weaker than mine. I was just taught the basics. Why? I want to be able to use this resource." He then bowed his head. "Besides I need to keep my mind off things." The king looked and his son carefully, then stood. 

"Come with me."

~*~

Zira was mad. Jasson had no right to make her feel guilty for loving Falkin. She hated Tortall. She hated men. She cursed in Antithean, and threw herself onto her bed. A knock came at the door. She walked over to it and flung it open. The handle dented the plaster where it hit the wall. Neal was on the other side of the door.

~*~

As the little group entered the encampment Falkin looked around. Dark eyes glared at his fair hair, and skin. He heard babies crying, and hoarse voices whispering in their sing-songy native language. He was brought before the largest of the tents, and an old man came out of it wearing a loose blue robe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in barely accented Common.

"I'm here because" Falkin trailed off. He hardly knew himself why he was here. "I'm studying social conditions," he finished, and immediately regretted it. It sounded pretentious. He didn't want them to think that all they were to him were statistics, he wanted them to know that he cared about Antitheos.

"Well," the old man said, "how are the conditions here compared to those of the Tortall the great and wonderful?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. What I meant to say is that I..." Falkin's usually steady words stumbled again in front of this old man. The man glared down at him. "I'm sorry for what my people did."

"Yes, your people did this. Civilized Tortall. If that is all that you have come to say," the old man turned to a boy of about sixteen beside him, he told him something in Antithean. The boy walked up to Falkin and grabbed his sword. Falkin held onto it, puzzled. Two boys came up behind him, and pulled his arms back, so that the first boy could unbuckle his sword belt. Falkin struggled against his captors, but more came to hold him down, until he was truly over powered. Two girls lead his horse, Camel, away. Falkin whistled for Camel, but the girls firmly held him, and he was soon out of Falkin's sight. Falkin turned back towards the old man desperately.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"What your people did to us," he said simply. Kiké looked from one to the other, her green eyes desperately tried to decide what her duty was. She turned back to the old man, but he had reentered his tent. The boys dragged Falkin away until they came to a central square. There they tied him to a post. Falkin struggled, but the boys tied his bonds tightly. They cut off the circulation in his wrists. Falkin pushed the pole, and pulled against the ropes. Finally he began kicking the boys, they danced out of the way of his boots.. They were painfully thin, with bloated stomachs from starvation. Falkin did not want to fight them. It didn't seem right. The boys were chattering in Antithean, and grinning.

They began kicking Falkin. He fell into the dust. The boys were yelling to each other. They picked up rocks, and began throwing them at him. Falkin felt a hot and sticky liquid trickle down his face. The boys were laughing. They began yelling out names as they threw the rocks. Some would run in and punch or kick him. Falkin lost track of the blows. Suddenly it stopped. Falkin felt a shadow cover him. He slowly raised his head.

Kiké stood in front of him, knife draw. She looked down at him and smiled sadly.

"Thank you," Falkin said in shaky Antithean, and bowed his head. The world swung round him once, and then went completely black.


	25. Revelations

A/N Sorry to leave you hanging there for so long, but the week before vacation my teachers just loaded on the work. So here is the next chappie (think of it as a Christmas present (if you are Christian if you aren't just think of it as an update)). Also if you do celebrate Christmas (if you don't you don't have to read this and can jump right on down to my thanking people) please, _please, PLEASE_, go to church at some point (either on Christmas or Christmas Eve). Even it is just to say "Thank you Jesus for being born so that I can get presents" (though I hope it would be something deeper than that). The thing is that Christmas is just sooooooo commercialized that most of the time people don't even realize that yes it is a _RELIGIOUS_ holiday. Ok that was just my little venting, but please if you do celebrate Christmas, at least be grateful to the reason you have it.

Eve of Mirkwood: No she didn't kill Falkin, he is alive (if not well). Also I hate to put this down in yours but everyone please don't extend a word so very long because then none of the reviews fit entirely on my screen and I have to move back and forth. Thanks for the review though.

Majestic Elf: FINALLY, I have updated (really don't know what you would have done if you had had to wait longer (hehe)). Well this Chappie is dedicated to you.

Keziah: I'm sorry I didn't update soon at all. What I meant about Antitheos is that it doesn't exist in Tammy's version of the Tortall world. I'm glad you felt bad for Falkin, and for Jasson.

cytosine: My computer insists on capitalizing it. Sorry I didn't update sooner. You will see what Kiké did to Falkin.

Galenbrethil: I'm sorry that you think that Jasson's being a jerk. He is just hurt at the moment.

M'cha: Am I really evil now? Sorry I waited so long to update but I had soooo much homework.

Lily: Sorry about the evil cliffy. I didn't kill Falkin though.

Jynessea: I'm glad you like it! And that you found it. I love it when new people discover my stories. Falkin is still alive though. Keep reading please.

Jarka: Thanks for the review, you will find out what happened to Falkin in this Chappie.

Exroomie: hehe I love cliffies. How is Katherine I have to call her. Got your card, love the picture of us. Merry Christmas.

Dragonwings5: I'm glad you like it! You will see what happens.

IvyDragon: You are my watchdog for grammatical errors, thank you. I read this chappie out loud before posting, so hopefully it isn't too bad. Thanks for the Review.

Lady Redbird: Could you define "Kawaiiness" I hope that it is positive (hehe).

Thank you to all that reviewed. Please read review and enjoy. Merry Christmas, Happy Kawanza, Boxing Day, New Year, and any other holiday you might be celebrating. Also Happy belated Hanukah. 

Chapter XXV: Revelations

Jasson followed his father deeper and deeper into the palace. They went down flights of stairs, only to continue further into the underground of the sprawling building. Stairways gave way to ramps as they descended into the ancient floors of the palace. Finally they arrived at the doors of the old catacombs. There Jonathan stopped poised to open the low door. Then he turned to his son.

"Jasson, I'm going to show you now the reason why you have not been trained in your gift. Do not to touch anything. There are things down here that could be dangerous, even now." Jasson nodded, puzzled, and Jonathan opened the door.

The air was stale and smelled mustily of death. These tombs had not been used since the deaths of Jonathan's parents, since then new catacombs had been built on the other side of the palace. No one ever came down here anymore. There were rumors that it was cursed. Jasson gasped as he entered the low room. Jonathan walked hurriedly passed the tombs of his ancestors. At the end of the catacombs there was a large domed room, it was a square before an old temple of a god who had been forgotten over time. But the focus of the room wasn't the fallen pillars of the shrine. It was a sword coming straight out of the stone floor. It was blackened with soot and the jewel of the hilt was cracked, and spreading out from it was a design. It curled, and twisted dizzyingly before the King and the Prince. 

Jasson understood it. The design and the sword sang to him, and he understood the words. He shivered and looked up at his father.

"It is corrupted," Jasson said quietly. Jonathan looked down at him in surprise. "The design sings, but it is a beat off," Jasson desperately tried to explain what he heard. "It's notes are a half-step " he trailed off, and shook himself out of his thoughts. "What is it?" Jonathan didn't look at his son.

"It is Duke Roger's last work. I have felt for many years," Jonathan paused. "You have his gift."

~*~

Falkin came to slowly. He felt as if he had been beaten with sticks, which, he recalled with a painfully, he had. Every inch of his body throbbed. His hair was stiff with sweat and blood. He couldn't quite remember what had happened to him. Then he remembered. Kiké had saved his life, he wondered at that. She hated him. Why did she do it? He shook his head to clear it, but that just made the throbbing pain worse. He looked at the knots with which he was tied. They were secure, and tight. He would have to wait. He was so thirsty. 

A toothless old woman hobbled into the square she smiled at him, and waved a haversack tantalizingly in his eye line. It was his. Falkin leaned towards it, but the woman pulled it back and shook a mocking finger at him.

"Please," Falkin croaked, then realized that she didn't speak common. What was the word in Antithean? His mind felt soft and slow. The old woman sat down just out of reach, and turned all of the contents of the sack onto the dusty ground. She began sorting through his things cackling. She held up his change of clothes, and his loincloth, then threw them to the hot wind, and moved on the next item that reached her hungry fingers. It was Falkin's locket, before he had left Corus he had commissioned a miniature of Zira. She opened it, and a jet-black lock of hair fell out. She laughed, as she picked up the silky hair, and held it admiringly for a minute.

"Please, give that to me," Falkin said desperately. "_Please_." Slowly the old woman let the lock go and it floated off above the tents. Falkin watched it go in despair. Then he turned back to the woman. She had found his letters. There was a sizable pile of them, from all his friends, but mainly from Zira.

"No," he said breathlessly. The old woman smiled and threw the letters into the air one by one; the wind caught them and buoyed them to the edge of the square, coming to rest at the feet of a man. He bent over and picked them up, and left the square. The old woman cackled and turned back to Falkin's possessions. He didn't care anymore. He bowed his head so he didn't have to watch.

~*~

Chiraz limped from his tent out into the sun. He was not an old man, but his dark hair was streaked with grey. He had fought in the Wars with Tortall, and saw most of his generation fall. He had been wounded in the wars, making him unable to work in the fields, but he had always been a scholar at heart. Daily he would limp to the edge of the old city to pray to Eimar. He would pray for peace, for rain, and for the dead city that spread itself out before him to be rebuilt. Then he would return to his tent and read. 

He had been a student at the university when the Tortallians had attacked, and had been unpopular for his ideas that they were all brothers under the skin. He had been drafted and had fought in the battle of Hezixan; there he had been captured, and kept tied up in a tent with twenty other men, most dying. One day though, as he lay on the floor of the tent, trying to tear his mind away from the wound in his leg, he had felt cool hands laid on his calf. He felt the loose skin draw taut across his bones, and the scar forming. When it was over he had looked up and seen a mage looking down at him with green eyes and brown hair.

"Do you feel better?" the mage had asked him in Common, and Chiraz had replied that he did. At the end of the war he had been released, and he returned to the university, but he found it burned to the ground. Since then he took up residence in the refugee camp, and became an eccentric but respected member of the community.

As the sun rose this morning he left his tent to go pray. He limped through the winding streets until he came to the square where he stopped dead. There tied to a pole was a handsome blonde young man, who had been beaten. Seated in front of him was Old Mother Hiba whose six sons had died in the Wars with Tortall. She was tantalizing the young man with sheets of paper which she held out to him and then would let fall into the wind. The letters blew to Chiraz's feet and he bent down to pick them up. Then he turned around and headed back to his tent.

The letters were written in Common, and Chiraz began to read them with interest. The first was from Tobit, a knight stationed at the border. Tobit wrote of his men and trying to get them to respect him, the trials of being stationed on the boundary between Tortall and Antitheos. Chiraz put that letter down and looked at the next. He started. It was a love letter to the man in the square from the Princess of Antitheos. Chiraz leapt to his feet. This boy that they had stoned and flogged was the love of their Princess. Chiraz hobbled out of the tent, and made his way to the central structure.

"Mustafa! MUSTAFA!" he called, the old man who had handed Falkin over to the boys came out of his tent, slowly.

"Chiraz, what are you doing yelling at the top of your lungs this early?" Mustafa said annoyed.

"Read this," Chiraz said excitedly waving the letter in front of the old man's eyes. Mustafa snatched the letter away from Chiraz's trembling fingers. Chiraz watched as the old man's eyes grew wide. Mustafa looked up and breathed.

"Zirabehti Kouré."

"Yes. That boy you had punished is the lover of the Kouré of Antitheos."


	26. Release

A/N Sorry about the wait. Do people actually read my Author's notes? If you read this I want you to include the word "Albatross" in your review. Well I hope that everyone had a Happy New Year it is 2003! I have finished the website, but still need to upload it. It will be cool though.

MistressSilverWings: Majestic Elf how often do you change S/Ns? Thanks for the review though and again I have finally updated. You are a very persistent reviewer, and that is a good thing, one thing though pleeeaaaaassssseeeee don't make any word too long, or repeat an ! too many times because it messes up the shape of the review windows. I do appreciate the reviews though thanks.

Drangonwing5: Thank you for wishing me a merry Christmas (I'm Christian so do celebrate it), and thanks for the review.

Eve of Mirkwood: I'm glad that this is different, that is the best compliment you could pay me. Thanks for the review.

Galenbrethil: Yay! You think I have realistic characters?! Thanks.

cytosine: Zira's in this chappie, the thing was that I had painted myself into a corner and had to wait for the paint to dry. In other words I had written an entrance for Neal (which is continued in this chappie) too early.

IvyDragon: Kouré is greek for maiden, so kouré would just mean any maiden, the Kouré of Antitheos is the Maiden of Antitheos, so the princess. In this chappie Falkin will be referred to as the kouros of The Kouré, this means that he is the princess' young man. So it is a term that depends on the person that it is referring to. Zira could also be the kouré of King Lari, because she is his daughter. Thanks for the review.

Lady Lake: Thanks for the review.

Ex-roomie: Great chatting with you tonight! Now get that new chappie of the Noble up!

Daugain Hecale: Antitheos (like so many things in this story) is taken from a Greek word. It means God-like. But it also is a bit of an Antithesis too, so you actually picked up on something that is correct but wasn't intended. Thanks for the review.

Flame of ice and Devilish Angel: Thanks so much for the reviews.

Chapter XXVI: Release

It was like a dream. Falkin felt his bonds being cut, and gentle hands carrying him out of the hot sun. He was laid on a cot while careful hands healed his wounds and bathed his face and hair.

When he awoke he found himself lying in a large tent. His muscles ached. He stood gingerly, and a young boy entered the room with a basin of water. Falkin was about to wash his face in it, then his eyes traveled down to the face of the boy. There was a drought in this country. Water was more precious to these people than gold. He smiled at the boy, and pushed the basin away, saying awkwardly,

"I not accept this." The boy frowned.

"It is a gift from Mustafa," he said slowly in Antithean. Falkin knelt before the boy.

"I not worthy of gift. Too much," he told the boy faltering on the strange words. He dipped the corner of his tunic into the water and gently washed the boy's face. "Bring Mustafa, please." The boy carefully put the basin down, and ran out of the room. A moment later Mustafa entered.

"Aibe tells me that you refuse the gift," Mustafa said, his voice was clear, and deep. He spoke in Common.

"I do not deserve it," Falkin replied. "Why are you trying to give it to me? I thought you viewed me as an enemy." Mustafa sat on one of the many cushions in the tent.

"You are the love of Zirabehti Kouré." Falkin looked at Mustafa.

"Zirabehti Kouré?" he asked puzzled. "Zira," he breathed, "the letters. They were from Zira." Mustafa nodded.

"Please, kouros of Kouré, do not tell The Kouré of what we did to you." Falkin thought back to the beating. He grimaced, but then he thought of the pain it would cause Zira if she knew.

"You have healed me, so it is like it didn't happen," he said gently. "But do not do it to anyone else just because of their homeland. If it weren't for Kiké," he stopped. "Where is she?" he asked suddenly.

"The girl you traveled with?" Mustafa asked. Then with some contempt, "the girl with the short hair?"

"Yes," Falkin said.

"She found some of her kin in this camp. She is with them," Mustafa replied shortly, and Falkin got the distinct impression that he didn't want to talk about her. There was an awkward pause, then Mustafa said, "Kouros of Kouré, I want to show you something. If you are well enough to walk."

"Yes, and please it is Falkin."

"Falkin," Mustafa repeated. They left the tent together, and as the walked out onto the narrow streets Falkin felt dark eyes following his movements. The streets were empty this morning. They walked in silence to the edge of the dead city. There they stopped.

"This was once the university," Mustafa said quietly. Falkin stared down at the collapsed domes, and crumbling walls. "I was the," he paused searching for the word, "Didaskos, leading master of it. One of your regiments were let loose on it, they burned it to the ground." The old man's eyes flashed angrily, "The Torallian say they value learning, bah. You must send for Zirabehti Kouré. She would inspire the people. We could rebuild our city if she came." Falkin didn't reply. He looked out across the valley, thinking.

~*~

Neal enter Zira's room, in his hand he clutched a letter. He was grinning.

"Zira, Zira, Falkin has requested that we go out to Antitheos. He says he needs us." Zira looked up sharply.

"Falkin wants us to go to Antitheos?" she asked. Then her eyes fell. "The King would never let me go," she said bitterly, "don't you remember, Neal, I'm 'a threat to the empire'."

"Don't be ridiculous," Neal said with a smile, "Tortall isn't an empire, you are only a threat to the realm. Zira I am your knight master, you have to go where I go."

"Yes," Zira said not convinced, "and you are a knight of the realm and so have to go where the King sends you."

"You forget, I have connections," Neal said wryly, "and I believe you do too. Zira," he said lifting her chin, "you need to go back to Antitheos. You need to remember what you're fighting for." Zira started.

"What do you know about what I'm fighting for," she asked bitingly. Neal sighed.

"More than you think I do," he said. Zira glared at him. "Zira, I'm not going to give you away. Don't you know me? Don't you know that I love you? I would never, never harm a friend." Zira smiled.

"Do you love me enough to commit treason?" she asked half-joking.

"It depends on whether or not I approve of the cause. In this case I do."

"Thank you," Zira said, and hugged her knight master tightly. Neal disentangled himself from her arms, grinning.

"Now I must have a chat with his Majesty Jonathan of Conté the IV," he said as he exited Zira's room. Zira sat on her bed thinking back to when she lived in Antitheos. She loved that country so much, and suddenly she noticed the homesickness that she had been suppressing ever since her arrival. She had to go back to Antitheos, if only for a short time. She began to change; she concentrated, until the slender princess of Antitheos had transformed into the svelte jellicle cat, who was so familiar to the people who lived in the castle, and slipped out into the hallway.

~*~

Jasson didn't wait, he turned and ran. He ran away from the dizzying pattern, and the burnt sword. When he reached the first floor, he ran into the courtyard. He took a deep breath of air. He had Duke Roger's gift?! He sat down on a low wall and gulped the fresh air. He didn't know much about his great uncle. Or was he a cousin? What did know wasn't reassuring. Of all the gifts in the world he didn't want Roger's. Jasson looked down at his powerful fingers. No wonder he hadn't been trained, he could be a danger.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said to the empty courtyard. "It isn't what you have that is evil or good, it is what you do with it." He didn't feel reassured. He lay down on the wall, his lanky body sprawled haphazardly on the cool stones. The sky was clear and blue. He closed his eyes and just breathed. He felt whiskers tickling his forehead. He raised one eyelid, and looked up into the large amber eyes of a jellicle cat. The cat looked worried.

"Hello," he said to it with a smile. "Haven't seen you around much recently." He sat up and stroked it. The cat radiated calm. Jasson felt himself relax. The cat purred loudly in the quiet courtyard. They sat there together, basking in the sunlight. Jasson looked down at the small cat.

"Things are always clearer with you around," he said with a smile. The cat rubbed its head up against his hand. He laughed. "What's your name?" he asked it. " I feel funny not knowing it." The cat merely sat there smugly, and purred. Jasson smiled and stroked the cat again, his thoughts miles away.

~*~

Tobit was worried. He ran his callused fingers through his curly hair, and looked down at the map again. The Antitheans were acting strangely. They had moved half of their camp back, and half forward so now it was split in two. They were preparing to attack. The last of the Tortallian aqueducts ended at the fort where he was stationed, providing the parched land with a little water. The fort had a small wheat field, which was irrigated by the water. Tobit had ordered his men to leave any sheaves they dropped, and the sheaves in the corners of the field for gleaners, as was the custom. His men grumbled at this, but had stopped when he reminded them that if the people starved they would certainly attack. After the grain was bought into the fort they heard the tentative footsteps of the Antithean women who would cross the border to glean. As the women grew bolder they would often hear sing-songy arguments in the Antithean tongue over who had taken more than her fair share.

But now it seemed leaving the corners of the field was not enough. The Antitheans would attack. Tobit's loyalties pulled him in different directions. As a knight he had sworn to his King and to his men to protect the land, but as he thought of Shae he couldn't help but wonder if it were her family across the border squabbling over a few stalks of wheat. He was finding it hard to write to her. He didn't want her to think that he was unfaithful to her people. In his letters he could only write how he wished to be back with her. That at least was true.


	27. Stars

A/N Ok hopefully this will work, sorry about the earlier upload of this chappie.

A/N Oh my goodness I'm evil and I apologize profusely. I had writer's block. But this is an extra long chappie (over 2,000 words). I'm sorry it has almost been two months ::hangs head in shame:: I have become obsessed with the band Rooney. Go to www.rooney-band.com and check them out they are awesome. Last weekend I also read all three of the Princess Diaries books between 5:00 on Friday, and 9:30 PM on Saturday, and the third one really depressed me (everything works out for her by Christmas of her freshman year), because I can really relate to Mia (besides for the whole princess thing), and everything friggin works out for her. Not alas for me, but it will I hope. My bio lab partner totally saved my butt today too because I forgot my binder, and we had 2 labs due today, and he let me copy his answers. When I got home today I ate about 10 brownies then fell asleep, and when I woke up I wrote this chappie. Not that any of you really care but oh well. Albatross, I love that word, it might be my favorite. It is a big white bird which is supposed to bring good fortune to ships. I'm encouraged that some people read my A/N (though after reading this one you will probably stop because it was just ramblings).

THE WEBSITE IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!! There are still some problems, but they will be fixed. The address is posted under the homepage place in my bio (writing the address into here was causing problems). Check it out. Be sure to sign the guestbook! I want feedback.

Asphodel: Sorry it took so long to update. I don't think Jon will be pleased if he ever finds out that Zira's the cat. The website's up.

cytosine: I'm glad you liked the scene with Zira and Jasson. Thanks for the review.

Dragonwing5: Thanks for the review.

Mystic Illusions: I'm glad you found my story! I'm also glad that someone appreciates my cliffies. Thanks for the review

Luna0520: The picture of the dress is on the website. So go to it, and you will find not only that one but many more. Jelico is a misspelling of the word Jellicle, I was stupid and didn't look it up before I started writing, Jellicle cats are in T.S.Eliot's poem Song of the Jellicles, which was later used in the musical cats (I prefer it in poetry form). As to my A/N they can get confusing because I write them with the review window open side by side with what I'm writing. So I reply directly to what was written in the review.

Exroomie: I hope you have a great time in NH. Miss you.

IvyDragon: Thank you so much for letting me use your drawings on my website! Thanks for the review.

Jarka Ruus: Thanks for the review.

Lady Anislyn: Hehe I like how you worked Albatross into the review. Thanks for the entertaining review.

Socialdistortion: I'm glad you think it's original! That is the best complement! Thanks for the review.

Drunken Little Monkey: Interesting. Very interesting.

LilyFireheart: Kouré is Greek for maiden, so kouré would just mean any maiden, the Kouré of Antitheos is the Maiden of Antitheos, so the princess. When Falkin is referred to as the kouros of The Kouré, it means that he is the princess' young man. So it is a term that depends on the person that it is referring to. Zira could also be the kouré of King Lari, because she is his daughter. I love Neal too, I'm glad that you liked that scene with him. Thanks for the review.

The 1-year anniversary of the story has just passed! I want to thank everyone who has read it! I'm amazed I have over 300 reviews! Thank you so much everyone. In chapter 28 you will get your reward for reading.

Chapter XXVII: Stars

Zira smiled down at the light silk pantaloons that covered her legs. They were so comfortable compared with the coarse heavy materials that the Tortallians uses for their breeches. She looked over at Neal ill at ease on his mare, sweat pouring down his pale face. Zira kicked Roos into a slow trot, and turned to Shae to laugh at Neal with her. But Shae wasn't by her side. Zira tore off the dark spectacles, which covered her eyes and desperately looked around for her before remembering that Shae was still in Tortall. 

It had been hard to convince the King to allow Zira to leave the palace, but both Thayet, and Jasson pushed so hard that Jonathan finally gave in and told Neal he could go, and take Zira too. This, though, was not for free; Jonathan had to keep something as collateral, so that he could be sure of Zira's return. He chose Shae. Zira and Shae had been born on the same day, and since that day had never spent more than a couple hours apart. Now the place by Zira's side was empty. She shivered, and even with Neal there she felt alone. She composed another letter in her mind, and looked around her. The air was dry, and she could taste dust on her tongue, yet it was all familiar to her. Every rock was so ingrained in her psyche that she couldn't tell where her body ended and the ground began. A nagging sorrow tugged at her heart, but also for the first time in years she was truly at ease. She relaxed into her surroundings, and turned back to Shae. Again Zira's nerves were on edge when there was no dark skinned companion by her side.

~*~

Falkin stood on the walls of the camp. He had been there for over a month. Two weeks ago Neal's letter, announcing that he and Zira were coming, arrived. Followed by one written by Zira. Since then he spent much of his time surveying the landscape for his love, and his friend. The rest of his time was spent learning Antithean. He had become fully conversational in the sing-songy language. Now he was waiting to for Zira so he could show off. His eyes strained at the horizon and finally on the forty-sixth day of waiting he saw tiny silhouettes against the grey sky.

He ran down to the ground, and watched as the forms grew larger. Then one of the horses broke away from the group, and headed towards him at full gallop. As it came closer he saw Zira bending low over her horse's mane, her long braid thumping heavily on her back to the rhythm of the gait. She reined her mare up right in front of Falkin and threw herself into his arms. He smiled, and she looked up into his eyes. He removed a pince-nez from her face, and she laughed, at the questioning look he gave to the spectacles.

"I didn't want the whole country to know that their princess has returned, or I never would have made it here," she said smiling. "They hid my eyes. You see the lenses have been blackened by smoke, but you can still see through them." Falkin laughed and handed the spectacles back to her. Zira, though, put her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him gently. When they separated Falkin looked down at her and carefully said in Antithean grinning,

"I am so happy you have come, Zirabehti." Zira laughed in surprise, and replied.

"Your accent is horrible," but before she could go on Falkin's lips covered hers, and it was a little while before she could speak again. Being with Falkin again almost made her forget that half of her was still in Tortall, almost. When they could breathe again, she took up Roos' reins and walked into the encampment with Falkin. All of the people lined the streets. They stared at her with wide eyes, and slowly all lowered their heads respectfully for their princess. Tears gathered at the corners of Zira's eyes, and she smiled sadly at her people. When they came to the central square of the camp Mustafa was waiting. He smiled, and walked up to Zira. He kissed her on the forehead, then bowed his head. Zira reached out and lifted his chin.

"I have come," she said clearly, and the spell was broken. People raised their heads to look at their beloved princess. One by one the children of the encampment walked up to her, with some small gift, and she would touch them gently and look into their sorrowful eyes.

Falkin watched this quietly, and he knew that he would never be able to tell her that these same children, who now looked so gentle, were the ones who a few months ago tried to kill him. He also now for the first time really understood why they tried to kill him. He looked around at the people in the square; one girl caught his eye. It was Kiké; he hadn't seen her since she had saved his life. She was standing next to a severe looking woman, and had a veil covering her short-cropped hair. He smiled at her, but her eyes were lowered. He had tried to see her during the month when he was waiting for Zira, but the family she was staying with would not allow it. There was something broken about the way her eyes fixed on the dust at her feet.

~*~

When Neal finally arrived in the square Zira was practically buried in a small mound of gifts. Zira looked at him, and smiled. She beckoned him forward, and began talking to the people in Antithean. Neal walked up and stood between Zira and Falkin, he leaned over to Falkin, who smiled in greeting.

"What in the Dark Realms is she saying about me?" Neal asked Falkin, who grinned in response.

"She is saying that you are, a friend, and that you are the Green Mage who saved Antithean soldiers," he replied. "Apparently you are quite the celebrity in Antitheos."

"Great," Neal said, pushing his brown hair out of his face, "at least they don't want to kill me because I fought in the wars," Falkin became serious his eyes fixed on Zira.

"Don't mention that you were Alanna's squire. She is not revered here, and you could get into trouble because of that." Neal nodded, and turned his attention to a lame man who was hobbling up to him. The man bowed his head then, took Neal's hand.

"My name is Chiraz, and though you may not remember me, I shall never forget you. You saved my life, and for that I am eternally grateful to you." Chiraz's deep voice was barely accented as he spoke the words. Neal looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"I do remember you, because you replied to me in Common. I am sorry to see that my work was imperfect though," Neal said gesturing, at the cane that Chiraz gripped in his hand.

"No, no," Chiraz said smiling, "I am grateful for the deformity you left me with, because of it I can pursue the world of the intellect instead of the fields, and plow. Anymore energy spent on my poor wound also would have taken away from those that truly needed your gifts. I survived, and that is because of you." Mustafa stepped forward.

"I wish I could provide a feast in honor of our guests, but unfortunately the fields have not been giving, but if you will come to my tent I will refresh you, and you may have a small repast." Zira looked over at Neal suddenly remembering.

"Mustafa, you will find at the gate six carts pulled by oxen. Two have cases of grain, three have vats of water, and one has seed corn. Every one shall have water, and food tonight, and tomorrow we shall begin planting." Mustafa looked at his princess with tears in his eyes.

"Zirabehti Kouré, you have brought hope to our people. We all thank you."

~*~

After they had eaten, and all of the people in the camp had paid their respects to Zira, the three foreigners retired. Falkin though sat outside his tent looking up at the stars, they were so clear in this country. Light footsteps approached him, and he looked up to see Zira. She was dressed in white, and her long black hair was down, heavily covering her bare shoulders.

"Aren't you tired," he asked her, but she shook her head, and sat beside him.

"Traveling doesn't tire me," she said, "and I wanted to see you without being surrounded by hundreds of people." She looked up into his eyes. Then began to cry. Falkin wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, and kissing her hair. "It has been so long since I've seen you," she said when she had calmed. "It feels right with you here." Falkin laid her head in his lap.

"I missed you so much while I was here waiting for you," he said. Zira smiled, and her tears sparkled amber in the moonlight. She pointed at the sky.

"That," she said, "is the Traveler's Joy." Falkin looked up at the starry sky. The stars were so numerous.

"Which one?" he asked. "That one?" he pointed. She wrapped her callused hands, around his and moved it so that it pointed at the Unmoving star.

"It is part of the constellation the Eagle, you see it is the eye." She moved his hand in a rough bird-like shape, following the path of the stars. They lay there looking up at the sky, taking joy in just being together. Finally Zira fell asleep, and Falkin gently lifted her, and carried her back to her tent.

~*~

Niaussi pointed at the map with his knife, his dark face concentrated on the small square that represented the border station.

"We will need to attack hard, but once we take the fort we will have water and food for the village," Niaussi looked at the intent faces surrounding him, some were barely older than children. Not an ideal army for attacking one of the most important of Tortall's strongholds, but they were desperate, and they had nothing to lose. Niaussi rolled up the map, and sent his band of rebels to their tents. He sighed, and sat on the rush mat he slept on each night. It was a reckless movement, but it was all that they could do. The people were starving. 

He left the tent, and walked to the cliff that looked down on the fort. It was in the distance, but he could see light coming from the small window of the commander's office. He spat. Even if they were not successful they would take a few Tortallians with them. That was all that mattered. He had nothing else to live for. He thought of his sister. Where was she, what was she doing, across those lines, serving their princess. He hoped she was just biding her time, like him, and when she heard that the war was started again she would attack from inside the palace, and come and join him. Return to her country of birth.

~*~

Inside the fort Tobit was writing Shae. He sighed and laid down his pen. He was worried. If war started again he knew what side he would have to be on, and his spies were certain that the village on the other side of the border was preparing for war. He knew that if he went in now, and wiped out the village it would prevent the uprising, and the war. It even would probably result in less Antithean casualties, but he couldn't do it. He would never be able to face Shae again after that. Jonathan would be in the right to declare war against Antitheos if the people rose again, though. Tobit longed for his days as a page and squire. It was so much simpler then, he could be friends with both sides, see things from both sides, without the knowledge slowing him down, and putting both sides at risk. He ran his fingers through his hair. He hated these times; he hated not knowing what to do. How to solve it. He blew out the candle, and lay down on the bed, but didn't sleep.


	28. Visions

A/N First of all CHAPTER 27 IS FIXED SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT GO BACK TO IT! Second of all GO TO MY BIO, AND CLICK ON THE LINK TO MY HOMEPAGE look through it (PLEASE). It took me forever to create it, it has all the pictures that I have ever drawn of my characters, different parts of Antithean History, links to my favorite websites, and (of course) my list of the 30 most beautiful stars that ever lived (yes it is random but randomness is good), also please sign the guest book. Thanks.

I'm sorry about the whole chappie 27 mess up, and thank you to all of you who told me to fix it. I uploaded chappie 28 very quickly to kind of apologize.

cytosine: Thanks for going to the website, and signing the guest book! You're awesome. Also thank you for saying that the world I've made for Zira is realistic.

Luna0520: Go to the website, the picture of the dress is there in the Characters: Zira section. You will also find more pictures and info than you would if I just sent it to you.

Celidh of Unicorn's Forest: THANK YOU! You have given me some of the best compliments that you could give to a writer. Thanks again, you made me very happy!

Chapter XXVIII: Visions

Zira helped the people in the camp plant the seed corn. She and Neal had brought enough water with them to just keep drought at bay, and when the green shoots from the corn started to come up the entire place rejoiced. 

Falkin, though, noticed that Zira looked tired and haggard each day and suspected that she had something to do with the quick growth of the corn with so little water. He didn't mention it. He tried to divert her attention, and make her laugh and be relaxed. They would go for long rides together, and talk. Their ideas bounced off of each other, and their political beliefs became firmer. Falkin told her of his plans to travel to distant places spreading his idea of a democratic oligarchy, and she told him of her plans on how to stabilize the Antithean economy. Of course technically she wouldn't rule, Antitheos was still under Tortallian control, but she hoped that Jonathan would leave Antitheos mostly to its own devices. They didn't only talk of politics though. They talked about their friends and their childhoods. Often they wouldn't talk at all just reveling in the chance to be near each other. There was a dried well about a mile from the camp and they would often travel out to it, and sit in the meager shade that it provided. Lying there, Zira perpendicular to Falkin with her head on his chest, they would talk for hours.

"Of course not all royalty is bad," Falkin said laughing looking down at Zira, "I'm desperately in love with a princess you know," Zira slapped him playfully laughing.

"Oh who is she? I'll have to fight her."

"She can hold her more than own in a knife fight," Falkin replied laughing, Zira's thick black hair fell across his hand, he took one lock of it, and wrapped it around his finger. "But I like other royals too. Roald isn't as bad as his father, and Jasson isn't bad either." Falkin felt Zira stiffen when he mentioned the youngest prince's name.

"No, Jasson isn't bad," she said with a sad smile. Falkin propped himself up on his elbows.

"I thought Jasson was your best friend?" Falkin said. Zira rolled onto her stomach so that she could meet Falkin's eyes.

"I love Jasson, he is a wonderful person, and a great friend. But he confuses me. Why can't he just leave things as they are?" Zira trailed off. Falkin didn't reply his eyes were fixed on hers. She sighed. "I think that Jasson is in love with me," she said reluctantly. Falkin shifted uncomfortably.

"How long have you thought this," he asked looking down at the dust at the base of the well.

"Since the ball," she said quietly. "You aren't jealous, are you?" Falkin looked at her intensely.

"Do I have reason to be?" he asked, it was almost a plea, and Zira realized that she shouldn't have told him.

"No," she said simply shaking her head. She leaned in and kissed him.

~*~

Jasson concentrated on the binding spell. Hold it hold it, Skysong struggled irritably and let out a shrill whistle breaking the rope of magic that Jasson was binding her with. Jasson regained control, throwing another loop of power around the dragonet. Numair watched him appraisingly.

"Very good," he said nodding. Jasson let the ropes dissipate, and turned to his teacher. Skysong clicked, and whistled in irritation. Jasson froze unable to move. Skysong sat back onto her haunches, and looked at the frozen prince with satisfaction. 

"Skysong," Numair said in a vague but reproving manner. "Let him go." She grudgingly let out a click, turned tail high and left the room. Jasson walked up next to Numair. "Don't mind her," Numair said. "She always gets like this when Daine leaves for more than a week. Most of the time she enjoys the experiments." Numair walked over to his desk and sat behind it, half hidden by books, bottles, and papers. "You have great power, and maybe more important amazing control." Numair looked at Jasson carefully. "Yet you aren't happy? Why? You are getting your wish, and getting trained in your gift." Jasson sat on a stool, and looked down at his feet.

"Did you ever meet my Uncle?" he asked carefully.

"I believe he was you first cousin once removed," Numair corrected without thinking. "But no I didn't. His ashes had been spread on the winds before I arrived at court. Why?" Jasson stretched his legs out, and looked down at his hands.

"Father says I have his gift," he said after a pause. Numair leaned forward.

"I know that. You can trace the Orange gift in your family back to your great-great-great grandmother, who was I believe one of the Bazhir. It is usually very powerful, but you and your cousin are, and were, much more powerful than normal." Jasson analyzed his hands carefully; they were large and strong.

"Why do I have it?" he asked.

"Well certain gifts tend to stay in a family," he looked at Jasson. "But that isn't what you were asking is it." Numair sighed and leaned back. "Jasson the gift can be neither good nor evil in itself. It is a tool, you control it, not the other way around, and it is in the way that you manipulate it that causes good and evil. Just because your cousin used a similar gift to forward his own interests at the expense of those around him, doesn't mean that you will follow in the same path he did. Now tonight you should study the Freila shield, and in what types of situations it can be used. I have research to do." Jasson stood up, knowing a dismissal, but he turned on his way out.

"Thank you Master Numair," he said, and left the room.

~*~

Zira dreamed. She was in the middle of a vast plane that shone with a soft amber light she looked up at the sky it was green and spread from horizon to horizon she suddenly realized that she was in her cat form and looking down at her paws she saw the ring on one of her toes it shimmered in the glow of the green sky. An eagle flew towards her, it was weak, but the air was still, and clear. Its slow wing beats propelling it forward. It barely made it to her feet, but when it approached her it looked at her with cloudy amber eyes. It was her father. The eagle staggered towards her, and Zira bounded up to him, and rubbed her face against his beak.

"Father I am here," she said.

"Zira," the response was weak.

"Yes father," she said supporting the eagle and sending some of her strength into him. Strengthening him with her own life force.

"I have seen my death visions," he said.

"No, father. No," Zira cried desperately.

"Zira," the voice was stern. "I know I have come to the end of my reign, soon I will rejoin Eimar, Abi, and my Queen. You must listen to me. My death visions have been of war, famine, death. You can stop it though. You must get It. You will know what to do then. Protect our people."

"Father I don't know how," she said, fighting tears.

"Zira you are my daughter, you know far more than you are willing to admit to yourself. Remember the road of a ruler is not easy. Your people must come above everything, your love, even your hate. Zira, an encampment near the border will attack a Tortallian stronghold. The war will begin again." The eagle ran its beak through Zira's long soft fur. "Zira, my little one, we had so little time together." Tears fell hot out of her eyes running softly down her face.

"Father," she whispered. "I love you."

"Zira, Eimar is near." Zira bowed her head at the ritualistic words, and shook it. Her father's amber eyes looked at her sadly. Tremblingly she replied. The words and their responses wove together in a pattern uniting father and daughter closer than they ever were.

"May Eimar ever protect you."

"May Eimar do the same for you."

"Until we meet again."

"Until we are one again."

"When Eimar calls you go."

"But do not follow me until Eimar calls for you alone."

"I will wait for the call and do good until it comes."

"Keep my spirit ever in yours."

"I will."

"I give it to you for your keeping."

"Amane." As the last word of the ritual was spoken Zira felt her father's power enter into her. When she looked down again the eagle was gone.

~*~

At the moment of the King of Antitheos' death, a small band of Antithean rebels made their way over the border to the low stone buildings of the Tortallian stronghold. Niaussi slipped his knife into the lock on the side door. He carefully found the tumblers, turned them slowly, and quietly opened the door.

A/N Ok I know that I'm overly fond of A/N but I really like being able to thank everyone who reviews individually, and this is one big author's note to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome! I have been writing this story for over a year and it was you guys who have kept me writing this story! It is so much longer than anything else I have ever written in my life. Did you know that if it were in the same book format as the Tamora Pierce books it would be over 150 pages long, as it is on my computer screen it is 65 pages single spaced! So I just want all of you to know that you are awesome, and here are your roses for being here reviewing. I'm sorry also about the initial mess up with chappie 27.

300 roses for my reviewers!

@-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @-------- @--------


	29. War and Peace

A/N Wow another chappie in less than a month! If you haven't yet go to my site (the link is on my bio page), look around, and SIGN THE GUESTBOOK!! I want feed back on the site it took me forever to make, and I think it is kind of cool (the about me section took the longest time funnily enough). Also if you ever want to chat with me I have an AIM screen name specifically for ff.net people it is Aer Aktis. I wouldn't be on if I didn't want to talk with you so don't be scared.

cytocine: Thanks I'm glad the story doesn't drag! And yes things are coming to a climax.

Jarka Ruus: I'm glad you liked the new chappies. I didn't take a very long time in updating either! Thanks for the review.

Eve of Mirkwood: Ya Zira has a tough life (I wouldn't want it). I'm so glad you like the story though, also thanks for going to the website.

Catwoman-Huntress: Yes I have a website, it is just up, and the address is on my Bio page. I would check out your story but it is based on something that I have never read. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you found mine.

Ivy Dragon: Shae is in this chappie. I'm glad you liked her dream. I removed the punctuation from it to give a flowing other worldly feeling I hope that it worked and didn't just make it confusing.

Dragonwing5: Thanks for the review.

Asphodel: Thanks for checking out my site, and thanks for the review!

Exroomie: I miss you! Do you think you can come up and watch my play this coming weekend? The roses didn't take long because of a lovely thing called copy paste hehe. Talk to you soon.

TARA!!!!: I miss you soooooo much! There is no one at my new school that reads fantasy. It is very annoying. I hope that running goes well for you, good luck with doing the required running (I always lied about that "ya sure I ran 180 miles total over the summer"). Email me I've lost your email address.

Genevieve: Hehe your screen name makes me think of the Camelot song. Thanks for the review.

Everyone read review and enjoy!

Chapter XXIX: War and Peace

Shae looked up from the letter she was reading. Jasson stood above her. He gestured to the folded piece of paper in her hands.

"From Zira?" he asked quietly. Shae shook her head, smiling sadly.

"No, Tobit." Jasson sat down next to the beautiful Antithean.

"You miss him," he said. Her brown eyes lost focus, and she stared across the garden. Jasson looked at her, and began to think that she hadn't heard him. Her lips parted, and she exhaled gently.

"Something is happening at the border. He doesn't know which side he should take," she rushed, her words tumbling over each other, and her accent becoming stronger, "but what scares me is I not do know which side either." Jasson noticed for the first time how thin she had become since Zira left. Her eyes were large and bright in her face, and she had developed a nervous habit of pressing her tongue against her upper lip. "I want to do right for both sides," her accent thickened more, until he barely recognized the voice that was speaking. "I not can give up my family, but I not can give up my friends as well." She lowered her face into her hands, and her body convulsed with sobs. Jasson sat there awkwardly then put his arms around the girl. She clung to him, crying. They sat there together, under the decorative trees. Jasson's eyes wandered upward, into the top branches. Shae's eyes focused on the dust, and Jasson's boots. She closed her eyes, and straightened.

"I'm sorry," she said composing herself. "I have been on edge all week, and ready to fall apart at the first kind word." She laughed sadly at herself.

"Let's walk," Jasson said, smiling. Shae nodded and stood. Her hair was down, and swung back and forth brushing her waist.

"Zira and I have never been apart for more than a day, now we have been separated for three weeks," Shae shivered. "I don't know how much longer I can bear it. I can't even leave to go to visit Tobit, your father has me under house arrest."

"It must be hard," Jasson said quietly. "I" he trailed off, and smiled at Shae. "I have never had to go through what you are going through right now. How did you meet Zira?" Shae smiled.

"We were born on the same day. My mother was a good friend of the Queen, and so the Queen asked her if I could be Zira's companion. We spent everyday together since then. When we were little we shared a cradle."

"Did you still see your family?"

"Yes, they lived in the palace with me. I have two older brothers. They were great friends of Zira's older brother, Abi," she trailed off, thinking back to before the wars when Abi and her brothers would go off hunting together, and she and Zira would hunt them. Darting from bush to tree, keeping out of sight. Trying to make no sound. She smiled, only now did she realize how dangerous that pass-time had been, and that in all probability their brothers had known that they were there. But at the time she and Zira had been so proud, they could hunt the hunters. Abi had been so full of life, and her brothers had been innocent, untarnished by war and hate. It was only after the wars that her brothers had changed. They would retreat into their rooms only coming out to curse Tortall. Her eldest brother had not wanted her to come to Tortall, she knew that he would kill her if he knew that she was in love with a Tortallian. Jasson looked over at Shae's quiet and beautiful face, and saw a depth of pain there that he had never experienced.

~*~

Tobit was waiting inside the walls, his men clustered around him. He was resolute, and showed his men no clue of his inner doubt. For the first time they really respected and trusted him. He knew that he had sworn his life to Tortall and these men before him. He breathed a prayer for forgiveness to whichever deity might be listening. Night had fallen a few hours ago, and his men stood patiently in the dark. Then Tobit heard the soft click of the tumblers being turned in the door. He signaled his men to stay quiet. The door opened, and Tobit's arm fell. The Tortallian border patrol fell on the unsuspecting invaders at full force. War had begun again.

~*~

Niaussi threw his knife at the first Tortallian he saw, and it satisfyingly buried itself into his throat. He drew his second knife out of his boot, and ran for the leader of the troops, a tall man with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. Niaussi raised his knife high, and the officer drew his sword. Niaussi smiled, he could beat a Tortallian with a sword. Around them his makeshift army was attacking unrelentingly. The Tortallian blocked the first cut of the knife, and swung his sword at Niaussi who nimbly jumped out of range, then raced in, a cold glint in his eyes. His knife nicked the officer's arm, and he hissed in pain bringing the sword back up, and slashing at Niaussi's stomach leaving a deep gash in his side. With each parry and thrust one would gain ground, and then loose it again. Around them soldier's from both sides fell and didn't get up. A man with wild blond hair, swung at Niaussi, and he parried. When he turned back the officer had turned his attention to another soldier. Niaussi tried to fight his way back to him but was blocked by the blond Tortallian again. He cursed, and raised his knife.

~*~

Tobit had grown numb. He had learned that that was the only way he could fight. He left his brain behind; all he knew was blood. Blood pounding in his veins desperate to keep him alive. He cut down a soldier who was barely more than a boy, and he was laid low in the dust next to a Tortallian of the same age. It was not possible for Tobit to recognize him; the only thing he was conscious of was his own blood. He raged at the attackers. They were killing his men; the men that he had earned the regard of over long hard months. The man who had struck first was fighting a short blond soldier, Tobit watched with half his eye, the other intent on finding his next assailant. He had to get to that man; he was the leader of the revolt. He needed to strike him down. And then the blond man raised his sword high, and it crashed through the knife into the dark haired skull of the leader of the revolt.

~*~

Niaussi fell. It was slow. He thought back to watching Abi fall in that great battle. There was no anger though today. He remembered the graceful curve of Abi's body as the sword of the red and gold Lioness had struck his back, and the body crumpling slowly. He had smiled, Niaussi remembered this for the first time, and smiled as well at the thought of rejoining his friend.

"Eimar, forgive me," he breathed, and thought he heard a quiet "Amane." As he completed the fall the young beautiful face of his sister passed before him. "Shae." His head hit the dust and he knew no more.

~*~

Zira screamed. She sat up in the tent. Power was racing through her, barely contained by the thin walls of her veins, she was glowing. She closed her eyes and sent her power out to the border. She saw Tobit. She saw his men fighting hard against a wave of attackers. She was angry who would dare try to harm her friends. Then she saw who. She saw her people, she saw Niaussi. He was staring up into the night sky, unblinking, unseeing. Zira broke off the vision, and realized suddenly that she could enter into the minds of her people. She was Queen. War had started again, and she knew that she must do anything to stop it. Tortall would flatten her country in an instant. She raised her head. She knew what she had to do.


	30. Ends

A/N Things are beginning to heat up! I'm reaching the end of this story (not quite yet though). This chappie might be a bit confusing but just bare with me all with be explained. I would like to thank Farah the Penmage for ß reading it you are awesome. Well I have a week of vacation which is wonderful. I've had 4 weeks from hell and now can relax. Happy Easter! And Happy Passover! My Church has 2 great Easter services, with a pancake breakfast in between (much fun). AND starting tomorrow I can watch movies again!!!!!!! I can't wait 40 days without movies is harsh. Now on to thanks.

Sudha: I have changed Sarees in the first chappie to salwars, thanks for the tip! Also thanks for going to the website! I'm glad you like the story. Do you really think that I've made Zira too perfect though? That's one thing I've been trying to avoid doing. What could I do to make this point better? Thanks again!

Balloonfuzz: I have seen it written Torallans. Personally I like Tortallians (easier to say), but I must say I like Tortillians (as you say), a lot too.

Death By Moonlight: (cool name) Thanks for the review.

Wildmage: I have a feeling that you won't like this ending any better (I'm sorry I love (writing) cliffies). I'll try not to torture you very long though, and get the next chappie up soon (hehe). Thank you for saying that you liked Zira!

cytosine: Yes things are starting to heat up. I'm glad you like the powers of Kingship, I decided that the ruler would have more power than the heir, so the magic would expand.

Exroomie: Katherine and I have decided that the three of us will take a road trip this summer. You better come!

Mackie: I have to read _The Blue Sword_ again. You are the second person that mentioned it, I might have subconciously picked something up, and put it in this story (oops). Thanks for the review. The picture of the dress (along with a whole lot more pictures of characters too) is up on my website.

Ivy Dragon: Ya when my family asks me how the story is going I say "I'm killing off characters at a fast rate" (hehe). Yes Zira is now Queen. The funny thing is that the mistake isn't one. Antithean is based on ancient Greek where the negative is placed before the word. I was trying to show that Shae's accent was coming through, so I had her say "not do" and "not can". I hope that wasn't too confusing. Sorry. Thanks for the review.

Everyone Read Review, and Enjoy!

Chapter XXX: Ends

Falkin woke as the sun was coming through the thin walls of his tent. A silhouette stood silently outside.

"Come in," he said to it. At first he thought that it hadn't heard him because the shadow remained frozen of a moment. Then an arm reached out and lifted the tent flap. Zira stood in the entryway, and she looked as if she had been dipped in pure amber. She was radiant from head to foot. He stared. She walked into the tent as if in a trance, and sat on one of the cushions. Her hair flowed around her like a dark cloak.

"Zira," he said when he could speak again. "What is it?" He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he felt that that would bring death. She turned her head slowly towards him.

"My father is dead," she said flatly. Falkin stood, and wrapped his arms around her, not caring about the consequences. She was trembling, and rested her head on Falkin's shoulder. "I am Queen." As she turned her head to meet Falkin's eyes, an amber tear rolled down her cheek, and he caught it, brushing it off her cheek.

"Don't worry," he said, and kissed her. "You will do what's best. I know you." Zira stood up.

"Why do you have to make it so hard!" she cried, and looked at him in agony. Falkin stood and faced her, but didn't touch her. He was ready to listen. "Antithean rebels have crossed into Tortall," she said. "Jonathan will declare war again, and Antitheos will be crushed." Falkin kept his eyes on hers. "I can stop it," she cried passionately. "It is in my power." She closed her eyes tightly. "But I can't. I can't do it, Falkin, I want to be selfish, I don't want to be Queen. I want to be normal. I want to be able to choose my path. I don't want to be saddled down with a country that depends on me. It is too much. I'm too young. I can't handle it. I want to be free." Her voice reached a crescendo, and she collapsed to the ground, and her frail body convulsed with sobs. Falkin sat beside her, and put his hand on the small of her back. She calmed, and sat up. "Falkin let me be selfish," she begged. "Tell me to do what is right for me, not for my people."

"If I did, and if you did, would you be able to live? Zira," he said lifting her chin and looking into the amber eyes that he loved so dearly, "it would kill you. Antitheos is your life, the people are your blood. I cannot ask you to be less than you are."

"Do you know what you are telling me to do?" she sobbed. "Won't it kill you too?"

"Zira I want you to be selfish," he stood and faced the tent flap. "Mithros knows how much I want you to be." He turned back to her. "A few more words would convince me. Are you willing to speak them?" He ran his hands through his blonde hair. Zira's lips parted slightly.

"I don't know I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed, and Falkin saw a silhouette stop outside the tent to listen. "I can't choose, it is death in both directions. It is a lonely death in one, and one with company in the other." Falkin shook his head.

"It will never be lonely," he said quietly. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "There are worse things."

"Are there?" she asked desperately.

"Yes, it would have been worse if I had never met you. If I had never grown to understand and love you. I would not be the person I am today without you. Zira, you" he trailed off, and just looked at her. She closed her eyes.

"Falkin, I love you, always remember that." Falkin smiled sadly, and walked over to her.

"I know," he said, and leaned down. The kiss was gentle. "I love you too," he said when his lips were free.

"I could," she paused. "I could make it easier." Falkin looked down at her. "I could take away your pain."

"How?" She reached out, and put her hand over his heart. It began to glow amber, but she looked up into his eyes, and faltered.

"No," she said. "I am too selfish to do that. Forgive me."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did," he said with a wry smile. "Will you return to Tortall?" She carefully untangled herself from his arms.

"Yes, I leave tonight."

"And you will stop this war."

"With the help of Eimar," she smiled, "yes."

"I will go to the border with the people from this encampment. We will try to hold the Tortallians back."

"No," she said. "You would be hung as a traitor then. Falkin you are a Tortallian knight, you have sworn your life to King Jonathan."

"My princess, I cannot fight for Tortall. If I did I would be a traitor to you. As for my life it no longer holds meaning. I must help these people, your people. I will go to the border, and hold back any who wish to invade." Falkin's voice was firm.

"Falkin, Tobit's on the border. You would have to fight him. I could never ask you to do that." Falkin's expression wavered for a moment then steadied.

"He is sworn to his men, he must do what is right for them just as you must for your people. I am in charge of no one. I may choose where to place my allegiance and it is with the Antitheans, and if I am hanged for it then so be it."

"I cannot force you," she said quietly.

"Don't try," he begged. She smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lead my people well." He grasped her hand and kissed it.

"I will."

~*~

Tobit's shovel threw dirt into the air. His men were singing a funeral dirge. He joined in, his husky baritone mixing in with the rest. The dead were lined up on either side of the trenches they were digging. He had refused to let his men burn the Antitheans. Zira had told him a little about Antithean religion, and Antitheans were buried. His men insisted on separate graves though, and so Tobit was digging the Antitheans' grave. He pulled himself out of the deep trench, and looked at the bodies. Most were young, some even around thirteen. He couldn't let his men see him cry, so he hid the tears rolling down his cheeks by throwing the bodies into the grave. It was unceremonious, but he knew that Shae would forgive him because he had prevented them from being burnt. Shae. He let a body fall. He face came before his eyes. Could she still love him after this? Would he be able to face her? He picked up the last body. It was of the leader of the rebellion. He carefully pried the hilt of the knife out of the cold dead fingers, and closed the staring brown eyes.

"Rejoin Eimar with joy," he said awkwardly in Antithean. He climbed into the trench with the leader's body, and gently laid him on top. "I'm sorry to have taken all of you so young. I hope that your families will join you when their time comes. For now sleep in the arms of Eimar, who created and sustained you." He then began covering them with dirt. When the funeral mound was completed he stuck the hilt of the leader's dagger into the ground, and turned back to the trench being dug as a final resting place for his own men.

He walked among the dead bodies from this side, putting names to faces, and tears streaming down his face. Some of the men were friends of his. He remembered them joking in the mess hall together, so boisterous and full of life. One off the men left of digging, and stood next to Tobit.

"They were young, but they did their part. Do not mourn them, they are in the Dark Realms now, beyond pain. Weep for their wives, mothers, sisters, fathers and brothers. The Dark God claims his own."

"Yes," Tobit said. "But it seems so senseless."

"They fought for what they believed in," the soldier said simply, and Tobit looked at him. He saw a man weathered, and old before his time, and willing to give everything for his country. A man who would go to the death on an order given by his commander.

"I do not deserve these men," he thought. "I will make a vow of my own. I will go to my death, perhaps not for my country, but for these men. I am a knight of Tortall, and cannot break the promise I made to my men."

"Forgive me Shae," he breathed. "Forgive me Zira."

****

IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GO TO MY WEBSITE (address is on my Bio page), SIGN THE GUESTBOOK, AND LOOK AT THE LINKS!!!


	31. Beginnings

A/N I'm back. I've had this chappie done for a while, but it didn't feel quite right. But I guess it's as good as it's gonna get. Go see _Bend it Like Beckham_, and rent _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_, they are both most excellent movies, which definitely do not fail egregiously. I'm in a weird mood having just seen Bill and Ted last night (Bill and Ted has a really cute young Keanu Reeves in it).

Wildmage- I am sincerely sorry another cliffy here. But you do find out what she was going to do!

Elle- Thanks for the review!

Keziah- I won't say a word not one word.

Nesuto- Thanks for the review (I like your new name).

Ex-Roomie- Have you started the Magician's Ward yet? It was great seeing you yesterday! I hope that the La-X team does better next time.

Smials- I'm glad you have been enjoying the story, and thanks so much for reviewing (reviews are wonderful).

Ivy Dragon- What would I do without you (no sarcasm you are great). You always have great points, which make me look back on the chappie more closely and see how I could write it better. Thank you. The point of the whole glowing Amber thing where Falkin feels that he would die if he touched her is a theme carried on into this chappie. Jasson feels the same way when he sees her in this chappie but he doesn't touch her. The point is that Falkin _acts_. He can be afraid, but he overcomes it for Zira. I should have written it better though. It was awkward and made it sound like I had forgotten what I had written before. Thanks for pointing it out. I can't draw sitting people either.

Sudha- Ya I'm not going to change Zira now, but if I rewrite her I'll want to give her more flaws. The thing is that if I had dwelt a little more on the page training years her flaws would be more apparent because she really was the worst page (and actually that was part of the reason I wrote her because all the others become like the best, and I was like that's not too realistic, but then the story developed differently and I didn't want to make it 700 pages long. I did change the Sari thing because of you (I really don't know anything about Indian culture). Thank you!

Death By Moonlight- Awesome name (could be a band or something). Thanks for the review!

Thank you everyone, please read review and enjoy!

Chapter XXXI: Beginnings

Zira and Falkin stayed in the tent together talking until Zira stood with a sigh.

"If I am to make it to Corus in time I should leave this evening."

"Is Neal coming with you?" Falkin asked.

"I most certainly will not," drawled a voice near the tent flap. Zira and Falkin turned to the lanky green-eyed man at the entrance. He walked in. "I am a healer as such I will not choose sides. But I will go to the border with Falkin and help those who need it." He turned to Zira. "I cannot help you with what you have to do. Eimar be with you though." Zira smiled.

"Amane, and might Eimar remain with you as well," she replied. Neal looked at her.

"I'll help you pack," he said. The look in his eye stopped any arguments on Zira's lips. He wanted to talk. She turned to Falkin, and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Good bye," she said. Falkin leaned down and kissed her. Then let go.

"Eimar protect you all your days," he said quietly. He bit his lip, holding back tears. "I will rally the troops here." He ducked out of the tent before another word could be spoken. Zira turned to her knight master.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Neal looked down at the floor.

"I told you before that I knew more than you thought I did," he said awkwardly. "Well I'm going to tell you exactly what I know." Zira opened her mouth but Neal continued more quickly. "Numair asked me to help him find out your secret, my library has more on Antitheos than his. Of course none of the recent books have anything about anyone like you in them." He looked at her. "What you have is strange. It can turn the gift against itself. No other Mage can truly do that. Your magic is undetectable; it isn't the gift. That is how you kept it secret." He paused. "That is how you hid from even Daine's magic, isn't it? What you have is older, far older. It is the mark of Kingship. It explains why my bone-strengthening spell didn't work, and why you have better night sight than anyone I know. It explains what a Jellicle cat is doing wandering the palace. You have Old Magic, and the Dominion Jewel belongs to you." Zira stared at him. "I cannot help you directly, but one thing I can say is that Jon respects courage, and hates anything underhand. Be forward, princess, be bold. Don't sneak around." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Zira smiled.

"I will," she said.

~*~

The evening saw a figure riding a blood bay at full gallop towards the Tortallian border. Falkin and Neal watched it until it was out of sight, they would move in the morning. The camp had been alerted to the war and was prepared. Neal looked at Falkin.

"Can you do this? You will be a traitor to your country," he said quietly. Falkin smiled.

"Before I was all talk. I never actually did anything to bring justice to the world. I'm not a traitor. I was a hypocrite before," he laughed. "I'm finally in my right mind which is out of it. Neal, with all my talk about equality, and a utopia, I never did anything. Then I see Zira. She doesn't talk. She acts. Mithros knows she's proud, and stubborn, but not scared of a sacrifice. She " he trailed off. "I have to do this for her. She deserves it."

"Falkin don't underestimate the power of words, some of the greatest victories were won with them," Neal said with a smile, then he sighed. "As long as you know what you're doing, I'm going to turn in we have a long ride before us tomorrow." Falkin stayed though, and fell asleep on the wall under the stars. He woke just as the hot sun came over the horizon hitting his eyes with its bright rays. They would be leaving in the late morning. He climbed down the wall, and walked to his tent. His haversack was packed and his saddlebag was piled next to it. He swung them on his shoulders, and walked to where his horse was grazing.

"Camel," he said as he tightened the girth. "We have a long ride before us." He mounted onto his back, and walked him slowly in circles. The camp was almost ready, all the women and men from age fifteen to thirty were following him. They were going to fight for their freedom. A horse trotted up beside his. He looked up and saw Kiké. She smiled grimly.

"I'm ready," she said. Falkin grinned.

"Where have you been. I needed to thank you for saving my life." She laughed, but Falkin looked at her and realized that she was painfully thin, and her tunic barely covered a big bruise on her shoulder.

"I was staying with some relatives," she said bitterly. An Antithean soldier rode by them.

"Hey sweetling where's your hair," he said whistling. "Meet me in my tent this evening. I'll make it worth your while." He flipped a coin at her, which hit Kiké and dropped to the ground. She didn't look at it. Falkin glared at him. "Oh I'm sorry are you already taken for tonight?" Kiké blushed bright red.

"Get away I'm not for sale," she growled. The man snorted.

"You have no honor that is why your family hides you away. I'd be ashamed to if you were a sister of mine." Kiké drew her knife.

"Back off, you have know idea of whom you are dealing with." The man laughed and rode off. Kiké resheathed her knife. Falkin looked after the man.

"Kiké," he said.

"What?" she replied harshly.

"What was that about? Why does Mustafa not want to talk about you? Why did your 'relatives' hide you away and beat you?" Falkin looked into her green eyes. She sighed, and shook her head so her short hair swung from side to side.

"Only hookers have short hair," she said. "My relatives think that I gave up my honor to save my family. I sold my hair for food though," she said quickly. "But people here don't see it that way. The only excuse for a shorthaired girl in Antitheos is that she is dishonored. These relatives also threw out my mother when she was pregnant with me, but that wasn't her fault," Kiké said defiantly. "She was raped by a Tortallian soldier. I hate him. He is the reason that my family is starving. No one here wanted to help half Tortallian bastards. He doesn't even know that he has a daughter somewhere." She trailed off, and looked out towards the border. Her green eyes smoldered, and Falkin realized what a curse to her those eyes were. They kept her from looking like a normal Antithean girl. People saw her Tortallian father mapped out on her face.

~*~

Jonathan sat quietly in his study, looking at a piece of parchment. The Antitheans had attacked again. He put his head into his hands. What could he do? He had to protect Tortall's interests. He didn't want another war. War had killed two of his best friends. The Antitheans had attacked a small border outpost. He looked back down at the letter in his fist. He reached out and hit a small gong on his desk. A young man entered.

"Send Liam here," Jonathan said. The man bowed a left the room. After a few minutes Jonathan heard a knock on the thick oak door. "Enter." Liam came in.

"What is it father?" he asked.

"Antitheans have attacked a border station." Liam leaned forward urgently.

"Which one!" he said. Jon had not expected so much energy from his second son.

"The last one, to the North east," Jon replied.

"Was anyone hurt?" Liam asked. "Was Tobit hurt?" Jon nodded; remembering that Tobit was Liam's friend.

"No Tobit is fine. This report is from him. I'm going to send you out to help him with a battalion of the King's Own."

"Yes father." Liam replied. He was seething inside. Who would dare attack his friend's fort?

~*~

Zira rode, pouring her power into Roos' flanks. They flew, going far faster than any mortal horse could possibly gallop. The ground changed from hard packed dust, to gravel then grass, as she sped towards Corus. Her long braid thumped rhythmically against her back, as she leaned forward, face just above the mane. Tears were pouring down her face, though she could not tell which hurt made them fall: her country's, her father's, Falkin's, or her own. The city came towards her in a blur of amber. It was just before dawn as she galloped down the cobblestone streets. Lights turned on in her wake, as sleepy eyed citizens looked out their windows at the beautiful Antithean princess who flew by their stone buildings.

She reached the palace just as the sun started to rise. A sleepy stable boy staggered out of the barn. She tossed the reins to him, and ran though the archway leading into the great hall. As she ran her body changed, becoming smaller, more lithe, faster. Her paws were sure of the direction, and never faltered. Zira the human had run this way many times. Doors flew open before her. She was racing the clock.

She rounded the last bend, and burst into a room.

Jasson jumped to his feet as a black and white jellicle cat flew into his room. The cat morphed before his eyes. He stood as Zira's frail form appeared before him, she was glowing amber. Her breaths came ragged. Slowly she blinked her eyes, long black eyelashes covering her large amber eyes then revealing them again.

"Zira," he breathed. She swallowed. He saw she was trembling. "Sit down," he said as he pushed her into a chair. He knelt before her, looking up at her face. He loved her so much. "Why can't she love me? Why does she love Falkin?" he asked himself, his spirit raged inside him, but he couldn't say anything. He never could. He couldn't speak up for himself, and he couldn't speak up for those he loved. He was always silent, taking the path of least resistance. He knew no other way. Looking up at Zira he saw why he loved her. She was everything he could never be.

"War has begun again," she said flatly. Jasson wanted to take her in his arms, but was too afraid, she was glowing amber, and he felt that he would be burnt in an embrace. He just knelt before her, looking at her.

"Jasson," she said, then faltered.

"What?" he asked. She took a deep breath, and raised her eyes to the casement. She didn't want to hurt him; she loved him. He was one of her dearest friends. She had to do it though. He was a prince, he had his duty too, and it might hurt him, but the ruler as an individual did not matter. She knew as well that she was using him, and she hated herself for that. But she had to. For Antitheos. She lowered her eyes to his. His hazel eyes were so full of love and passion she faltered for a moment. Then regained her composure.

"Jasson, will you marry me?"

****

IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GO TO MY WEBSITE (address is on my Bio page), SIGN THE GUESTBOOK, AND LOOK AT THE LINKS!!!


	32. The Breaking Storm

A/N Whew I'm on a roll. I HATE MCAS!!!!!!!!!! They are pointless I don't really need a diploma (especially when you need to miss classes to get it). I am so mad, I just had to retake a stadardized test that I had already taken. The reason you ask? I'm a Junior, that is the only one that I saw. Now I have more classes to make up (oh goody). But on a brighter note I'm going to a Rooney concert tomorrow night! I'm going to meet them I've made up my mind. I hope everyone's lives here are good. How many of you have visited my website? What do you think of it? I've added another Zira pic to it.

Wildmage: You like Falkin better (finally people who like Falkin are coming out)? I'm sorry about my evil cliffies.

Celidh: I hope this is better, though probably the tension won't let up until the end. Hey were reaching the climax.

Rymira Sedai: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! Reviews are marvelous and always appreciated.

Lona: It gets more intense in this chappie I think. Thanks for the review.

Insert Catchy Name Here (how bout Mildred (hehe)): Oh good it was a surprise that makes me happy. I hope you didn't combust.

TARA!!!: How are you! I miss you so much! I feel bad for Falkin too. Thanks for the review. Why are you never around when I come down to the school?

Sudha: Don't skin me! I like my skin where it is. I'm glad you like it though!

Exxxxroomie: Have you started A Business of Ferrets yet? It was great seeing you! See you soon! (Did you realize you signed your real name?).

Dragonwing5: Hehe I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter XXXII: The Storm Breaks

Tobit's keen blue eyes surveyed the horizon. Henri stood behind him, short stocky and blond, his muddy eyes squinted towards the sun.

"I don't like it." He pointed to a haze along the road. "Reinforcements. I say we attack, wipe them out now before they have a chance to take more Tortallian lives." He spat. Tobit's eyes never moved.

"I am the commander here, Henri, and as long as I say stay, we stay," he said coldly. "We will not leave the fort unprotected. It has the last of the water. I don't suppose you would like to die of thirst in the desert?"

"No Sir," Henri said.

"Good, I didn't think so. Every step that those reinforcements take means that they will be one step weaker than us. We wait."

"Yes Sir." Henri saluted and climbed down the wall. Tobit stood stiffly until Henri was out of sight. His fingers found the hilt of his sword; they gripped it, turning his knuckles white.

"We wait," he whispered.

~*~

Falkin looked at his shield. He was in his tent, and the noon sun beat though the canvas, surrounding him with an amber glow. Falkin's fingers ran over the smooth face of the cold metal. He remembered the day it had been presented to him. He looked at the falcon in its dive, an azure sky spread around it. He carefully put the leather cover over it, and left the tent. In one day they would be at the border, and in one day Falkin would cease to be a knight of Tortall. He began to dig in the sand outside the camp. His fingers were chapped from the sun, and it was slow painful work. When the shallow grave was dug Falkin picked up the shield one last time. He thought of his brother, and how his parents had save for months in order to get it made for him. He thought about how proud they were of him when he had come out of the Chamber of the Ordeal. His mother had presented him with the shield hours after, she was very proud of the design, and his father had recounted all the protection spells he had ordered for it. He thought of his mother with a whalebone needle and a steel thimble sewing the cover to the shield so it would stay clean and strong. 

Tears rolled down his sun burned face. He gently laid his shield in it's grave. Tomorrow he would fight the country he had sworn to protect. With each handful of dirt he covered the sign of a Knight of Tortall. When he finished he rose, and turned. Neal was standing there.

"You have done the noble thing Falkin," he said, quietly. He was holding the simple round leather shield of an Antithean soldier. He held it out to Falkin. "I have put the strongest spells I could on it." Falkin took the shield, holding it gingerly like a newborn. He lifted his eyes to Neal's, and saw sorrow in his as well. They stood there together for a moment, then reentered the camp.

That night found them heading further south towards the Tortallian border. Just as the sun began to rise they reached the boundary. Quietly they made camp.

"We attack tomorrow," Falkin said firmly. "Hold the Tortallians out of Antithean lands, that is what we came to do."

~*~

On the other side of the border a battalion of the King's Own arrived at the fort. Tobit stood at the gate, and welcomed his own reinforcements. Liam grinned at him.

"They're all here, I made sure that you got the best, Tobit," he said. Tobit smiled sadly.

"Thank you Liam. How was the journey up?"

"Hard, but I didn't spare the men. They needed to reach here as soon as possible. We'll attack at dawn and quell the Antitheans into submission." Liam replied.

"We will do what we must," Tobit said firmly. "I have a feeling both sides will pay for the lives they took from each other." Liam looked at his friend skeptically. Tobit sighed. "We have a moment, come into my office and rest." Liam nodded.

When Liam woke, Tobit was sitting at a table drawing on a map. Liam rose from the bed, and looked over Tobit's shoulder.

"The enemy is stationed in this dried riverbed, it is a strategic place, but if we attack from this direction, and create a stop gap here I believe we can wipe them out and stop the war quickly." Tobit said indicating the different locations on the map. "We'll leave in an hour." Liam nodded, and began dressing.

~*~

Falkin looked out at the rising sun; his people were prepared and rested. He knew that today was the day. He lined his men up in the dried riverbed carefully. Neal had left them in the night. Falkin missed him. He paced back and forth; his mail was hot in the sun. Kiké walked up to him.

"Pacing only makes your people nervous," she said quietly. Falkin reached up to run his fingers through his hair only to realize that chain mail covered his head.

"I am about to be a traitor to the land that I grew up in," he said. "How would that make you feel? The men I will be fighting I went to school with. Their leader" he broke off. He couldn't think of Tobit. That would only make him run. Kiké put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lead us well," she said. The ranks grew silent. The horizon was hazy, and the first forms began to come into focus. The Tortallian army was a formidable sight; they flashed blue and silver, and approached slowly, majestically.

"Steady!" Falkin roared, "Archers string your bows! Notch your arrows!" The approaching army came closer. "Look for their eyes! Don't waste arrows! Pull back, take aim, loose! First row step back second forward! Take aim, Loose!" A volley of arrows rained down among the Antithean soldiers. Several fell. The Tortallians kept approaching. The two lines were facing each other. "Draw!" Falkin yelled, as his own sword flew from its scabbard.

~*~

Alanna, King Jonathan, and Numair bent over the Dominion Jewel, fortifying their troops on the border. The spell was growing, morphing, strengthening.

~*~

"Marry you?" Jasson said in shock. "Mithros! What happened in Antitheos?"

"I became Queen," Zira said desperately. "Jasson, please!"

"What did that change?" he asked. "Falkin always knew you'd be queen." At Falkin's name Zira closed her eyes, then opened them, they were glassy from unshed tears. "Zira, you still love him!" Jasson said horrified. He stepped backwards. "Why are you asking me this? I am the prince not some way to get back at an untrue lover." Zira's eyes blazed.

"You'd best keep your mouth shut about what you don't understand," she said her voice dangerously quiet. "I need you to marry me. Antitheos needs you to marry me."

"What!" Jasson yelled. "Zira who are you asking to marry you, me, or the prince of Tortall." Zira glared at him.

"Both, Jasson I don't have time for this."

"Do you love me?" Jasson asked quietly, this wasn't how he had imagined a marriage proposal. Zira stared at him unbelieving.

"Of course I love you," she said. "But that's not what's important right now."

"Well it is important to me," Jasson yelled. "Of course a person like you might not understand that. You've always been cold Zira. You aren't human. I don't know why I ever thought you were. You are a ruler. You value your position above everything. The individual doesn't matter to you. You just roll right over them, and continue on. Well Zira, it does matter, and you will never be a good ruler until you realize that." Zira fumed at him.

"What are you then?" she said stiffly. "You are a coward, Jasson. You don't know what to do with your life. You have been placed in a position of responsibility, and you turn your back on it. What do you know about your people? What do you know about politics? You've been spoiled. You've led a life far away from war, and hate. Well wake up it is in your country too. You ask me if I love you more than I love Falkin? Well here is my answer; who I love doesn't matter. I can never act on my love, I have been given responsibility and it must always come before my love. What I do effects millions; I cannot do what I want to. When will you grow up Jasson? When will you learn that life isn't what you want? Maybe I am cold, maybe I am cruel sometimes, but you," she looked at him with contempt, "you do nothing. When will you become a prince?" Jasson turned away from her.

She left the room tears pouring down her face. She ran blindly. She felt It throbbing before her, and she followed the power. There was only one other way to end the war. Her body morphed again, and her lithe form ran through the palace's winding passages.

__

Don't be too hard on Jasson. He has a point.


	33. Blood and Rain

A/N Sorry Sorry for making your life a living hell, that wasn't me that was Alter Ego (anyone who can tell me what that is a quote from will get a reward). I seriously didn't mean to leave you hanging like that, but there were exams, then just summer stuff (translate as being very lazy). But half of you don't even check FF.net during the summer so I shouldn't be in too much trouble. Right?! Well my life has been interesting, I will be 18 soon, that is so weird. This story is almost done, 1 or 2 chappies to go. I'm sorry this is a really short one, but this is where it wanted to end. There is a lot in it too. Hey since I last updated I've been to TWO Rooney concerts (not that any of you really care) but I do because I met all of the Rooney boys but Louie (I have to meet him, I'm told he is a total sweetie), and got 2 yes TWO guitar picks from the absolutely amazingly talented Taylor Locke. Ok on with thanks.

Lona: I can't tell you that (yet). I like Falkin much better than Jasson too, but who I like doesn't really matter, hehe. Jasson's growing on me though. In chappie 32 he became an actual character. Thanks for the review.

Orange: I hope I haven't lost you, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it has taken me forever and a day.

Sudha: Ooo this really isn't updating fast. I'm sorry. I'm glad you liked Jasson in that last chappie, I did much much more.

Rymira Sedai: The battle gets very fierce in this chappie, and I hope it is interesting.

Balloonfuzz: She wasn't thinking the "don't be upset with Jasson" part, that was my little author's note at the bottom.

IvyDragon: Yay! No grammar mistakes in the last chappie *glances dubiously at the new one* I don't know about this one.

Fairy Asphodel: You're back! You'll see what will happen, hehe.

Dragonwing5: Zira didn't have time to really tell Jasson anything, and as much as Jasson was being an idiot so was Zira. But some of your questions will be answered in this chappie.

Alia: Ya I'm prone to leaving people on cliffs. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the new chappie.

Everyone Read Review and Enjoy!

Chapter XXXIII: Blood and Rain

Falkin's mind was a blur; he looked around, seeing faces of friends on both sides. His teeth ground together. Only one side mattered, only one side mattered. He swung his sword heavily, and it met the shield of a young Tortallian soldier with a crash. Their eyes met for a moment, then Falkin's sword moved again, and his opposer collapsed. Falkin didn't have time to think about what he had done another soldier in silver and blue stood before him. It was life or death, no honor here. He raised his shield to block the sword's blow. Sweat poured down his face. Why was it so hot? He couldn't think, and that was a mercy. His body knew what to do. He left his brain behind. The mass of soldiers surrounding him spun, and twirled in a dangerous dance. 

The bite of a sword into his side woke him. Everything was painfully clear. Both sides dying. He found himself looking into a pair of eyes that he knew. They were full of blood rage, but he would never have mistaken them. William of Ikor, the boy he had sponsored as a page, was raising his broadsword. Falkin knew him. Knew his fears, and joys, his weaknesses, and his strengths. They had been friends. The sword came down hard, bruising his shoulder, but the chain mail held firm. The blow galvanized Falkin into action. William was going for the kill, he did not know who his opponent was, nor did he care. Falkin moved swiftly, his sword snaked out catching the mail in the right place so that it divided creating a hole just wide enough for death. As the eyes clouded over and the blood rage left them recognition filled William's face. He fell to the ground.

Falkin felt sick, he looked around at the sea of bodies. Who was right? He didn't care anymore. Suddenly his eyes rested on a sight he did not want to see. Tobit, his shield flashing in the sun, was struggling with an Antithean footsoldier. The Antithean whirled, and Falkin saw the young determined face of Kiké.

~*~

Tobit was equally matched by the Antithean before him. Each blow was blocked, and each parry was followed by another strike. He lashed out cutting deeply into the Antithean's arm. At the same moment a searing pain went up his left side, and he saw a bloody knife in the young soldier's hand. Tobit grasped his side, and his sword moved again crashing down on his opponent's helmet.

Kiké winced, but her knife moved quickly. It met the Tortallian knight's cheek. She had to keep from dying, and the only way that could be accomplished was to kill. She hated this knight just as she hated all Tortallians. The world would be a better place without him. He parried her strike, and she hissed as his sword met her leg. Sword and knife moved together, and she cut through the leather straps holding his armor, opening a way in. This was her chance. Her sword flew towards him, and she felt it meet flesh. The body went rigid under her blade, and tumbled to the ground. She looked down at the straight black hair and staring sapphire eyes, and then up at the Tortallian commander still standing stunned. She looked again at the body she had killed; the royal emblem was embroidered in silver on his tunic.

Tobit screamed at the Antithean in fury. He lashed out, but the soldier nimbly leapt back, and became one with the tumult of bodies. He looked down at the solid form of Liam, and at the deep wound that hadn't been meant for the young prince.

~*~

The Dominion Jewel glowed with an eerie amber light. The spell was growing but slowly, sluggishly. The Jewel did not want to fight. The three powerful mages bent lower, strengthening the spell. The door flew open, shattering in a burst of amber fire. A small jellicle cat stood there trembling. It grew, limbs lengthening, into the frail graceful shape of Zira. Three jaws dropped, and the mages let go of their spell in surprise. 

Zira walked to the table and took the Jewel in her hands. No one tried to stop her. She stared at It. It pulsed with magic. Lives ebbing away, rejoining Eimar, all because of this lump of stone. She could turn the tide of the battle with It. She was the most powerful being in the world. Victory was hers. But suddenly she knew what she was meant to do with It. It grew cold in her hands, freezing far colder than the Roof of the World where Alanna had found It, far colder than anything in existence. Each atom ceased its movement, until all was still. She held it like that for a moment, then she poured into It all her anger, her hate, her love, her passion, the Jewel shattered, breaking apart until all that was left was a heap of fine dust in her hands. As if in a trance she walked to the window, and hands outstretched let the wind take It. Then she turned slowly.

"It is over," she said.

~*~

It flew high on the winds, falling down as rain where ever it went. Traveling as an amber cloud it swiftly crossed Tortall heading towards the land of its birth. Below a battle raged, but as the cool rain fell onto the chain mail, faces turned upwards, and weapons dropped.

Kiké felt the rain hit her tanned face, and she smiled. Tearing off her helmet she lifted her face to the sky, and opened her mouth to drink the raindrops coming down thickly on top of her. All around she saw soldiers on both sides follow suit. A cry was raised.

"The drought is over, we will have food, Eimar be praised, Amane!" chanting over and over, then suddenly laughter was heard, and both armies began to chant, stamping their feet, and dance. It was not the deadly dance that they had been engaged in before. It was a dance of pure joy. The war that had lasted for eight long years was over.

Everyone be sure to watch Pirates of the Caribbean if you haven't already. It is amazing!


	34. Peacemakers

A/N **The story isn't over yet!! **I told you one or two more chappies in my last A/N you guys have to read these things, heh, I tell you stuff like that. Sorry about the wait.

Sudha: This one's longer. And yes Johnny Depp is amazing, I am going to marry Capt. Jack Sparrow, he is just too sexy.

Fairy Asphodel: That wasn't the last chappie, neither is this one. I'm glad you love the story!

Ivy Dragon: Ya that was a confusing area, the thing is I think I took so long with that chappie that everyone forgot that Liam took a battalion of the Kings Own to the border to help Tobit out. So when Tobit and Kiké were fighting Liam got between them. So it isn't random, just I probably should have reminded you guys that Liam was in the battle too. And ya Keira rocks! She has such good taste in choosing her movies.

Alia: Nope not over yet. Glad you like it though!

Nesuto: Sorry the Tobit/Kiké/Liam thing was confusing, see Ivy Dragon's note for that to be explained. There are still one or two more chappies left, don't worry.

Lady Trickster: Thank you for the review, and compliment! The story isn't over yet.

Dragonwing51: It isn't over, one or two chappies still to go. This chappie's also longer than the last one.

Rymira Sedai: Ya I killed Liam, as to why he was there see Ivy Dragon's note. The fact that you haven't seen Pirate of the Caribbean is deplorable you must go now!

Thanks everyone for reviews! Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter XXXIV: Peacemakers

King Jonathan stared at the young queen. Her hair was tangled, and her clothes stained with sweat and dirt. Her eyes met his.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I have saved my people," she replied simply.

"But the Jewel" he trailed off.

"It was never truly yours," she said. "You had it for a time, be grateful for that," she paused. "Just as Antitheos was never yours." Jonathan looked at her steadily.

"Are you just asking me to return Antitheos to you?" he said skeptically.

"Yes," she replied.

"You are a ruler."

"Without a country," she interrupted.

"You are a ruler, you must know that that is impossible for me."

"Why?" she asked, he amber eyes cold. "You took it from my father, it is only fair to give it back." Jonathan ran his fingers distractedly through his hair.

"It is all about politics. If I just give you back your land then the other countries that I have conquered will want to rule themselves again too. Oh I know that sounds great, but not all the countries are like Antitheos. Most are lawless, and brutal. We have installed roads, schools, and libraries. In many of them the quality of life has improved so drastically that the people are living twenty even thirty years longer. If I start a precedent with you then the others will try to follow it. Zira, I can let you have regional control, but it would be an impossibility to return it to you fully." She fought back tears.

"So all I've done. All I've worked for. All I've suffered for, has been for what?!" her voice rose. "Do you know what I have done?" Jon shook his head.

"I am sorry, but the return of Antitheos is impossible. Zira, I would do it if I could, but I can't. I have my own people to look after."

"Perhaps," a voice came from the open doorway, "if it were a wedding present." Jasson walked up beside Zira, and put his hand strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on his father. "You wouldn't leave your youngest son without a kingdom if he were marrying a foreign queen?" Jon looked from his son to Zira and back.

"Zira, do you wish to marry my son?" he asked. Zira smiled and turned to face Jasson. He stood tall, and firm.

"It was I who asked him," she replied. "I accept his acceptance." She laid her hand on his.

"Well giving my own son a kingdom would not have any adverse effects"

"Oh Jon, shut up!" Alanna cut in. "Be a father for once, the politics can be worked out later." She turned to Zira, who was looking at her strangely. "Zira, we have never seen eye to eye, which is something I regret."

"I am at fault for that," Zira said quietly. "I thought that if I became friends with you then I would be taking part in my mother's death. I still see her when I look at you, but I also see you, see your reasons. I" she broke off. "I'm sorry." They looked at each other for a moment. Alanna awkwardly held out her hand, and Zira reached out and shook it firmly.

"I respect you for that," she said, "I also respect the fact that the past will never allow us to be friends, but perhaps it will allow us to be no longer enemies?" Zira smiled and nodded.

"Maybe with time even that could change," she said quietly. Alanna bowed, then left the room. Jon looked back at his son, and Zira before he also went through the doorway. Numair stared at Zira.

"After things settle down," he said with academic fervor, "could I study your breed of magic?" Zira nodded, and he also ducked out of the room leaving the prince and the young queen.

"Thank you," She said turning to Jasson.

"What you said, Zira," he replied firmly meeting her eyes, "was true. I'm no Prince, but you will make me one, won't you?"

"You don't need help. You just need guts." She laughed, and ducked, as Jasson's hand flew towards her head. "You also need to improve your aim." She ran, and he chased her. Wildly they moved and spun across the room, ending with them in a pile on the floor, laughing. They lay there a moment.

"I will always be jealous of him though," Jasson said quietly, as he kissed the top of Zira's head. She sat up, and looked him in the eye.

"Don't be. You have me now." Jasson shook his head.

"No he does," he said quietly. "He always will, but I might worm my way in there someday." He leaned in to kiss her, but Zira turned her head at the last moment, and his lips landed on an amber tear rolling down her cheek.

~*~

Tobit looked down at the fallen body of Prince Liam. He had saved his life by giving up his own. Tobit sat down in the wet grass, and laid the dead prince's head in his lap. He had been so young, so full of life. Tobit began to cry, such a different feeling from the pure rapture of just a few moments ago. All around him, the survivors looked after the dead, and the joyful singing turned into keening. 

Only one Antithean soldier, though, sat with a Tortallian's head in his lap, and that soldier was Falkin. He looked down into William's still face. He couldn't cry, he was beyond tears. He had lost everything, Zira, his honour, his country, his friend. He bowed his head but healing tears would not come. Some of the soldiers had started digging a pit for the dead, and soon people from both sides were working together to create a final resting place for those they had loved, and those they had killed. Falkin sat there on the battlefield though. Two shadows came over his shoulder, and he saw Kiké and Tobit standing above him.

"Will," Tobit breathed, and fell to his knees. "What happened?" Then his eyes grew wide as he looked at Falkin.

"He was going to kill me," he said quietly. Tobit placed his hand on William of Ikors face and closed his eyes.

"You can't undo it, Falkin. Let him go." He then stood, and saw Kiké for the first time. He stared at her in disbelief, and Kiké's green eyes met his firmly. "You killed Liam," he whispered.

"He wasn't who I was trying to kill," she replied glaring. "He had no place getting in my way."

"By Mithros I'll make you suffer," Tobit replied, and his hand reached for his sword. Falkin stood. His broad shoulders between his two friends.

"Tobit," Falkin said, "if you draw your sword here you will undo everything. Leave it in its sheath. This is Kiké; she saved my life. She is my friend."

"All very well for you to say, you hated Liam. I don't know why I even bothered to be friends with both of you. It was too hard work. Always defending one from the other keeping the peace. Well I'm through being peacemaker." He was trembling looking into the eyes of his remaining best friend.

"I'm sorry," Falkin said desperately, not knowing what else to say.

"You're sorry?! You never tried. Everyone lost a friend here, you are the only one who killed one." Tobit's hand gripped his sword tighter. "What does it feel like, I can imagine it now, I can imagine holding your head in my lap, crying over what my own hand did." His voice reached a quavering peak, but he let his hand fall from the hilt of his sword.

"Tobit," Falkin begged, but his friend had already turned heel and left.

~*~

Shae felt that Zira was back almost the moment her friend crossed the threshold, but she waited for Zira to come to her. She didn't have to wait too long. Zira entered her room looking tired, but happy. She fell onto the bed.

"The war is over," she said, "and I am Queen of Antitheos." Shae threw herself down next to Zira, and hugged her.

"What happened?" she asked. Zira rolled onto her side so she could look her friend in the eye.

"I destroyed It," Zira replied simply. Then she went on to tell her the whole story.

"So you will marry Jasson?" Shae said tentatively.

"Yes, it won't be bad. He is wonderful, and will grow up. You are the one who can marry for love," she said brushing a strand of hair out of Shae's face.

"We aren't the same people," Shae said quietly.

"I know," Zira said with a short laugh, "but we take comfort in what the other has. I know that my children will not be king or queen, that curse will move to another family, but I also know that even though my royalty is fleeting it is there, and I can't ignore it."

"You never have."

"Back in Antitheos I almost did, and would have. Falkin wouldn't let me though, and that means more than any other thing he has done for me."

"You still love him," Shae said.

"You still love Tobit," Zira replied. Shae rolled off the bed onto her feet.

"Yes," she said back turned to Zira, "I love him, but can he still love me?"

"Go to the border, and see," Zira replied, she stood and wrapped her arms around Shae's neck. "I have always seen you and Tobit as the two people who will bring true peace. You are full Antithean, and he is full Tortallian, and you understand each other."

"I'm scared to see him again."

"Don't be."


	35. A Happy Ending for Some

A/N Wow! A year and ten months, or 48,500 words after I started, this story is finally complete! Thank you to EVERYONE who read or reviewed. If you have any questions about the story ask them in your reviews of this chappie and I will answer them. I hope you enjoyed reading this!

A Happy Adian: I'm glad I made you happy, heh, I hope this does too!

Cusailgurl: Yay! I'm glad you're impressed.

Dragonwing51: This is the next chappie, but there will be no more after this one. I want to thank you though for reading and reviewing so faithfully!

Queen's Own: Not quite _this_ is the end (or rather as I like to say the Beginning). Also yes you are right about the similarity between Liam at the ball and Jon on Alanna's birthday. You are one of the only ones to notice that.

Aharah Musici: I'm not technically an ancient (they have to graduate I just left), but ya kinda. Here is your chappie, you have harassed me enough!

Rymira Sedai: Thank you! And also thank you for being a faithful reviewer!

Lady Knight: You can find that pic, and many more at my Zira website, the address of which is on my bio page. There are also lots of other stuff on that website.

Ivy: My editor, and grammar checker, where would I have been without you, hehe. Thank you, you rock! I hope that I don't have many egregious grammar errors in this chappie.

Tara: I miss you! And I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter XXXV: A Happy Ending (for some)

Falkin stood in the doorway looking at Zira; a sad shadow of a smile turned the corners of his lips upwards. He had ridden night and day for a week to see her now.

"You're betrothed," he said quietly. Her eyes met his, and she nodded. She felt cold; her face couldn't show emotion. "Zira" he breathed, his voice steadied and he continued. "I have no place here anymore. Even though the king has pardoned me I am still considered a traitor by many in Tortall." He looked at Zira trying to see something in her face that indicated that she was hearing him. Her face was blank. "I'm going to Scanra. They need help there. I can spread my ideas, maybe even start a revolution." He shuddered. "A bloodless one hopefully." Zira looked at him distantly, and still didn't say a word. Falkin began to grow uncomfortable. "Kiké will come with me. She is also an outcast. It will be nice to have company. Write to me though, please. I will want to hear from you," Zira's lips grew tighter, but she remained silent. "Zira, I love you," he said intensely. She turned away from him. "Zira, say something." But still she didn't say a word. Falkin waited for a moment, watching her still hair. "Farewell my Queen," he said quietly, then turned and left the room. 

After his footsteps had died away, Zira whispered to the empty room, "Eimar go with you always, along with my love, Falkin."

The lights had burned out when Jasson found Zira standing there in the dark. When he put his hand on her shoulder she started, and turned to him.

"Falkin has left Corus," he said quietly. She looked beyond him through the door.

"I know," she said. "He came to say good bye." Jasson looked at her and again saw that he would never fully have her. He sighed bitterly, but still tenderly wrapped his arms around her.

"Father says that we will be married in a year and a half when we have completed the Ordeal of Knighthood." Zira shook her head.

"I'm going to cease my training, and return to Antitheos. They need me to help there more than here. I need to get out of this place too. Tortall is stifling. I cannot wait until I return to the capitol. The palace, my people." Jasson looked at her sadly. "You can come visit," she said laughing in spite of herself. "You look like nothing more than a big puppy," she said between gasps, "who doesn't want to be left behind."

"Well I don't," he said with a smile.

"You'll just have to come live there then."

"I shall make a formal petition to my father so that I may," he said smiling, drawling out the official statement, with an affected accent.

"I also wish to request two of your knights to help oversee the rebuilding of Antitheos," she said with equal mock solemnity.

"My lady, may I ask whom?"

"Duke Nealan of Queenscove and Sir Tobit of Hillstead."

"I shall immediately petition for their transferal to your service." This was too much for both of them, and they doubled over in fits of laughter. It felt good to Zira, and yet through the mirth real tears of pain overflowed. She wished that Falkin hadn't left without knowing how much she loved him.

~*~

Shae tentatively approached Tobit from behind. He was in deep conversation with a soldier. She fingered her bracelets absently, and waited for him. He turned slowly still giving orders to the man beside him, but as soon as his eyes rested on Shae the words stopped. He stared at her, silently. She held her breath, but after a moment she found that he had run up to her, and she was in his arms. She kissed him, grateful that he was alive. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, chin then finally his lips found hers, and they stayed there for a long time. When they broke away from each other they discovered that they both had tears in their eyes.

"Shae," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "I had forgotten how beautiful you are." She smiled, and brought his mouth back to hers until the whistles and catcalls from the men stopped them. Tobit glared at the soldiers around them, and Shae realized that they were both Antithean and Tortallian. The men got back to work, and Tobit wrapped his arm about Shae's waist, and they walked out of the fortress walls into the freshly blooming countryside.

"Tobit," Shae said after a minute of walking together silently. "Tobit, will it ever be the same now?" Tobit's eyes fixed themselves on the horizon for a moment, then they met Shae's brown ones firmly.

"No," he said. "But that doesn't mean they have to be worse." He paused. "This war has shown me many things that I never want to see again, Shae. But it also has shown me that even when the doubt was strongest, I still could never live without you." He stopped walking. "Shae, I want to marry you, would you have me?" She licked her lips slowly as he waited in agony for her reply, and then she smiled.

"There would be no way for me to say no. I love you Tobit, I wouldn't be able to spend my life without you." She laughed, "Yes, I would, yes." Tobit smiled, and kissed her palm. She took him by both hands and they began to twirl faster and faster until the world around them was a blur and they collapsed onto the ground, giddy, dizzy and happy.

~*~

Two days later Falkin, and Kiké came to the border fortress, to tell everyone there, good bye. While Kiké was gathering supplies for the journey to Scanra, Tobit came to Falkin's tent.

"Falkin," he said tentatively. Falkin looked up and smiled.

"Tobit! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tobit said with a laugh, then more solemnly. "Falkin, I'm sorry I was not myself that day." Falkin shook his head.

"Don't," he said. "Just don't bring up that day. In my mind it never happened." He shuddered, and Tobit for the first time realized how terrible it must have been for Falkin. He wondered to himself how he had managed it, and stayed sane, and Tobit found himself shuddering as well.

"Before you leave for Scanra," he said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"What?" Falkin said with a grin.

"Will you be my best man?"

"Your best man!? Tobit! Congratulations!" Falkin shouted. "When is it?"

"Well, Shae and I were planning on eloping today. We decided to wait for you though, we would have waited for Zi er longer, but Shae decided it would be better if we just did it now."

"Congratulations," Falkin said, but it was decidedly less hearty than before, and Tobit wished that he hadn't almost mentioned Zira's name.

The wedding was simple yet beautiful, and the bride and groom were truly happy. Falkin watched quietly beside Tobit. Shae was even more stunning than usual, her hair cascaded down her back, and her saffron colored sari, accented the rich bronze color of her skin. For a moment tears welled up in Falkin's brown eyes, and as they sparkled there it was Zira, not Shae ,who he saw approaching him dressed in gold.

Falkin and Kiké left that night after the wedding feast. They rode in silence for a few miles until Falkin finally shook himself out of his reveries. He looked down the road, contemplating what lay a head.

"Kiké," he said, at last. "I don't believe I have fully outlined my ideas for a utopia. You see the current system is all wrong, what we need is a democratic oligarchy where"

THE BEGINNING


End file.
